


Forgetful Boyfriend

by FiveRaysOfSun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, One-Sided Attraction, baekmin being dummies i guess, minbaek, this is quite ooc woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 44,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveRaysOfSun/pseuds/FiveRaysOfSun
Summary: Kang Dongho and Hwang Minhyun are college roommates. One day Minhyun gets himself into a minor accident, luckily apart from a mild headache he is fine, the only difference is that now he believes him and Dongho are dating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: My writing is.. uhh not.. good.  
> Later chapters might contain mature content.
> 
> (I might post this onto AFF some time in the future as well, sorry if you are seeing this twice!)

Dongho didn’t mean to start his day by running yellow lights to get to the hospital, even more so to see if his friend with his head split open.

Both him and Minhyun had moved into a one bedroom apartment more than year prior and they quickly became sidekicks. Minhyun doing most of the chores around their shared space, and also becoming care taker of sorts for Dongho when he stumbles home after drinking at parties.

The doors to patient room blew open as the Dongho made his way in, panting heavily with the helmet of his motorcycle still secured on his head.

Minhyun sat up in bed mentally preparing himself to be yelled at, as the other male stomped over to his bed side.  
  
"Are you ok? I was so worried!" A hoarse muffled noise escaped from underneath the helmet.

Minhyun was too embarrassed to admit that he did not see the parked van door opening in front of him, not long before he could taste the bitter taste of steel inside his mouth as well as all the vivid colors and patterns that had suddenly appeared in front of his eyes.

“I am fine, I just blacked out for a bit. I am actually allowed to leave now." He spoke before hissing in pain as he tried to sit up once more, the shameful red spot was still itching on his forehead. Dongho took off his helmet still panting from running, the sweat had glued the hair to his face.  
  
Minhyun couldn’t look away, he always wanted his things to be neat and in order and looking at Donghos messy hair bothered him. He almost instinctively to reach for Donghos wet soaked strands, before the shorter boy dodged his hand, obviously still upset at Minhyun.

"Do you need anything before we leave?" Dongho cursed under his breath, becoming frustrated with himself for overreacting, still trying to catch his breath. Minhyun eyed the other growing more irritated, as if he could almost feel the room temperature drop, feeling guilty for making his friend worry.

"Dongho could you lean over a bit." he lowered his voice and bit his bottom lip. Dongho sighed and pulled himself closer to Minhyuns bed.  
  
"Dongho, closer." Minhyun arched his back in the bed trying to extend himself to meet the other.  
  
"Uhh.. Like this?" the shorter male hesitated, his face only inches away from Minhyun, making him slightly uncomfortable. He began to extend his arms to help Minhyun out of the bed, too distracted to figure out how to lift his roommate out of the bed.  
Minhyun then arched his back another time, and flung himself towards Dongho meeting him on the lips.

It took Dongho a few moments to process what’s going on, for a brief while, he had also started seeing vivid colors and patterns.

He let out a muffled yelp as he pushed Minhyun back into the bed and jumped up from his seat rushing to cover his mouth with his sleeve. "What the hell is wrong with you dude! You don’t just fucking do that!” he let out a horrified shriek.

Minhyun just stared and blinked for a bit, before his eyes finally came into focus. "What’s wrong?" his voice cracked.  
  
"What the hell do you mean "What’s wrong?" What is wrong with you?” the veins on his neck were beginning to appear as he raised his voice even more. The look of confusion on Minhyuns face became the look of fear.  
  
"What do you mean.. I like you." He nodded his head at the end of his sentence, looking for confirmation in Donghos eyes. He had suddenly become unsure of himself. Donghos facial expression didn’t change. As his realization became more and more obvious the world around him was beginning to crumble.

"Cut it out!"

"But me and you.. we are.. dating?"

Minhyuns puzzled expression was pissing him off even more, he was looking straight back at Dongho in disbelief as if he is the one who has had his forehead imprinted with a handle of a car door and not Minhyun. Dongho could not tell if this is part of a stupid prank or if his roommate has actually somehow damaged his skull.  
  
"No we are NOT!" Dongho practically shouted, making Minhyun immediately choke up.  
  
When Dongho had walked into his hospital room first thing he saw him as was his boyfriend, and not his roommate. He did realize that they both live in the same place, but the fact that him and Dongho were one item lingered in his head, over the fact that they were just sharing the same room together.  
  
He tried his best to recall a memory, something to prove that it was real and not a dream. But he couldn’t remember a single thing. He couldn’t remember himself ever dating his roommate.  
  
Dongho watched Minhyun as his body sunk. The had room soon filled with Minhyuns loud snorts as he struggled to take long gasps of air in-between each whimper of his. Even if Minhyun was usually good at acting, for example, when it came to borrowing money from his roommate. He wouldn’t be able to recreate such animistic noises for such an elaborate twisted prank.  
  
Feeling a sense of mild guilt for yelling, Dongho sat back in his seat. He had to make this somewhat right for himself.  
  
"Listen, we aren’t dating and we never have." Dongho had to his hardest not to stutter while bringing up himself, Minhyun and the word - Dating - all within the same sentence.  
  
"Maybe because you hurt your head you’re a bit dizzy and confused right now." He gulped. Minhyun kept sobbing for a brief moment before pausing.  
  
"We- We are not?" He dropped his head again and resumed to crying knees now pulled up to his face, the yet so familiar intense snorts returning.  
Dongho pulled his roommate up close into a half-baked hug, still slightly cautious in case Minhyun would mistake it as an open invitation for round two.  
  
He could feel the judging eyes and ears of the hospital staff, who were probably already curiously passing their patient room, at that very moment. Dongho had no idea what to do with the grown man now sobbing into his arms.  
  
“You can let go now.” Dongho glanced back at the boy sitting behind him who has been gripping onto his body long after Dongho had already shut off the engine of his motorcycle.  
  
Minhyun snapped out of his daydream, realizing that they have already made it back from the hospital to their apartment building. He hopped off the bike with the most genuine intention of running away from Dongho just to avoid another awkward exchange.  
Meanwhile, his roommate watched as the clueless taller male struggled to get the helmet off from his big sizable head, that was still sore from the accident earlier.  
  
Dongho reached his hands out to help him, but Minhyun panicked from Donghos sudden approach and tore the helmet right off his head in one go, determined to hide the red rims around his eyes from the driver. Quickly disappearing into the apartment complex.  
  
As soon as they made into their shared bedroom apartment Minhyun locked himself in the bathroom, but not before slamming its door as hard as possible just so Dongho coming up into the apartment would hear it.  
  
“Please open, lets talk.” The door slightly opened, but only by an inch. Minhyun was not going to let him inside.  
  
“Minhyun can you tell me how you f-feel?” he pleaded from outside, stumbling on his own words. The idea of another man ever being attracted to him had never crossed his mind, let alone it being one of his closest friends. He could only feel flattered at best, but he did not know how to deal with those feelings, as he would have no other choice but to turn his friend down.  
  
“I don’t know. I feel like we have been together. But I can’t remember a thing.” He spoke low almost apologetically.  
  
“Even if my memories are false, because of my injury. I still like you. Even if I don’t remember ever holding your hand, I want to hold it.”  
Minhyun could feel the warmth creep up to his ears coloring them in a tint of bright red.  
  
There was silence, Minhyun could feel like daggers were creeping up his spine. The door creaked as Minhyun widened the gap to review the look on the Donghos face. The other male was looking just as puzzled as before. Again, there was another long pause.  
  
“Are you going to be able to get over it?” Dongho said, while watching the other boy tremble behind the door as he broke the silence. Minhyuns heart became heavy again, he didn’t expect anything else from Dongho, but rejection. Yet it still hurt him and his pride.  
  
“I’ll do my best.” The bathroom door creaked open.  
  
  
  


Days passed and Dongho did his best to give Minhyun some space, believing that Hwang would go back to his normal annoying loud self in just a day or two.  
However, instead Dongho had only grown more frustrated when nothing about his roommate had changed. Minhyun continued to avoid him inside of their own apartment as much as he could.  
  
Minhyun would excuse to study in school more often and when he finally came home, he would pretend to accidentally doze off on the living room couch, just so he wouldn't have to use the same room Dongho sleeps in. To his horror he would end up waking up in his own bed in their shared room anyway, as Dongho would carry his limp sleeping body over to their room, just to spite him.  
  
This continued to the point where Dongho had began thinking of ways he could trap his roommate into a corner and properly investigate him.  
  
“Minhyun can we eat together today, eating out is expensive and you know I can’t cook for myself.” Dongho whined while blocking off the hallway path with his body, both of his legs spread out to the opposite sides of the hallway walls. Minhyun scoffed as he tried to shove past the shorter male only for Dongho to slouch his shoulder against the wall in front of Minhyun.  
  
“Are you.. mad at me?” Dongho made eye contact with Minhyun, for the first time in what feels like almost a week. His eyes unfocused and gloomy as ever. Dongho felt another sharp stab of guiltiness hit him.  
  
“You do realize that I still like you, and its not going away either. Especially when you are near me.” He replied almost void of any emotion, pushing past Dongho once more.  
  
“What do you suggest?” Dongho held him back by squeezing his wrist trying his best to not look desperate.  
  
“I’m honestly thinking about moving out and finding another roommate, it hurts so much to even be around you.”  
  
Dongho unconsciously tightened the grip around Minhyuns wrist. Obviously, he wanted to keep Minhyun as his roommate, even more so, he didn’t want to lose him as a friend. The thought of never being able to taste the cooking of his friend again or losing someone so dear, that also just happens to know how to use the washing machine, was too much for Dongho to bear. Yet there was nothing else he could do or say stop his best friend from being miserable, making the absolute avoidance tactic the only valid option.  
  
“Its not like you would give me a chance anyway.” The taller man lowered his eyes, pulling out of Donghos grip.  
  
In that moment something in Donghos head clicked. An idea had popped into his mind that he perhaps didn’t evaluate in his head enough.  
  
“I can give you a chance!” he exclaimed, being taken back by his own words.  
  
Minhyun froze, not expecting his roommate to ever have those words coming out of his mouth.  
His tired eyes had lit up again, engaging Dongho to commit to the plan even more. Realizing that there is no going back now.  
  
“Lets date then!” Dongho put up his most confident face, despite his cheeks flushing bright red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for liking my last chapter. TT
> 
> (p.s. fixed some of the spacing in this chapter, to not scare away new readers.)

While Minhyun was sleeping soundly in his bed, Dongo tossed and turned in his bed, emitting series of frustrated bed creaks across their shared bedroom.

Dongho had no idea what kind of trouble he had just gotten himself into.

Him “dating” his best friend was not something in him mind that would settle. Every time he would try to imagine himself being next to his friend romantically, his eyes would snap open as if his brain was unable to process something so out of the ordinary.

The sunlight crept into the room through the blinds of the window, reminding the shorter boy he had stayed up all night contemplating over what he has done.

He turned in bed to face Minhyun sleeping on the opposite side of the room, every one of his limbs already poking out from underneath the duvet.

The rays of light gleaming over Minhyuns drowsy face as he slept. Dongho calmly watched for a while, trying to put his mind together.

Minhyuns eyes sunk open as the sunlight had glared directly over his face, waking him up. Catching Dongho staring directly into his eyes that had suddenly enlarged as big as the moon.

Dongho threw the sheets to the side dropping his legs onto the ground with two loud thuds. In that exact moment he wanted to run. Before realizing how childish it would be to avoid Minhyun.

His body yanking itself into abort-mission mode, as he sat perfectly still, even his were eyeballs frozen in place and time.

“Dongho-oo.” Minhyun mumbled trying to get the others attention.

Dongho gulped, turning his head to face Minhyun.

“Did you sleep well?” the younger boy asked strands of his morning hair poking in his eyes.

“Yeah. I was just a few things on my mind.” Dongho lied, trying to avoid the big elephant in the room.

“What’s bothering you?”

“We are d-dating, so I mean. What do we do now.” Dongho went right to the point, his face red and boiling.

“We do couple things, like.. going on dates and holding-“. Minhyun began pouring with excitement, before being cut off by his brand new boyfriend.

“Each other.” Dongho jolted, wanting to finish the sentence himself.

“-Hands”. Minhyun continued, letting out an awkward chuckle, noticing how stiff Dongho was being.

Both getting up from the bed at the same time, stumbling in front of each other trying to figure out who deserves to use the shower first.

 

 

Dongho was standing at the stove cooking for himself and his roommate. The apartment doors clicked meaning Minhyun had arrived home from his classes. Unbothered the shorter roommate stayed at the stove. His mind had transcended, drifting in and out of reality.

Minhyun surprised him by stretching his arms around Donghos waist and pulling him into a back hug.

Dongho is usually fine with Minhyun hugging him, since his friend has always been a very touchy person.But given the context, Dongho couldn’t help himself but literally flinch. Immediately feeling regretful doing so.

Minhyun jumped back, his eyebrows curling into a bitter expression. About to storm off before Dongho stopped him by tugging onto the edge of his shirt. Opening his mouth to speak only to be shut down by Minhyun.

“You don’t have to force yourself.” He insisted.

“I am not..” Donghos pouted, voice barely escaping his throat.

“What is the point if you are not going to like me back? You can’t just say that we are together and then avoid me.” Minhyun lashed out.

More words were stuck in Donghos throat. He didn’t want to sound like he pitied Minhyun, even if he probably did.  
Pretending to date him just to please him would be the cruellest thing imaginable that he could ever do to his best friend.

“I’ve already made up my mind, I’m going to like you back.” Dongho watched Minhyuns knuckles turn white as he had balled up his fists.

“You can’t prove that.” Minhyun spat back.

Dongho stepped closer to pull him into a hug, but Minhyun fought back eventually they both slouched to the floor.

His eyes developing red rims around them, trying not to tear up from frustration. Minhyun stopped pushing him away and his body sank into Dongho.

Not wanting to pull off anything else onto his already mentally exhausted roommate, the oldest just ran his hand up and down Minhyuns back patting him apologetically.

“I made you soup.” Dongho added.

 

 

Minhyun stopped brushing his teeth the next morning, when he heard series of loud thuds coming from outside, sounds of furniture being dragged around.

He followed the sounds echoing across the apartment into his bedroom. Upon opening the door he saw Dongho in just his underwear pushing his own bed halfway across the room.

“What on earth are you doing?” Minhyun hurried to see if he could erase the streaks scratch marks left on the floor from the bed legs being dragged along the floor, with his foot. Dongho stopped to throw the pillows from his bed onto Minhyuns.

“I’m connecting out beds, come help me.”

“Why are you doing this?” Minhyun would usually shout at the mess Dongho is making in their bedroom, but this time he was too distracted by other males exposed sweaty body.

Minhyun hated the stench of sweat, but as long as he had a chance to see a sight like this he didn’t mind it at all.

“Help me..!!” Dongho began pushing again, his leg sliding all the way back on the floor to support himself as he continued to push with his shoulder.

Minhyun ran in and helped to secure two beds together making the twin beds into one big double bed.

Minhyun watched Dongho pant as his eyes formed into thin lines of exhaustion. After a brief moment of catching his breath, Dongho hopped into the newly built bed to be the first one to try it out. Invitingly tapping on the spare spot beside him.

“No gross, you smell of sweat.” Minhyun gagged, making Dongho pull his face into a frown.

“Lets go take a shower then!” Dongho reversed into excitement.

“Together..?” Minhyun hesitated.

“I mean we are both guys, so it doesn’t matter.”

“We are, but I like you, so its different.” Minhyun explained, watching Donghos pupils turn into dots.

“Ahh, right...” Dongho scratched the back of his neck, realization hitting him harder than a truck.

Minhyun watched Donghos earlobes turn to red as If he was going to burst into a sound of a boiling kettle any second. It reminded Minhyun, how he had observed how Dongho had been blushing more than usual lately. To escape another awkward exchange he decided to change the subject.

“Why did you decide to do this?” Minhyun pointed at the beds.

“What do you mean? I always wanted to do this.” Dongho jumped to his feet and quickened his step to be the first one to the shower.

“Right.” Minhyun doubted his roommate with a squint. Knowing Dongho, he was probably hiding some more sinister motives behind it.

 

 

Minhyun had finally had his turn to shower, the sounds of water pouring from above. As soon as Minhyun closed the tap he once again heard a sound, previously muffled out by the sound of the running water.

A sound that he had never heard any other human in this apartment recreate other than himself. A vacuum cleaner.

Minhyun rushed to clothe himself, this time once again the sound echoing from the bedroom. He prepared for the worst, picturing Dongho dangling the vacuum hose out the window to retrieve a lost sock from a balcony down below.

This time with clothes on, Dongho was actually, for the first time, using the vacuum cleaner to clean his room. Dongho had really become a changed man.

“Are you ok?” Minhyun got the first question out of the gate. Believing his boyfriend might of experienced a some kind of life changing revelation, or that perhaps he doesn’t have much time left on this earth.

“I just didn’t want you to be mad at me for making a mess in here.” Dongho panted wiping the wet spot off his forehead.

“Why would I be mad at you for something like that?” Minhyun lied.

“Ah! We don’t have any classes today, lets go eat out together.” Dongho reminded himself.

Minhyun definitely sensed Dongho had this planned out either to impress him or perhaps even seduce him this way. But Minhyun threw his pride aside and proceeded to act clueless.

“Where to then?”

 

 

Dongho sat across from Minhyun, partially hiding behind a menu, scanning the list of drinks. He was avoiding anything too expensive, as he hadn’t told Minhyun that the bill is on him yet.

“Strawberry smoothie.” Minhyun turned to the waiter.

“Vanilla milkshake for both of us.” Dongho interrupted.

“What do you think you are doing, Kang. Dong. Ho.” Minhyun had experienced all types of disrespect in his life, but never something quite like this.

“I saw this thing In movies and I wanted to try it.”

Dongho leaned across the table to whisper to Minhyun, eyes darting around the restaurant, as If he was somekind of a spy on a mission. Which earned him a kick from underneath the table.

As Minhyun was having his milkshake he was trying his best not to get the whipped cream on his face and have himself fall for Donghos obvious ploy.

Dongho however, was eating much slower than him, not breaking eye contact with Minhyuns milkshake even for a split second.

Minhyun could see Donghos eyes suddenly flicker.

Minhyun reached for the tissue as quickly as he could. Only for the younger male to clutch his hand back down onto the table.

“Don’t do this.”

Minhyun watched in horror as Dongho lifted himself off the seat to lean across the table.

“Just stay still, I’ve seen people do this.” Dongho closed one of his eyes for precision. Moving his hand up to Minhyuns lips.

“Do you do this with everyone you date?” he remarked.

“No, but I wanna see if it works!!”

Dongho ran his thumb over the edge of Minhyuns lips collecting the load of whipped cream onto his finger.

Grossed out by the now smeared cream on his thumb he pulled his face into dissatisfied scowl.

“You are meant to eat that now.” Minhyun sneered.

“I don’t want to eat that..” Dongho watched his finger longingly.

Minhyun took Donghos hand guiding it back to his own mouth, making the others thumb disappear into his mouth and come out clean.

“Woahhh.. you are a pro..” Dongho fell back to his seat, not even bothering to wipe his hands further.

Minhyun kept eating his portion, satisfied watching the expressions on Donghos face change rapidly from impressed to confused and then to horrified.

Dongho lifted the menu back up halfway covering his face, not realizing that the tips of his red ears could still be seen poking out, right at the cut-off.

 

 

As soon as Dongho had walked back into the apartment he jawned before collapsing face down into the couch, shaking the shoes off his feet.

“How was the date?” Dongho tossed himself around before he could forget the question.

“That was meant to be a.. date?” Minhyun plopped down next to Dongho and tried to keep himself from chuckling.

“It was horrible.”

Dongho let his eyes fall and rest for a while, but just before he was about to doze off, Minhyun shook him by the hand.

“Aren’t you forgetting something buddy?” Minhyun spread both of his arms out expecting a hug.

“Ahh..” Dongho realized, his eyes getting more drowsy from wanting to to sleep.

Dongho leaned towards his date, almost stumbling onto the others lips. Almost, as their faces stood only an inch apart.

Dongho hesitated, not being able to pull himself to do it, he fell into Minhyuns lap, his brain couldn’t process as much, making him immediately pass out into a nap. Minhyun patted his head laid onto his lap ruffling his hair over his puffy eyes.

“You don’t have to do something you don’t want. I’m sure if you just gave me more time I’d get over having a crush on you.”

Minhyun could tell Dongho was doing his best, but having known his roommate, he knew Dongho would do anything just for the sake of his friend. It didn’t feel fair. He cracked a smile over Dongho, who in return mumbled something angrily whilst sleeping face down.

It was fun seeing him try.

“I’m going to put the bed back tomorrow.” Minhyun sighed, rolling his eyes. Dongho pulled himself up from Minhyuns lap, forcing own eyes wide open.

“I’ll make myself like you back.” Dongho grabbed onto Minhyuns shoulders and crossed his legs underneath him.

“You aren’t even attracted to me, it wouldn’t work.” Minhyun tried to convince his friend. Dongho was stubborn and would never give up.

“Every day-..” Dongho paused to keep both of his drooping eyes open.

“Exactly at seven o’clock, I’m obligated to do this - to make myself.. slowly like you.” Dongho shifted towards Minhyuns face in an awkward fashion and soon sloppily pressed his lips against the edge of Minhyuns.

Minhyun didn’t flinch, he had no power to fight back either. His heart pounding. Maybe if Dongho was tired enough, he wont remember any of this. He thought.

Both of them staying still for a while before the oldest buried his face in Minhyuns shoulder and began snoring. Minhyun watched over his own shoulder with pity for the other male, feeling responsible for making him such a mess.

But couldn’t help to stop the feeling of butterflies trying to escape his chest. Touching the spot on his lips with his fingers, curling his mouth into a cracked smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels almost like a filler chapter. Regardless, I hope you guys still liked it ;;.
> 
> If any of you have any suggestions or writing tips, i'd love 2 read them!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has been keeping up with this cringy nonsense TT ily.

Dongho was very grumpy the next day. His beloved bike had broken down on way to school making miss out an entire day of university and deal a hefty price in repair fees.

Minhyun anxiously bit the nail of his thumb, while eyeing the clock on the wall of their shared living room. Wondering if Dongho would still remember the promise he made the night prior, while being half conscious.

The tallest had left Dongho all spread out on the couch, his snoring muffled out by the blanket draped over his face, in their living room. Only to find Dongho gone from his droll marked spot, the next morning.

The clock had passed, already showing few minutes past seven o’clock. Its not like Minhyun wanted the oldest to remember his promised duty, he was just curious, he wanted to see what would happen if he did remember, he wanted to know what would happen if their lips did touch again. He totally wanted Dongho to remember. Minhyun focused his eyes onto his own feet, trying to hold himself from grinning.

Dongho slammed the bathroom doors open, accompanied with an annoyed grunt making the taller male jump in surprise.  
Dongho passed Minhyun as if he didn’t even notice him being present in the room. His mind clouded with the mental image of the engine of his motorcycle failing in midst of a busy highway intersection halfway to school.

“Ah, Dongho.” The taller mate called out upon realizing that Dongho was totally unintentionally ignoring him.  
“What?” Dongho turned around snapped his voice at Minhyun, his eyebrows arching in response.

Minhyun bit his bottom lip nervously as the other male impatiently stood in in front already crossing his arms. Minhyun lost all of his confidence to speak, instead he quickly shot his eyes to the clock hoping his roommate would get the message.

Donghos eyes followed Minhyuns, to a wall clock displaying the time as slightly past seven. Of course he had not forgotten.  
Dongho turned his head back to face shy Minhyun, letting go of the now bright red lip he had been hugging with his teeth. The taller boys eyes innocently staring directly into his own.

Dongho moved his sights down to the mouth of the male, Minhyuns lips twitching for attention. The thought of claiming those lips made something inside of Donghos stomach feel off. He felt weird and it was turning him off. Something he had to fix.

Dongho flashed his teeth and let out a frustrated “Tch.” He erased his own thoughts and for a split second his mind went blank. Without hesitating he stepped forward to hold Minhyuns head with his one hand and grip the lining of the back of his shirt with the other, keeping him frozen in position.

Their lips gently pressed up against each other, Minhyun cautiously parted his to make room for Dongho. Minhyun raised his hands to grip onto Donghos shoulders, pulling himself deeper into a slow and sloppy kiss. Minhyuns head was in clouds.

However, Dongho felt nothing, he didn’t feel any sparkles or butterflies. In frustration, pulling Minhyun into a much harsher kiss by running his fingers deeper into the other boys hair, just to force an emotion out of himself.  
Both of them running out of breath soon enough, Minhyun loosened his grip and panted as their lips had parted after what for him had felt like eternity. His heart still pounding out of his chest, eyes sparkling as he looked back at his panting boyfriend, sending series of shivers down his spine every time he could feel his boyfriends hot breath hit his skin, still being only an inch away from each others faces.

Dongho became more agitated, the eyes of his supposed boyfriend were dripping hearts. He wanted to feel something in return, anything that would make the feeling mutual. But it wasn’t there.

“I’m not done yet.” Dongho yanked the others head back into another kiss, forcing his tongue into Minhyuns mouth, making him yelp.

“Hang on Dongho, Wait-“ Minhyun become frightened by his boyfriends sudden burst of strength, pushing Dongho away with his hands. It made Dongho snap back into reality, bringing his eyes back up to now face at his wide eyed puzzled roommate.

Dongho gulped shocked by his own moves. He didn’t know what came over him, overpowering his best friend was not something he had intended on doing.

“I know you are in a bad mood, but you don’t have to take it out on me.” Minhyun shot his eyes to the floor covering the lower half of his face with a sleeve, his voice trembling.

“I just wanted to kiss you more!” Dongho cracked his voice. Regret and guilt flushing over his face making him look like a child who has just seen his favourite toy break.

Minhyun almost cracked up. Something about Dongho sulking and telling him he wants to kiss more of him made the gears in his body turn at full force. Minhyun had softened up again giving in to Donghos pitiful puppy face.

“Don’t just do whatever you want.” Minhyun tried to keep a straight face while scolding Dongho, who in return had lost all color on his face. He couldn’t hold in a chuckle at the end of his sentence.

“Don’t laugh. I was so scared!” Dongho pouted as he sat down into the living room couch and sank into its cushions, kicking one at Minhyun himself.

“I’ll find a way to punish you.” Minhyun smirked pulling Dongho back up from the couch by his elbow.

“I’ll let you punish me as you see fit.” Dongho lowered his head apologetically. Minhyuns eyes grew three times larger, he grabbed the pillow Dongho had previously thrown and swung to beat his best friend back down onto the couch. Donghos desperate yelps for help echoed loudly into the surrounding neighbourhood.

 

Dongho laid down on his newly constructed double bed, in nothing, but underwear and an undershirt legs spread apart, still itching the sore spots on his body where the pillow had hurt him. Minhyun came into the room and frowned, clearly confused by such barbaric sight. Dongho however, not even trying to cover himself up, used one of his legs as an arm to wave at his now disgusted roommate.

“Looks like we got a bed to share.” Dongho presented the empty pillow beside his own, with a huge grin.

“I don’t want to. You are so dirty.” Minhyun voiced, despite Dongho immediately ignoring his plea and pulling him onto the bed.

“But I just showered.” Dongho made sure to pull every one of Minhyuns large limbs into the bed with him to limit the escape chances.  
Minhyun could feel himself shrink ten times smaller being this close to his best friends body in its full potential. It was mind numbingly thrilling for him, to almost forget about the sweat soiled sheets he was being forcefully pressed up against.

“You will pay for this.. Kang.. Dongho.” The taller male grinned his teeth.

Minhyuns words made Dongho tremble, he hurried to sit up in the bed and hold onto his cushion tightly, so that it couldn’t be used against him. Minhyun used the freed up space to stretch out and roll to his side.

“I’ve seen you blush a lot more Dongho.” Minhyun let out a soft chuckle, he felt as if he were in a sweet day dream along side the person he was madly in love with.

“I blush because I’m embarrassed.” Dongho muttered under his breath, still clutching to his cushion as he laid back down to face Minhyun, trying to avoid making and alarming motions.

“What are you embarrassed of then?” Minhyun innocently blinked at Dongho, insinuating that Dongho must have already developed a boy crush for him. At this point their noses were almost touching each others, Dongho could already feel the warmth rush to his cheeks again like a curse. But he did not wish to show Minhyun any sign of weakness.

Before his best friend could notice his uncanny resemblance to a ripe tomato, he squeezed the others body making his face disappear underneath the blanket. Throwing one of his legs around the body of the squealing male as a hook, so that way his victim could not slide out of his imprisonment.

“Dongho please.. don’t do that.” Minhyun squirmed when he had felt the leg of the older male snake around his body, head still pressed somewhere in Donghos chest.  
Dongho released Minhyun of his tight hold, frightened in case he had been too pushy again.

“I like you, but.. I like your body too.. and If you keep doing this-“ Minhyun did not finish himself, cringing at how dirty minded he probably sounded. The bed beside him creaked loudly as the weight of the older male shifted away from him, he opened his eyes to look at Dongho.

Dongho laid in the bed flat as a plank facing the ceiling, soundless and eyes closed shut.

 

Dongho awoke late in his bed, the sun light tearing through his eyelids. He shifted to the side of the bed to find it empty, along with the school books and supplies. Dongho scratched his neck, guessing Minhyun had already gone to school today. While he slept in.

Somewhere in his bed he could hear the phone vibrate, when he found it, he had one new text from Minhyun.

“Dongho... send me a pic...” Minhyun wrote.

“A pic of what? xD” Dongho replied, ending the message with his favorite emoji.

“No! Not in that way!!” Minhyun immediately replied, before Dongho could even place the phone back down. Soon followed by another chain of exclamation points, flashing all the way down to the bottom of Donghos screen.

“Send me a cute picture of yourself.” Another message appeared on Donghos screen, prompting Dongho to position his phone underneath his chin the camera pointing straight up into his nostrils.

“Sent.”

Minhyun followed up with three dots, obviously unsatisfied with such display of incompetence.

“Not like that idiot.” Dongho had received a text of verbal abuse. He sat there for a moment thinking about at photo that would he could use against Minhyun to make him go mad.

His eyes ran down to the lining of the bottom of his shirt, he pulled it upwards and held the fabric of the lining in-between his teeth, chest entirely exposed.

"Sent."

Dongho didn’t think much of it, at least this time he had enough time to get up from bed and find something else to wear, he grabbed his phone on his way to the bathroom unlocking the screen to a new message,

“I am coming back home right now!!”

 

Minhyun sat on the couch of the living room pretending to be reading from his textbook, his eyes actually secretly scanning Dongho sitting on the floor slouched against the wall on his phone plugged into the nearest socket.

Somehow Dongho looked oversized with one of his knees pulled up straight for his elbow to rest on, the other bent and crossed touching the floor, making his shorts roll up even higher up his thighs. His undershirt almost drooping down his shoulders.

Minhyun wanted to be able to go over and lay his hands on him, but it would probably only make Dongho more uncomfortable, because they weren’t on the same level of attraction quite yet. All he could do was enjoy the sight.

Dongho rised his head and caught him staring right at him.

“Uhh.. So why didn’t you go to school today?” Minhyun gulped trying to distract the other male.

“I hate taking public transport, beside you didn’t even wake me up.” Dongho pouted.

“It is impossible to wake you up, you sleep like a dead log.” Minhyun blinked innocently while flipped a page of the book. Remembering waking up with Donghos arms wrapped around, drooling mouth gaping wide open next to his, barely being escape to escape his clutches.

Suddenly Minhyuns phone alert went off. He freaked out and hurried to silence it before Dongho would hear it, but it was too late.

“Did you set up an alarm for seven o’clock?” Dongho curled his mouth into a mischievous smirk.

“No...” Minhyun gulped, sweat drops forming on his forehead.

“Come here.” Dongho motioned the taller boy to sit next to him, pasting a satisfied smile across his face. Minhyun hurried and stumbled out of the couch almost crawling into Donghos lap. Minhyun had waited the entire day just to do this, aching for his touch. He closed the gap in between their lips without asking for approval, desperate to feel his best friends lips on his own.

Before he had the chance Dongho held him down and yanked him around making Minhyun be in his place instead. His back supported by the wall behind him, as Dongho was now the one creeping in on Minhyun, greedily taking all the control for himself. Making the taller boy pout angrily in return.

Dongho barely touching the others parted lips with his own waiting for Minhyun to give him a go. Soon both boys melting into a deep kiss. Minhyuns arms hanged on the floor, in attempt to not run his hands all over Dongho even though he could barely hold himself back anymore.

Dongho cut it short, pulling away from the youngest, reaching his finger up to his lips to dry his lips.

“That is not enough.” Minhyun blurted out accidentally, immediately shrinking when realizing how desperate he has become in front of his roommate. Dongho snickered and lowered his head again, this time taking a gentle bite on Minhyuns neck, making the other shriek upon contact. Minhyun squeezed his eyes shut when the eldest boy ran his tongue over the pink spot he had just placed, placing another one right above it higher on Minhyuns neck.

Minhyun arched his head back and cried out not being able to hold himself in place anymore, gripping onto the back of Donghos shirt as his other half proceeded to trail softer kisses up to his ear. Minhyuns hands grew weaker pulling up the fabric up Donghos back.

The oldest became obsessed with making Minhyun release such cute voices. Teasing the youngest into madness with every touch.

“Dongho, do you like me yet?” Minhyun panted, barely being able to part his eyes anymore.

“Maybe.” Dongho whispered against earlobe of the boy whimpering in his hold, sending shivers down his spine.

“It was a yes or no question.” Minhyun flashed his teeth in annoyance. Immediately silenced my the shorter sinking his teeth into Minhyuns shoulder and sneaking his fingers around the waist of the other. Minhyuns whole body was shaking, letting more and more low whimpers escape his mouth one by one, his vision now flashing from white to black and back. Minhyun shifted out of Donghos hold before he could break down.

“Do you hate it?” Dongho asked, his voice still sending tingles down Minhyuns body all the way to his toes.

“If you keep going, I’m not going to hold myself and might do things to you.” Minhyun cringed, trying to catch his breath, his heart pounding in his chest with no intention of slowing down.

“What kind of things?” Dongho pulled his mouth into an evil smirk. Minhyun couldn’t sit anymore and squeaked as he had jumped up from the floor, limping his way to the bathroom in hurry.

Dongho slumped onto the floor, suddenly impacted by another identity crisis. His brain frying with the scenes of what he had just done replaying in his head over an over.

“Battery full please disconnect the charger!” A notification flashed onto Donghos screen. A notification he had gotten an hour before the time even had turned to seven o’clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, thanks for all the reads!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil nsfw i guess

Minhyun flashed his phone screen to look at the time, few more minutes and he would be able to get out of his last lecture. Usually he is eager to participate in his classes and taking notes, but this time he was just waiting for time to pass, his mind occupied with more important things.

He slid his finger across his screen, reviewing his own selfies he had taken with Dongho that morning, in all of the pictures his roommate was shown passed out on the floor of their living room. Yet it was enough to satisfy Minhyuns need to have couple pictures as a keepsake.

Soon the fellow students began packing up and getting up from their seats, making Minhyun jolt back into reality. Somewhere coming from behind him he overheard peculiar chitter chatting of two fellow female students.

“Did you see that guy outside the entrance on his motorcycle?”

“Does he even go here?”

Minhyun flinched, he knew exactly who that was and cursed underneath his breath while shoving his research down his book bag. Trying to avoid eyes of his fellow class to hide his ever growing embarrassment.

Dongho blew the dirt off his fingernails pretending not to notice Minhyun approaching him from afar. Unbothered by other judging eyes of Minhyuns classmates giving him dirty looks.

“I see you’ve fixed your bike.” Minhyun said, crossing his arms in annoyance. Judging by the talk inside the circles of his female classmates, Dongho had probably gotten here way before Minhyuns classes had ended. Offended by the fact Dongho has enough time to spend doing nothing, let alone pose as his dad picking him up after school.

“I wouldn’t leave my baby hanging.” Dongho spoke in reference to his motorcycle.

“Hop on.” He gestured Minhyun to pick up the spare helmet.

“Sorry, I’m going to study with my friend today after school if you don’t mind.”

Minhyun used his chin to point at a shorter male off standing to his side. Dongho had not even noticed another person standing there, beginning to scan Minhyuns supposed friend from top to bottom. He was dressed in a neat way similar to how Minhyun dresses, hair styled falling over his notable eyebrows and big, gentle eyes.

“I’m Aaron, I’m the group project partner of Minhyun. It’s nice to meet you.” The shortest boy extended his hand first to break the awkward air in between the trio. Dongho gave him nothing more than a sloppy handshake, everything about Minhyuns friend screamed the word - tacky. He did not like him one bit.

“I’m Kang Dongho, his roommate.” He replied, entirely uninterested, making the shorter male feel slightly uncomfortable.

“You choose this guy to be your partner for your school project?” Dongho drew his gaze back at Minhyun.

“Ah.. you should’ve seen the other two that wanted to be assigned to Minhyun.” Aron scratched the back of his neck, trying to keep the conversation in good spirits. Something about Aaron referring to Minhyun so informally by his name made Dongho upset.

“It doesn’t look like I have room for three.” Dongho shook his shoulders. Making Minhyun grow more agitated by the second, Dongho was being especially childish today.

“We are going to study in a café, Aaron owns a car so he will take me there.” Minhyun raised his tone, trying to get out of the conversation more quickly.

“I can just tail you guys on my motorcycle there.” Dongho flashed his teeth at Minhyun, upset by the youngest attempting to get rid of him, after he had offered his most sincere gesture of giving Minhyun a ride home.

“No need to do that, you don’t even go to this school.” Minhyun spat back, both of them shooting lasers with their eyes at eachother.

“No its fine! Your roommate can come hang out with us!” Aaron let out a forced chuckle, not wanting to be any part of their quarrel any further. Dongho and Minhyun had no choice, but to agree feeling as if either of them spoke in protest it would just escalate even further. Dongho would probably be yanking the front of his motorcycle upwards and running his tire across Aarons face, or Minhyun would be the one to shove the bike along with Dongho himself down a nearby hill.

 

Soon Dongho would be closely following Aaron and Minhyun happily riding their car together.

“He has a car!!” Dongho mocked Minhyuns voice in his head, obviously jealous or Aaron having a car. Judging by how expensive it must of cost him this guy definitely must be doing some shady business, the angry male came to a likely conclusion.

Dongho roared the engine next to Aarons vehicle at every traffic light on their way there, in attempt to cut off any conversation the two might be having in the car behind his back.

When they had made it to the café Aron and Minhyun continued to discuss things related to their studies, once in a while interrupted by Donghos loud yawns. His eyes almost glued shut before he fell awake when Minhyun started getting up from the table.

“Where are you off to?” he raised a brow. To which Minhyun rolled his eyes, still ignoring Dongho.

“He went to the toilet.” Aaron smiled from across the table, making Dongho flinch.

“How is someone like you-.. how are you and Minhyun friends anyway?” Dongho leaned back in his seat crossing his arms trying to intimidate the shorter male.

“We have actually known before we enrolled, that was maybe over two or three and a half years ago? We were competing to go to the same school.” Aaron placed his finger onto his chin thinking back about when they had first met, his eyes sending the same intimidating gaze right back at Dongho.

This meant that Aaron had known Minhyun for longer than Dongho had known him, but he simply brushed it off.

“I heard you two met through an ad he had placed when he was looking for someone to share the rent with.” Aaron smirked innocently, Dongho could feel his toes curl, this guy, not even his own height, was mocking him.

“He has told me a lot about you, these days he has actually been talking way more about you.” The shorter male tilted his head, holding it by his elbow.

“For example, how you skip school, never cook for yourself or shower and walk around in your underwear all day.” Aaron now showing full display of disgust for Dongho across his face.

“A while ago he had even asked me if I have a spare bed in my house. It really makes me wonder what else he isn’t telling me about you. Something that had made him want to take refuge in my house so badly.” Aaron sent daggers with his eyes, making Dongho clench his teeth together and turn his knuckles into a shade of white, gripping his fist to himself trying his best not to punch the other male into the ground.

“What are you implying?” he growled.

Minhyun walked back to the table right before both males were about to grab at each others throats. He shot his eyes at Dongho obviously blaming him first.

“Minhyun we have to get home before seven o’clock, remember?” Dongho spat at his roommate, now taking out his frustration on him as well.

“It’s ok, your friend can take you home. I have somewhere else to attend to.” Aaron got up from the table and flashed a gentle smile at the tallest male, Dongho held himself from gagging.

 

  
Upon arriving home Dongho didn’t even have the chance to remove his shoes, before Minhyun began yelling at him for his immature behavior.

Dongho simply didn’t like the other guy and despised him, however, he kept quiet about Minhyun talking behind his back not wanting to bring it into the argument. Somehow feeling lesser knowing that Minhyun has a better friend that he trusts enough to share the feelings he has bottled up, lesser knowing he was the source of those bottled up feelings.

The clock neared seven, Dongho stood in the kitchen, supporting himself with his arms behind him onto the meal table. Minhyun doing the same by the kitchen counter. None of them dared to speak to each other, to keep themselves from fighting. Only being able to throw bitter looks at each other.

The clock inched even closer to seventh digit, both males growing more and more tense. Minhyun bit his lip again and watched his own toes cramp up inside of his slippers. Dongho could almost hear the mechanism of the clock click as the pointers had directly landed on the next digit.

Not being able to hold himself anymore, he rushed over to Minhyun lifting him up onto the counter making him sit on top of it, pulling him into a furious kiss not giving Minhyun any time to protest.

The feeling of anger was mutual, Minhyun pulled the other boy hard by his hair as their tongues slid against one another into a sloppy mess.

“Dongho. The couch.” Minhyun breathed against the other boys lips, his back aching from the uncomfortable position he had been placed into. Dongho pulled away lifting the weight off the counter and picking it up into his own arms, making the smaller, but taller male squirm in surprise.

Dongho ignored Minhyuns plea to be placed onto a couch and went straight for the bed where he dropped his best friend onto the mattress hard enough, for him to gape his mouth open in pain. Not long before he had been hushed by the lips of the other. Donghos hand running in circles on Minhyuns back tending to the injury on his back.

Minhyun laid on his back, his hands awkwardly placed on his chest, fingers curling every time the eldest would purposely run his teeth over Minhyuns bottom lip. He wanted to pull him closer, but knew if he were to lift his hand once he wouldn’t be able control himself. Dongho noticed this and squeezed the taller boys hand in his.

“You don’t want to lay ur hands on me?” Dongho panted, making Minhyuns brain melt.

“If you- If only you let me.” he begged for permission.

“You don’t deserve it, not after saying all of those dirty things behind my back.” Dongho surprised him, grappling onto his hands and pulling them up above his head pressed against the frame of the bed. Minhyun squirmed when he realized that he had been trapped with no chance to escape.

“Why did you tell all of those things about me to your friend?” Dongho brushed against his earlobe, taking it in between his teeth harshly pulling, making the vision of his best friend go blurry. The youngest could feel his pants gradually getting tighter, he was now regretting not changing out of his tight jeans right after getting home.

“Are you going to tell him about this too?” the eldest smirked, face buried in Minhyuns neck. Trailing one of his hands down his friends stomach, sneaking one of his fingers past the lining of Minhyuns pants, in-between his jeans and his underwear, not giving nearly enough contact with Minhyuns skin as he had wished for.

The youngest desperately tried too free his hands, but to no avail. Same finger squirming around underneath his belt line still not anywhere close enough to where he needed it to be. He began bending his knees up and over Donghos body in desperate attempt, to shove the stiff hand further down past the lining of his pants.

“Please..” Minhyun cried out, hard out of breath spit already forming into foam at the corners of his mouth, begging to the eldest with his eyes. Dongho proceeded to ignore the others needs as punishment, although mostly he just wanted to make a mess out of Minhyun. The more the youngest cried out from the touches that he was responsible for, the more it made Donghos head spin with excitement, perhaps something more, driving him to tease the helpless male even further.

Shifting over to the unharmed side of Minhyuns pale and slender neck he sank his teeth deep in right in the middle, making Minhyun scream out in both pain and bliss, as he sucked upon the skin tainting it into a beautiful shade of red.

Taller boy bounced his hips up and down praying for any kind of friction upon his body, hands strapped under the hold of Donghos, that would put him out of his misery.

“I’m sure you two have been close enough for you tell him you aren’t dating any girl right now. So maybe now he will at least get the memo.” Dongho instructed, in reference to hickey forming across Minhyuns neck. Changing his approach to instead slow down to plant butterfly kisses all over his mark to ease the pain of the other boy, who at that point had lost ability to speak, his voice becoming more and more like weak meows as he grew more powerless, his legs going numb.

Dongho let go of Minhyuns hands and sat further away of the boy adoring the state that he is in. Upon being freed Minhyun immediately rolled to his side pulling his knees up and hurried to unbutton his painfully tight jeans. His roommate was still sitting up straight and watching him in curiosity, he was too embarrassed to have his boyfriend staring, even if he had already seen the worst of him already.

“Don’t look.. idiot.” The youngest trembled, his hand stuck above his waistline waiting to be given entry. Minhyun wishing it had been the hand of his best friend instead, starving for his touch. Dongho gave his friend one last cruel smirk and crawled off the bed, disappearing from the room leaving the other boy trembling in the sheets.

  
Dongho knocked the room door, inviting himself in, chuckling at the sight of Minhyun pale and motionless switching his sights from looking down at his textbook to looking up at him standing in the door frame. The shortest excitedly hopped right into the bed to share the same sheets, making Minhyun hiss from the sudden movement.

“Are you in pain?” Dongho asked apologetically, glaring at the giant purple bruise on his roommates neck, that had been decorated with a perfect pattern of a row of teeth matching his own, that he himself had created. Minhyun replied with a judgmental scoff, trying to get up from the bed at the same time.

“Where are you going?” Dongho panicked.

“I’m just going to get my phone to take a picture you idiot, don’t worry.” Minhyun scolded his friend.

“You can just use my phone and send it to yours then.” Dongho tugged onto Minhyuns wrist pulling him back into his hold, afraid Minhyun was going to avoid him after earlier, making the tallest male crack a laugh over his friend being so adorably possessive.

“What is this for?” Dongho mumbled as Minhyun had squished his cheeks posing next to him for a selfie.

“I was going to set it as my wallpaper.” Minhyun held his tongue creeped outside of his lips to better concentrate as he proceeded to apply the most hideous of filters onto Donghos face.

“You want to see my wallpaper?” Dongho asked eagerly, he wanted to have his rated. After pressing the home button, a picture of Donghos motorcycle appeared across the screen making Minhyun scorn at such unjust betrayal. Minhyun continued to browse Donghos phone like it was his own.

“Why do you have so many female contacts on your phone?” Minhyun noted.

“Are you jealous?”

“How come you get to be jealous, but I don’t..” Minhyun shut the screen off, pretending to sulk in an overdramatic manner.

“I guess I am jealous.” Dongho mumbled into Minhyuns ticklish ear. The youngest lit up and wanted to force more information out his friend.

“Do you like me~?” he teased.

“I only like you when you beg.” Dongho declared, making the other boy jump back in disgust.

Dongho cuddled him once more, to imply that he had only been half joking, reaching up to his boyfriends neck to heal it by gently nudging the bruised neck with his nose, despite the protests. Stopping himself when noticing another object of interest, just before Minhyun had already grabbed onto the hardest cushion he could swing with.

“What is that for?” Dongho raised a brow at a brand new box of tissues discreetly placed onto his very own nightstand.

“Its for my nose..” Minhyun uttered, vision shying away from the object in his sight. Dongho began to laugh, smiling from ear to ear his mouth gaping wide open. Before he had the chance to look back at the accused, he was met with the very same hard cushion he had already known so well, soon enough, the darkness swallowing him whole.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a big nsfw. i wont be adding nsfw warnings at the begining of the future chapters (: (: (:

Minhyun held a can of cold beer to his neck itching the now all purple and blue colored hickey that his friend had inked on him, a small band aid covering the row of teeth still seeped deep into his skin, from eyes of people at the school. Although he never drinks beer himself, he intended on finishing the beer before Dongho could get to it, feeling as if he is undeserving of such luxury.

Dongho made him confused, he wasn’t confident to ask if him and Dongho have officially become romantically involved, or if their friendship is developing into friends-with-benefits type of relationship.

The hardest part was that Dongho probably didn’t know tgat himself too well either. As for Minhyun he had only fallen deeper for the other, unable to take his mind off the idiot male.

The taller male snapped out of his day dream hearing the apartment room unlock. Dongho dropping face down into the couch four steps away from the door. Now would probably be the best time to go ahead and ask him, thought Minhyun. Looking at Dongho made him hesitant again words stuck in his throat, as he feared rejection of any form.

“Hey!” Dongho flipped to face his roommate, when noticing Minhyun looming over him whilst holding a can of beer.

“This is not for you.” Minhyun shrugged removing the cold beverage from his neck hiding it behind his back, instead revealing the sore bruise on his neck. Which stopped Dongho from licking his lips over the can.

“So, what did your friend think of it?” Dongho teased, eyes fixed on his own proud mark.

“Aaron was worried I’m trapped in some kind of abusive relationship, so I had to tell him everything.” Minhyun whined, rising a fist up in the air and gesturing it towards his best friend, blaming him with his stare.

“If he decides to switch project partners with someone else I’m screwed.” Minhyun ran his hand over his face, giving Dongho time to reach for the beer.

“He won’t gossip or.. tell anyone about us right?” Dongho panicked, still reaching for the can.

“He isn’t that type of person! He cares for me.” Minhyun became offended, slapping Donghos sneaking hand away from his beer. Hearing Aarons name made him cringe, but he wasn’t bothered as much, knowing very well himself who has the true ownership of Minhyun.

Dongho had not told his friends either, if they knew he would probably never heard the end of it, before they would get bored of making fun of him and instead pester him with many grotesque, perverted questions. That was another hurdle of dating his roommate that Dongho would have to face later. He shrugged, his mom already likes Minhyun, so maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad.

Dongho instinctively looked at the time, it being nowhere near seven o’clock this time. He hated himself for making such a tiring rule for himself. Meanwhile just hearing the seventh digit spoken out loud would make Minhyuns buttons pop, it had become his favorite number.

“What if we move Dongho Time from seven o’ clock to four o’clock” Dongho sat up, not bothering to hide his impatience. 

“Dongho Time.. is that seriously how you call it?”

“You can call it ‘Kangs obedience training hour’ for all I care.” Dongho reasoned.

“I’m still traumatized from the last obedience session.” Minhyun pointed out, appalled remembering Donghos weird borderline sadism fetish he was pulling off the previous night.

Scenes of Minhyun being pressed underneath him, his hands restricted replayed fresh in Donghos mind making him frustrated.

“I’m still trying to get used to your body, I didn’t mean to.” Dongho sulked, partially from the beer he had his eyes on, becoming warmer in Minhyuns hold. Minhyun raised his brow at the oldest males answer, realizing that Dongho was right. His roommate had only dated women before, so perhaps he was hesitant or even grossed out to touch his parts of his body. Minhyun handed Dongho his warm beer.

  
Dongho did some light textbook reading till the later into the day. Finding himself more distracted with thoughts about the petite boy. Soon enough overwhelmed enough for him to put his book down. His heart wasn’t exactly pounding when he thought about him, but he was left insanely curious, being with him certainly felt different than being with his previous dates. Something about Minhyun was charming, despite his awful nagging and complaining.

The more he thought about it the more intense he felt towards the boy. He wanted to feel more of him, to investigate this feeling further.  
Minhyun lounging in the bed with laptop on top of him was interrupted when Dongho crawling in-between his legs.

“Are you busy?” Dongho asked, simultaneously shutting the lid of the laptop and placing it away on the floor, not actually caring to hear a response.

“No, why? Ack!” Minhyun was puzzled. Other boy suddenly running his palms in circles over his chest and then his tummy, gripping at his shirt.

“What on earth are you doing?” Minhyun tensed as Dongho pulled the bottom of Minhyuns shirt upwards for himself, putting his head deep inside up the shirt. Minhyun panicked as he felt his roommates lips press against his chest one place after another trailing his skin with his mouth, tickling him.

Minhyuns tummy felt warm and soft against the lips of the oldest, the skin contact not being nearly as scary as he had previously imagined, putting his fears to rest.

“I want to touch more of you.” came a muffled squawk somewhere from underneath Minhyuns shirt. The youngest shrieked as he felt a hot breath tickle against his ribs. Soon his roommate would emerge from underneath the fabric, face slightly crimson from the lack of oxygen.

Dragging his arms out from still being inside of the shirt, placing both of his hands on either side above his friends hips and drew his gaze to Minhyun asking for permission with his eyes.

Finally understanding what is going on, Minhyun jerked the sleeve of his arm covering the bottom part of his face in a useless attempt to stop from blushing. He wasn’t actually expecting for Dongho to be this confident.

Dongho kept waiting for an answer, giving the other enough time to back out. Minhyun nodded frantically squeezing his eyes shut, giving him permission to go ahead. Dongho lifted Minhyun up a bit to tug at his pants only for Minhyun to suddenly change his mind and stop him.

“Hang on, wait- You know I’m a guy, so you aren’t going to find anything you want to expect to see down there and I don’t want you to be freaked out by it.” Minhyun gripped onto Donghos hands hovering above the lining of his pants. Still hanging on to the possibility that Dongho might of just pictured someone else more appealing in his place whenever Dongho had to kiss him. He was terrified.

“I’m not going to freak out, we are both the same. Its fine.” Dongho flashed a brief smile, calming the youngest and placed him down on his back, making Minhyun support himself on his elbows, so he could remove the clothing easier.

As soon as the oldest had hinged his fingers behind the lining of his pants, Minhyun shut his eyes letting the pants slide off his legs leaving the male cold in his boxers, soon having those be pulled to his ankles as well.

Instinctively the youngest tried to cross his knees, but Dongho quickly crawled in-between his legs leaving him open and exposed, his eyes looming over every bump and curve of the frustrated male, who was left feeling uncomfortable being in such compromising position.

“Its pretty.” Dongho commented, making himself chuckle. For a brief moment, Minhyun forgot about the situation that he is in and sat up in bed with an already balled up fist. Dongho swiftly undid his own pants down to his boxers, not wanting to leave the other male hanging. Making the other boy bite down on his bottom lip in anticipation, vision fixed onto Donghos lap.

“I show you mine, you show me yours?” Minhyun nervously laughed.

“Not like this.” Dongho replied, switching to a serious expression. Then gently pushing Minhyun back down and lifting his legs up and over his arms spreading him apart even more.

Minhyuns body tumbled backwards a bit, he was now supporting himself by balancing himself on his tailbone.  
Not giving enough time for Minhyun to process it, he pulled himself closer pressing his briefs up against Minhyuns exposed front, sharply grinding into the younger boys crouch with his own.

Fabric of his underwear being the only thing in-between separating their skin. Minhyun felt sparks go off from feeling his best friend rub against him, soon fastening the paste and turning his movements into full thrusts.

The fabric of his boxers stretching and tightening with every thrust, Minhyun bit the sleeve of his shirt trying to hold himself from quivering of joy. If Dongho didn’t finish him off this time he would just kill him, he thought.

He felt wetness trail down his groin, either his own or his best friends, loosening the fabric and making the friction a little more bearable. Donghos eyes became more glossy when glaring over Minhyun laid down on his back beneath him, strands of hair messy over his eyes and his own sleeve damp from being so near his own mouth.

Minhyun began arching his back already, his bottom half burning up from the tension. Dongho was adoring every part of him, fully hard beneath his boxers. Panting the male pulled apart, making the other squirm in protest.

“Sit.” Dongho instructed, making the other tremble before his command. The eldest then mirroring his sitting position. Giving Minhyun permission to free Dongho out of his boxers himself, slipping one finger inside and popping out his boyfriends length of his underwear. Minhyun stared in awe, wondering if he could be able to even handle it, gulping at the thought of having his boyfriend being inside of him.

“Well..” Dongho began.

“This is not show and tell, Kang Dongho.” Minhyun scolded, making him chuckle. Minhyun bought his sizeable forehead to Donghos pressing them together, both of them panting in sync. Minhyun whimpered, feeling Donghos fingers sneak around his hard-on, running his thumb over his tip while gently pressing down with same thumb.

Oldest scanned his friends face, taking the spaced out expression as permission to continue. Using his spare hand to line up both of their man-hoods pressing them against each other, cupping them in his hands not long before beginning to move his hands up and down.

Minhyun threw his head over Donghos shoulder arms hovering above his boyfriends spine, stars zooming past his eyes, as his best friends hard-on slide against his. The other male tightening his grip in almost painful squeeze proceeding to speed up more and more.

“Dongho.. I love you. I love you.” Minhyun cried out his fingernails sinking into Donghos back, leaving painful marks.

“Minhyun -ah, Minhyun -ah.. I like you. I like you so much.” Dongho panted, finally caving in for the tallest male.

“Idiot.. Hurry, don’t make me wait.” Minhyun cursed, hoping Dongho would love him back sooner. Tearing his nails against the other males skin, his heart yet again pounding out of his chest. Dongho fastened his hand mistaking Minhyuns plea for instructions, sending the youngest off the edge.

Dongho could feel his friend throbbing inside of his hand, he freed one of his hands to yank a tissue out of Minhyuns definitely-meant-for-nose tissue box. The youngest released himself into the paper damped over him, snapping his back up straight and throwing his head back while doing so, his mind going blank.

Minhyun hurried to pull away next getting on his knees, making the other male panic, as he took the boys length into his own hold lowering his head.

“Minhyun, what are you doing?” Dongho eyes widened as he watched his roommate shamelessly warp his lips around him. Using his tongue to run a full lap around the tip, before swallowing even more of Dongho. He could feel himself shake, every muscle in his body tensed up.

“You don’t have to do that Minhyu- Ack.” Dongho hissed, mixture of fluids escaping from past Minhyuns parted lips, his mouth traveling from top to bottom and back. He couldn’t help, but to think how cute his friend looks from this angle making his mind race. The eldest ran his hand through his hair patting it and holding it down, urging for a release that arrived soon enough. 

As Minhyun pulled away, his friend hurried for another tissue placing it beneath Minhyuns mouth waiting for him to spit. However, he only parted his lips to take deep breaths. Innocently avoiding Donghos eyes.

“Where did it go?” Dongho panicked in confusion, realizing the youngest had swallowed it all, he wanted to curse at him, but couldn’t because he had become too frustrated, Minhyun was literally sparkling before him.  
Both of them collapsing next to each other moments after, exhausted and falling fast asleep.

 

 

  
Minhyun woke up few hours later, his bottom half still bare, and the other male still snoring over his shoulder, spooning him in his sleep.

Donghos clutches were once again too strong for Minhyun to break out of, his bare backside hugging Donghos still exposed crouch. Minhyun put in strength to free himself, failing to do so, only being able to move his legs freely. Each time he tried to free himself he could feel Donghos groin brush against his naked backside, filling his mind with dirty thoughts, making him more eager to escape.

“This is bad..” Minhyun mumbled, feeling his body tense up, finding himself purposely swaying his hips back and forth, gripping at the sheets, soon unable to contain himself anymore.

“Dongho.. Dongho…” he moaned into the pillow, feeling the length of the sleeping male coming close to almost sliding in-between his butt cheeks with every next thrust. The youngest suffered at the thought of Donghos warmth inside of him.

Minhyun jumped, interrupted by a loud yawn coming from behind frightening him. Minhyun jumped from bed as the arms placed around him had become loose.

“You alright?” Dongho woke from his sleep, still trying to unglue his eyes from the lengthy nap. Minhyun nodded without saying a word, getting up from the bed bouncing towards the bathroom to escape the shame, he could not face his friend like this anymore.

Dongho did not notice a thing out of the ordinary, apart from seeing Minhyun running around the apartment with his bare ass hanging out for the first time, not judging him for his choice, as Dongho himself was a part of practising such life style around the apartment.

He rolled over to face the ceiling and thought about earlier, when he considered not telling his friends about his boyfriend. He had now changed his mind, in fact, he wanted to show him off to everyone. And it was probably for the best he got it off his chest to someone. He soon found his phone and scrolled through his contact list.

  
Dongho found the table of his friends at a dimly lit bar, music thumping in the background. Two of his friends already drowning themselves in alcohol long before he had even turned up.

Dongho apologized for being late and sat across from his friends, the oldest boy with big dark gloomy eyes, in middle of downing his glass. And the youngest one out of the trio, humble and constantly laughing, spilling everything in the process.

Jonghyun was the timid one of the group only loosening up when the youngest Mingi, was around. 

“Dongho how come you don’t drink with us anymoreee.” The youngest whined, fluttering his eyelashes at the second youngest, before shrugging.

“Ah, I actually came here to talk about that.” Dongho reached to fill his own glass, suddenly becoming tense to tell his friends.

“You didn’t get someone pregnant right?” Mingi gasped.

“Did you murder someone Kang Dongho?” Jonghyun cracked a smile.

“Ahh no, nothing of that sort.” Dongho chuckled waiting for his friends to bring the beer to their lips, so he could continue.

“I am dating a man.” Dongho blurted out. Making the youngest choke on his sip, Jonghyun put his long sleeve over his mouth to hold a chuckle.

“You guys know my roommate right?” Dongho became nervous, watching the other males face each other in disbelief.

“I thought you didn’t do men Dongho.” Jonghyun worried, trying to not be rude by laughing at his friend over his random confession.

“So.. have you smashed him yet?” Mingi leaned close, flashing a tongue in-between his teeth. It made Dongho flinch, he didn’t want to hear these guys curse about the guy he cares about.

“It’s a long story.. he liked me, and I felt bad, so I began dating him.” Dongho sulked, prepping himself to be scolded.

“You went a random dude you live with just because you felt bad for him? Dude, you should’ve just gotten away from that freak and moved out, straight up.” Mingi rolled his eyes, assuming Dongho was just being his idiot self again. Which made Donghos eyebrow twitch. The youngest wouldn’t understand, he had no idea what Dongho even felt and besides how could anyone ever turn down Minhyuns pitiful eyes.

“Don’t talk about him like that. I actually do like him now, so it doesn’t even matter.” Dongho shouted, Mingi flung back into his seat mouth shut.

“Are you sure its not just a fling?” Jonghyun spoke, trying to cut off the youngest before he starts making further insults.

“I hope not, he told me he loves me.” Dongho replied bringing up a picture of Minhyun on his phone and placing it into the hands of the pair.

“I remember this guy coming to pick you up and take you home from parties, Hwang Minhyun right?” Jonghyun scanned the image.

“He is one of the top students in his course, he studies really hard and he is a neat and good kid.” Dongho continued, smiling to himself. Mingi leaned the screen of the phone towards himself and quivered at the image of the good looking male on Donghos phone.

“Dongho are you telling me you ruined, THAT?” Mingi blurted out in shock, baffled that his friend had managed to seduce another guy, let alone a poster boy like this. He had originally expected Dongho to be involved with someone just as plain an boring as himself. The other boys gave Mingi dirty looks.

“I did.. not.. ruin him.” Dongho felt guilty, flashbacks of his adorable boyfriend being practically dry fucked by him suddenly phasing back into his mind making him sweat.

“He looks yummy Dongho, tell us everything! Did you manage to corrupt him already?” Mingi bounced in his seat excited to hear about how ruthless delinquent Dongho had snatched up some ones beloved and proud son. Jonghyun placed his hand over Mingis mouth, thus finally shutting him up.

“As long as you don’t think that you are making a mistake Dongho, we will support you.” Jonghyun reassured the grumpy male, who was not quite looking for comfort, neither the approval of his friends at the moment.

He spent rest of the night not talking much only drinking to block out the noise of the other two. Then, saying his goodbyes and leaving the place. Mingi trailed the male on his way out with his eyes while suspiciously sucking onto a straw, suddenly realizing something.

“I remember that guy now! They were both at our party once and that Hwang guy was the one that got wild drunk just from a few drinks.” Mingi looked over to Jonghyun.

“Right? We had to call cab to pick them both up at the same time.” Jonghyun met Mingi with his eyes.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Mingi smirked, making the oldest elbow him and return to his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again everyone, I wanted to thank to everyone who has sticked around thus far!
> 
> Even though I'm aware this story is.. not.. that great, I'm happy as long as you guys are having fun reading it. ;;
> 
> I get excited (and fed) everytime I get new kudos on this story! And appriciate ppl that have left comments! Ily even if youre just lurking lolol.
> 
> I decided to introduce more characters in 5th chapter, because I uhh.. love nu'est. W_W


	6. Chapter 6

Dongho rushed to take off his shoes entering the apartment, it was already way past midnight all lights in the apartment turned off. Dongho peeked into the bedroom to find his roommate fast asleep phone resting onto the pillow.

The oldest felt remorseful realizing his boyfriend had probably waited for him to return home, judging from the lack of bed covers and sleepwear.

Dongho kneeled to watch the peaceful sleeping face of the younger male, wishing he had the chance to sneak a kiss onto his plum unsuspecting lips. However, not wanting to disturb Minhyun from his sleep he hugged the his hand against his cheek instead, placing a kiss inside of his palm.

Dongho tried to quietly get up and be unnoticed, failing to do so when Minhyun soared from his sleep shocked to see Dongho show up in middle of the night.

“You are late.” Minhyun whined, being upset that Dongho had left him hanging right before seven o’clock.  
Dongho realized it too, sitting onto the edge of the bed and observing the other boys lips, the gaze made Minhyun feel self-conscious, making him turn away. Dongho immediately pulled his friend into a make up kiss, Minhyuns lips quivered and parted letting Dongho taste him.

However, then breaking up their moment and quickly pulling their lips apart.

“You smell like beer.” Minhyun frowned, trying to hold the other male in place from attacking his lips again. The odour of alcohol felt gross to Minhyun, he could see that Dongho was slightly tipsy as well, growing dissapointed.

“I just was out drinking with my friends.” Dongho bargained, eyes still fixed on Minhyuns lips, unrestful about being denied access.

“Don’t go out drinking anymore, I hate it.” Minhyun sulked, distancing himself further away from the lightheaded male.

“I told my friends about you. You should meet them, they would like you a lot.” Dongho praised, ignoring him.

“What makes you think would I like, them?” Minhyun raised a brow, remembering how unpleasant it was back when he had to go to random stuffy apartments, just to peel Dongho from the floor to take him home, surrounded by bunch drunk young adults acting like rowdy teens. Minhyun disapproved greatly of Donghos friends.

The oldest didn’t listen, beer had made his mind cloudy, he wasn’t drunk, but he didn’t have willpower to properly concentrate when Minhyun was sitting in front of him like a snack waiting to be chewed on. Dongho collapsed into Minhyuns shoulder harshly kissing his neck, not realizing about the bruise that had not healed yet.

Minhyun shrieked in agonizing pain, feeling Donghos teeth crash against his sensitive skin. Yet his body was reacting differently, making him pent up. His neck flooding with wet kisses trailing down to his shoulder, where his roommate spent extra time to nibble onto the soft skin, making sure it absorbs all of him.

He wanted to feel Dongho right then and there, in more ways than one. But taking advantage of the drunk boy would be wrong.

“Enough! Enough please!” Minhyun begged almost tearing up, because he didn’t want Dongho to actually stop.  
Dongho became horrified, thinking he had somehow hurt the other male, suddenly remembering about the hickey.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize.” Dongho trembled. Watching the other boy squirm away underneath a duvet.

“It’s okay Dongho! Can you sleep on the couch tonight at least?” Minhyun yelled from underneath the duvet pretending to sound angry. Trying to supress the urge of pulling Dongho back into his hold by squeezing a cushion instead.

The bedroom door shut as instructed. Making Minhyun toss in his bed from wanting to throw himself at a wall.

 

  
Minhyuns thoughts didn’t scatter the following day either, to the point he could no longer ignore them. Every cell in his body was sore from wanting Dongho. Forcing the male to avoid him on purpose, to prevent anything bad from happening.

The youngest ignored Dongho during breakfast and after school, but the other quickly caught on. Stopping him in the doorway on his way out of the shower.

“Are you still mad at me?” Dongho faced Minhyun, watching the youngest stare at his feet unable to part his lips to speak.

“No, that is not it..” Minhyun replied.

“If something is bothering you please tell me.” Dongho was growing to hate himself, and Minhyun could sense it, he didn’t want his friend to hate himself for something he didn’t do.

“I’m avoiding you not because I hate you, but because I cant bear to look at you.. wh-when, I w-want to do it with you.” Minhyun stuttered, wanting to yell just to make it even more clear to the oblivious Dongho.

A question mark formed inside of Donghos mind, he was entirely puzzled by what the other meant.

“Do.. it?” Dongho paused. Meanwhile the other boy blushed with embarrassment, cupping his face in his hands and running into the bedroom. A relieved “Oh.” came from Dongho, his mind flashed with white realizing exactly what Minhyun meant.

The eldest had no idea how to go about pleasing another man, he had never even thought about it that much before dating Minhyun. He put aside doing his notes to research other more important material, browsing the internet for videos of other dudes doing ‘it’, they confused the male even further.

It looked painful, and the people in the videos were for some reason were always screaming. It made him worried whether if it would make Minhyun scream too, making him gulp at the idea.

Dongho brought out his phone to text his Second Best Friend for advice.

“How to make male intercourse.”

“Why on earth would you think I would know!?” Mingi texted back almost immediately.

Dongho was running out of solutions. He texted his Third Best Friend.

“Urgent. How to make male intercourse.”

“Ask Mingi.” Jonghyun replied.

Dongho sulked, his upper body falling across the kitchen table defeated. His phone buzzed again.

“Dongho!! Someone from Jonghyuns school is having a birthday party tonight. Bring him and we can hook you two up!!” Mingi texted.

Dongho had his doubts, if they would both were to loosen up by drinking then maybe they would figure it out, believing that his primal instincts would just kick in. Minhyun would definitely not drink in a normal situation, making it easier to trick him at a party. Dongho shut down his plan realizing how absolutely devious it sounded.

Although, he hadn’t properly taken Minhyun out in so long, he might as well just use the opportunity to bring him outside instead.

 

  
Minhyun fought against Dongho as his bike helmet was removed from him, he hated being at parties and he hated being near Donghos friends even more, he knew it was a mistake agreeing. The taller male fixed his hair after the helmet was removed, his hair styled and outfit all black reminiscent of something out of a fashion magazine. Making Dongho scoff, he had put on plain jeans and a flannel.

“I wore black, so it doesn’t stain.” Minhyun shot daggers at Dongho with his eyes, who was busy looking down Minhyuns ripped jean holes.

The party was happening in a rich suburb on the outskirts of the city. This was definitely a house of some rich kid whose parents aren’t home. People were socializing in the garden in front of the house, the inside of the house with lights dimmed, was being used to serve drinks.

“Dongho!” Jonghyun barked noticing the male, slightly tumbling his step on his way over to say hello.

“Minhyun this is my friend Jonghyun, say Hi.” Dongho grabbed Minhyuns arm and held it out to force the other to perform a handshake.

“No need, we already met before a few times.” Jonghyun flashed a smile, not wanting to agitate Donghos boyfriend who was clearly uncomfortable.

“How is the party?” Dongho asking, looking around for any other friends of his in the crowd.

“Its too loud, I came here just for the beer.” Jonghyun responded, earning a frown from Minhyun who was against letting Dongho drink tonight, in hopes of preventing him from dying from alcohol poisoning in the near future.

Dongho released his hold noticing Mingi in the crowd of people dancing in the garden, who was excitedly gesturing to him to come over. Leaving his partner by himself.

Minhyun sat on the outdoor bench watching Dongho having fun from afar, flinching his eyes at his boyfriend every time someone handed Dongho a glass or when he began dancing next to a girl. Making Dongho sneak his eyes back at Minhyun, staring right at him judging him the entire time, just to make sure he isn’t breaking any of the rules.

The tallest grew tired looking at Donghos plain face and drew his eyes at Mingi, drunk out of his mind grinding on every single person there. Minhyun briefly recalled Dongho talking about Mingi earlier, warning him not to talk to him. 

He looked over to his side Jonghyun sitting on the bench next to his, also not participating in the party, stalking the people with his eyes instead.  
Minhyun followed Jonghyuns eyes, realizing he is probably guard-dogging Mingi, the same way he was keeping an eye on Dongho.

Minhyun watched Jonghyuns face carefully, he was chuckling at Mingi dancing, almost jolting up from his seat each time his friend would trip. Whatever was on his mind, Jonghyun was being so obvious it made Minhyun cringe.

Uninterested, the tallest male got up to disappear into the house to fetch himself a glass of water.

Dongho quickly noticed his roommates absence, trying to ask Jonghyun if he has seen the tallest, loud music still blaring over them. The other male gestured towards the kitchen. But before Dongho could go after friend that had ditched him, Jonghyun pulled him slightly off to the side flashing a room key.

“There is an unlocked spare bedroom upstairs that you can use, this is the key for it.” Jonghyun instructed, before pulling another object out of the deep pocket of his hoodie.

“Y-you might need this.” Jonghyun mumbled, squeezing a bottle of lube into Donghos hand, eyes drawn away from the object.

“Do you just walk around with that on you?” Dongho exclaimed.

“Mingi told me to hold it..”

“Gross, is it his?”

“I don’t know. I don’t want to know. It is unsealed.” Jonghyun grew more flustered the longer Dongho held it in his hand without even trying to conceal it.

He decided to use the room and get it over with, while he still has confidence, before they return home for him to be ignored again, he wanted to teach Minhyun to never ignore him ever again. Dongho ripped off the labelling and headed inside.

“Minhyun I drank this and I don’t know what it is, help me read the small print.” Dongho emerged from behind Minhyun as he was sipping water startling him. He held up the same bottle from before. As Minhyun tried to look for the light switch, Dongho explained to him to go upstairs where its quiet, grabbing him by his wrist and pulling him up the steps.

Dongho soon found the right room, with no furniture other than a single low double bed. Pushing Minhyun inside and tossing the bottle into his hands, rummaging to find the key, while the youngest was too distracted observing the bottle.

“You drank.. lube?” The youngest raised his brow.

“No. I lied to lure you upstairs.” He smirked. Minhyun heard the door lock.

“Bastard.” Minhyun uttered.

The youngest started backing up, fully realizing he had fallen right into Donghos trap. Minhyun had nowhere else to go when the edge of the bed hit his leg, easily being pushed down into the bed by the oldest who crawled on top, immediately attacking the others earlobe.

His tongue sliding in and around the boys inner ear, making his cheeks bloom with red. He felt a hand roaming around the lining of his shirt trying to find an entrance underneath, upon doing so the eldest dragged his palm up and across his stomach stopping at his chest, caressing his tingly skin.

“Why did you wear so much.” Dongho complained, sitting up to easier pull Minhyuns shirt off leaving him bare. Minhyun reached for the buckle of his jeans, only for his horror when Dongho slapped his hands away, tightening the zipper. 

“The pants stay on.”

Dongho went back down to kiss his fear stricken boyfriend, ruthlessly sliding his tongue against his boyfriends inside of his mouth, making him pant. Being in the position of laying down the youngest was running out of breath much quicker, spit accumulating at the corners of his mouth.

Dongho held his jaw in place to trail everything that had escaped Minhyuns mouth, running his kisses down to his friends chin returning back to his mouth.

Minhyun desperately wanted to move looking to pull Donghos shirt over his head, but out of reach. His jeans were squeezing around his backside and his bent up thighs, making it unbearable and trapping him in the same position like a cast. Minhyun swore to never wear skinny jeans in front of Dongho ever again.

Dongho nibbled on Minhyuns bottom lip, trying to distract him from looking downwards, but Minhyun soon realized the absence of Donghos other hand growing worried. Minhyun wanted to yelp when he felt Dongho cupping him through the jeans, his scream silenced by the eldest biting down on his lip.

Same fingers trailed the sewing of the jeans, sometimes feeling more sensitive in spots where the fabric had stretched over the skin.

Minhyun was a panting mess, an oily sheen already covering his neck and forehead from sweating. The inside of his pants had become humid to the point where he could feel the sweat probably soiling his underwear.

Dongho was not done playing with him yet, a single finger trailed over the bump painfully bulging from Minhyuns pants, dragging it downwards in-between his butt cheeks, stopping to circle around a spot beneath the jeans, that made the younger boy.

“Please.. please.. please.” Minhyun cried out in agony from being denied touch. Dongho returned to kiss Minhyuns face to soothe him. Pressing his finger hard into Minhyun through the fabric, jeans bending to the pressure, making them even tighter around the boys groin, that had been already squished trapped inside to a harmful extent. Dongho released his digit, to run laps around the spot again and again, teasing him.

Minhyuns whimpers became more and more loud his hands began tearing at Donghos shoulders. The eldest finally let go and unbuckled the other boy who was laying down unable to move, chest raising with every breath and head tilted to the side, eyes in flames.

Dongho removed his own clothes first to keep Minhyun suffering a little longer before tearing the pants to the ankles, revealing a wet mess inside the briefs of the youngest, proud of the art he had created.

Then going back to yanking the underwear to the Minhyuns knees ripping them in process. Minhyun began to sneak his hands down to relieve himself, before Dongho could grip them both with one hand, and reaching for the lube with the other. Aggressively tossing it by Minhyuns face as a warning not to touch himself when he is not allowed to.

Dongho reached back into his jeans to tear open a condom and fit himself, making Minhyuns vision shake with anxiety. Dongho tore what was left of the underwear around Minhyuns knees to the floor and yanked the pale long legs on either side of him, pausing for a second to adore the sight of Minhyuns mistreated man-hood blooming back to life. Then proceeding to line himself up, making the other boy lift his foot to hit his boyfriend, stopping him before he tries to go into him dry.

“Hang on, you crazy bastard.” He hissed opening the bottle and coating his fingers carefully with its contents. With enough lube on his fingers he reached down to please himself making the oldest gulp watching Minhyun as he spread himself wide, and reaching from the behind him.

Dongho couldn’t look away seeing Minhyun slowly swallowing his own fingers. Sliding in past the first knuckle of his finger and then soon to the second, twirling it around inside himself, to prepare for a second digit.

“Have you done this before?” Dongho interrupted, fascinated. The other boy nodded frantically not wanting to let any strange sounds escape his throat while he was working on himself.

“Even before you woke in hospital?” Dongho asked, wondering if he had done it even before he had woken up in the hospital thinking Dongho is his boyfriend. Minhyun was too fucked up out of his mind to care anymore and nodded.

The youngest bought his free hand up biting down onto his thumb to keep himself composed, as he was playing with both of his fingers, spinning and twisting them inside of himself. Letting his soft honey voice escape in series of moans as his head sank backwards into the pillows, he was already seeing stars.

Unsatisfied, Dongho quickly yanked Minhyuns digits out emptying him, making him react by his spine upwards from the sensation. The room filled with his sharp pants.

“You bastard.” Minhyun swore, ending his rude remark with a louder exhale when he felt Dongho impale his already lubed up hole with his own digit. His body began to twitch when he felt Donghos finger reach the depths of him, soon accompanied by another.

The oldest waited for his friends breathing to go back to normal before starting to thrust both digits back and forth inside repeatedly until they finally hit a spot that made Minhyuns toes curl.

“Here? Right here?” Dongho asked, while trying to read his friends face, hitting the same spot again and again. Minhyun wanted to nod, but his muscles were locked in place, leaving him no choice but to pant it out.

“Yes. Please. Don’t stop.” Minhyun pleaded hating himself for being so shameless and dirty. With that Dongho removed his hand completely, denying Minhyun a release again. Sending him into madness.

“You will pay for this..” Minhyun gritten his teeth on verge of crying. He was tired of waiting, scared his boyfriend would just back out and leave him out in the cold any second.

Dongho pulled him close to hush into his ear, running his hand trough his hair. Minhyun wanted to push him away, freezing when feeling Dongho grinding his length against his entrance, he was actually doing it, Minhyun cried from happiness.

Dongho had to physically hold himself from shoving the full thing in with brute force, words couldn’t describe how much he wanted to fuck the daylights out of his roommate right then.

Pushing himself in as unbearably slowly as possible, he could feel Minhyun twitch and squeeze around him in response, looking back up to read his expressions to see if the other isn’t in pain. The other boys body was limp arms warped around him like a child, and eyes scary empty.

“Squeeze my shoulder if it hurts.” Dongho instructed. Begining to force himself further in past his tip, Minhyun immediately sprung back to life panting sharply, hissing from the new burning sensation.

“Here, bite down on my shoulder.” He hushed the youngest placing butterfly kisses across his boyfriends skin, giving them time to count to ten before going further. Dongho continued until he was all the way in. Minhyun bit the shoulder almost hard enough to accidentally pierce the skin, despite his eyes being hungry for more.

“Dongho.. Dongho..” He moaned, earning pats from the other male who gave him a few more seconds to adjust to his size. The eldest began moving cautiously, the inner walls squeezing around him even more. After few more weak thrusts Dongho started hitting the spot he had memorised from before, Minhyun practically passing out in-between each thrust. His sweet voice soon filled the entire room.

His moans were luckily being covered up by the loud awful pop music coming from outside. Dongho thought it would be funny to pound into his boyfriend in sync with the music. Minhyun threw his head back in bliss, trying his best to part his lips to call Dongho an idiot when he noticed what his boyfriend was doing.

Minhyun neared his climax without even bothering to let his boyfriend know, in return for the torture he had endured earlier, soiling the sheets and his roommate along the way. It took Dongho a few more thrusts to free himself as well.

Both collapsing onto the bed, Minhyun felt all of Donghos warmth exit him, letting his boyfriend cuddle him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mfw when i try to stay true to the fluff tag as I had advertised, and then posting this.
> 
> The next chapters are probably going to come out less frequently, since I have other stuff piling up. Sorry in advance. I can't wait to write the next one.
> 
> By the way! I made one of those cringy Fanfic cover art posters people use on AFF, but since ao3 doesn't have that feature I just squeezed the image into the begining of the first chapter, I hope it shows up for future readers lolol.
> 
> p.s. minhyun in police uniform irl!! i'd write a crime au, if there werent already eight hundred good police themed fics written by actually good authors uhuh.


	7. Chapter 7

The morning came, room flooding with the light coming from outside. Minhyun stretched across the guest room bed, causing him to hiss as his body had still not recovered from last night. The pillow next to his empty, with no sight of the culprit.

Everything that had happened last night was suddenly playing back to him inside of his head, making him squirm in the sheets from embarrassment. Cringing from recalling himself moaning almost as loud to be heard downstairs and perhaps even outside.

The tallest boy felt grumpy towards his boyfriend who had caused him to stoop that low, for toying with him. Not that Minhyun wouldn’t let Dongho toy with him again.

Minhyun wrapped himself in the sheets, his bare body covered in rare red spots, getting up from bed to look for his clothes. Putting on his shirt that had somehow stayed intact, unlike the underwear that had been torn beyond repair. There was no way he could make it home just by wearing his tight jeans alone, let alone ride on the back of Donghos motorcycle, predicting it would create awful friction, and he definitely did not need his behind get more sandpapered by the rough fabric, more than it already was from the night before.

He pulled his jeans off from the floor, they were soiled from the inside out. It felt gross, but he wasn’t going to leave the room pant less. Giving it a second thought, when realizing maybe he actually shouldn’t put them back on, to prevent ticking off Dongho. He had figured his roommate must either have a thing for jeans or a deep rooted hatred for any type of skinny pants, and Minhyun couldn’t decide which scenario would be worse for him. Dropping them in disgust.

Pant less male now had to ask someone to lend him clothes, his mind went to Aaron first, figuring the shorter male already knew that Minhyun and Dongho had a thing, so he wouldn’t question it. He finished texting his friend and limped over to the window looking for his other half.

Few faces from last night he recognized were helping to clean up the after party, Dongho off to the side seen hitting someone with a water hose. Coincidentally, looking back up at the window and watching Minhyun throw him an angry frown.

 

A set of hurried footsteps slid against the gate of the building. A plastic bag with clothes in his hand Aaron peeked himself inside, immediately getting caught by Dongho.

“What the hell are you doing here?” he growled. Making the shorter male respond with a snort, he was repulsed by Dongho, the guy who had been putting his dear friend and schoolmate on the wrong path. If it wasn’t for the sake of Minhyun, Aaron would be meeting Dongho with his fist.

The shorter male shrugged past the bigger male and made his into the house, knocking on Minhyuns door. The taller boy held the doorknob down to prevent his friend from coming in on him naked waist down, parting the slightly door to grab the bag out of Aarons hands.

A whiff of sweat coming from the inside the room hit Aarons nose, causing him to put the puzzle pieces together in his head.

“You know, I actually live not far from here. My house is walking distance. You could come over to wash up and eat breakfast with me.” Aaron offered, hearing Minhyun struggle into the clothes on the other side. The cotton gym pants felt soft against Minhyuns legs for a change. The underwear was some fancy material too, making Minhyun feel bad for using Aaron and his wardrobe for something stupid like this. Minhyun opened the door to nod.

  
Aarons eyes scanned the room from which the smell was coming from, equipped with nothing, but a bed and torn clothing including an extra shirt spread across the floor. Making his eyebrow twitch.

Minhyun and Aaron quickly sneaked out hoping not to be noticed by Dongho, succeeding when making it past the gateway of the house left behind. Walking down the narrow path of houses to Aarons place. 

The shorter boy opened his mouth to speak noticing Minhyun limping on one leg, cutting himself off startled by sound of a pair of tires roll up behind them. They turned around and there he was, Dongho following them quietly pushing his motorcycle along the way.

“Hey dude, you will let me crash at your place too right?” Dongho flashed an innocent smile at the two.

“Yeah, just the next turn.” The shortest grunted.

The trio walked into a smaller two floored house owned by Aaron, it made Dongho scoff believing that the other make was just a show off, there was no way he had enough money to afford to live in his own house. The pair was lead into a half living room-half kitchen, where Minhyun was offered a glass of water, but Dongho was instructed to not sit on the furniture by Minhyun.

“I’ll go upstairs and prepare the shower for you, I just have to look for fresh towels.” Aaron said watching the two other males lean against the kitchen counter feeling at home already. Then disappearing upstairs as promised.  
Dongho had only now noticed Minhyuns brand new baggy gym pants and pointed them out.

“Whos legs did you yank these off?” Dongho chuckled, wondering where the previous jeans had gone.

“These are Aarons, he lent them to me.” Minhyun was quick to reply, implying the destruction of his previous wear, making Dongho remember how he had ripped Minhyuns useless boxers apart.

“The underwear too?” he smirked.

“I’m trying leave it the same state it is now, I am really interesting on giving them back.” Minhyun replied, implying that he wont let Dongho have them afterwards.

Dongho could hear the sound of running water coming from upstairs, meaning Aaron was already preparing the shower for his friend, an idea had popped into his mind. Dongho definitely didn’t want the pants to be returned to that slimy little jerk the same way they are now.

Dongho put his arms on either side of Minhyun pressing him against the counter, with flames in his eyes. Sneaking his hand to the lining of Aarons pants.

“You bastard, what are you doing?” Minhyun gasped at the feeling of Donghos cold knuckles caress his skin on their way down further into Aarons underwear, warping around his boyfriend.

“Idiot.. stop.” Minhyun uttered, scared that Aaron would come down any minute.

“If you really want me to stop all you gotta do is just tell me.” Dongho smirked against Minhyuns ear, hand resting still around him. His hand felt so good already even though it wasn’t moving. Making him jolt when it started to caress him along his entire length, Minhyun hissed in defeat because he didn’t want Dongho to stop.

Causing the eldest to speed up, making the tingles running down to Minhyuns stomach more frequent.

“Dongho, the pants they are going to be dirty.” Minhyun panicked, growing even larger in Donghos hold, who ignored Minhyuns plea, being fully aware of the consequences. Gripping his hold even tighter.

The sound of water coming from upstairs had stopped, making Minhyuns heart race even more.

“Faster, f-faster.” Minhyun shut his eyes praying. Dongho listened, rushing to please the boy. Accompanying his movements with small kisses across Minhyuns cheeks. Aaron must be looking to place the towels now.

The legs of the tallest boy were growing weak, his inhales matching the speed of his boyfriends strokes. Making it his main task to try his best to not let his voice out. A pair of footsteps shifted around the floor above, making Minhyun panic as the were getting louder. He looked down to see Donghos hand passionately jerking him inside of the pants, stretching and pulling onto the waistband, making it snap against his back with each powerful thrust.  
Minhyun could swear he was already hearing footsteps belonging to his classmate run down the steps.

The waistband yanked itself deep into his skin from behind, making his behind, that was still aching from last night, react on its own. Minhyun could feel himself losing it, he bit his lip to prevent himself from making sound. A wet trail escaped dripping down and over Donghos fingers, who unbothered by it carelessly spread the unpleasant wet sensation from top to bottom. The eldest could feel his roommate pulsate in his hold until he had finally released fully, soiling Aarons underwear.

Dongho pulled his wet hand away carelessly wiping it across Aarons pants. Making Minhyuns face grow even more upset than it already had been. Minhyun panted, feeling disgustingly damp inside of his classmates boxers.

“The shower is ready.” Aaron appearing from around the corner, noticing Dongho trying his hardest to hold in a chuckle and Minhyun facing the floor, quickly rushing past him to get to the bathroom.

 

The omelette was sizzling on the pan as Aron prepared breakfast, Dongho inhaled the smell of delicious food, spreading apart on the couch, feet on the coffee table. As he waited for his lover to be done with the shower.

“So.. Your house is pretty chic, does it belong to your parents?” Dongho initiated a conversation with Aaron only to be ignored.

“Gee, I’m just trying not to be a shitty guest.” Dongho rolled his eyes, flicking the human hair off from the bottom of his socks.

“You realize Minhyun isn’t doing as well in school as he used to. He has been slacking off distracted by other things lately, its making me worried his grades will start to fall, thus hurt his academic record.” Aaron spoke too many words for Dongho to catch.

“My guy, I’ve been slipping since the first semester and I still haven’t been kicked out.. so.” Dongho blew it off.

“I don’t care about your grades! I’m talking about Minhyun. Do you not understand? You are the problem.” Aaron snapped, making Dongho chuckle how such a tiny man would be trying to intimidate him.

“You are not his mother, he is a grown man.” Dongho glared at him.

“I wish he’d regain his memory to realize that he never felt anything for you in the first place. And you would just disappear.” Aron muttered under his breath almost quiet enough for Dongho to miss it. Making him flip by jumping up from the couch ready to smear Aaron across the wall.

Only to freeze as soon when Minhyun appeared in the doorframe, signalling Dongho its his turn to wash up.

 

All of them sat by the table eating Aarons cooking, as he himself was sitting across from the couple. The tallest boys underwear giving him a warm and unpleasant damp feeling, as paper towels weren’t enough to entirely dry his crotch. He crossed his legs in effort to minimalize movement that caused his skin to flinch every time the wetness pressed against him. Causing Dongho to cast a closed clueless smile at his boyfriend.

Minhyuns hair was still dripping water collecting in the towel around his neck, as he had obviously heard the other two quarrelling downstairs and rushed to interrupt. Aaron had noticed his wet scalp and reached to bring the towel to the tallest boys hair, which automatically triggered Donghos motherly instinct leading him to catch the hand of the stranger in air.

“What makes you think you can just go ahead and grope all over him.” Dongho slapped his hand away, this jerk was trying to baby Minhyun way too much for his comfort.

“Don’t mind him he is just being jealous.” Minhyun consoled his classmate, enjoying the sight of Dongho becoming furious. He slid his hand down to his boyfriends inner thigh, trying to calm him.

“That would explain a lot.” Aaron grinned, agreeing with his friend. Dongho wanted to be man, but couldn’t as long as Minhyun was holding him back by caressing his inner thigh.

“What do you like about him anyway?” The shortest male bought a piece of meat to his mouth, eyes looking up at Minhyun.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Minhyun sneered, purposely making the male sitting beside him grow self-conscious as payback, while his touch on his boyfriends thigh became more and more devious, sliding all the way up to innocently brush against his crotch. Dongho didn’t know which one of the two he was pissed off at more.

“What about you, why do you like him.” Aron turned to Dongho.

“Honestly, I have no idea either.” Dongho mocked Minhyuns voice. Making Aaron snort from trying not to laugh out loud at the grown man fussing at the table. Donghos fist trembled aching to collide with Aarons jaw.

“What about you?! Why do you like him?!” he snapped, catching the shorter male off guard. Dongho snapped out of his rage feeling Minhyuns palm press against his groin, running carelessly in circles.

“You piece of S-“ Dongho hissed at Minhyun, feeling the other males fingers pull him into a painful squeeze. To which the other responded with an innocent “Hm?” Dongho returned to eating angrily, just so he could get out of this place sooner.

The air in the room had become weird for Aaron, he resumed to talk about studies instead, firing up a conversation about their project. From above the table it looked like Minhyun was actively engaging in the discussion, Aaron had no idea that his classmate was nails deep in Donghos crotch when speaking. The nervous male could feel a yelp building up at the back of his throat and quickly bought food to his mouth as a decoy.

“Your cooking really reeeeaaally is great!!” Dongho moaned when releasing the fork from his mouth, already plotting his revenge.

Minhyun rolled over in his bed trying to dodge Dongho laying next to him, who was eagerly trying to knock the text book out of his hands for attention.

“Minhyunnn it’s already half an hour past seven.” Dongho whined. Making the other boy stuck out his tongue, giving him only a brief “No.” Prompting Dongho to tussle in bed, squishing Minhyuns cheeks together for a kiss. Interrupted when both heard the sound of Donghos phone buzz.

“My friends must be inviting me to go drinking, I must attend since I have nothing to do at home.” Dongho exclaimed, trying to black mail his boyfriend for neglecting him, eyes locked on him ready to run head first after his phone. Minhyuns eyes locked right back at him, bolting up from the bed to run after the phone and delete whatever text he got.

Minhyun got to the device first, blocking his boyfriend with his back.

“You would never guess the pass code to my phone.” Dongho announced proudly.  
Minhyun entered the licence plate number of Donghos motorcycle unlocking it in seconds.

“What the-“ he tried to reach over Minhyuns shoulder to grapple it out of his hold, as his roommate darted into the bathroom eyes still fixed on the phone. He slammed the door shut inches away from Donghos nose, locking himself inside.

 

“Hey!!!! Round two of drinking!! Come to our bar tonight and bring your boy toy!!” Mingi texted.

“No thanks! I hate people that wear tight jeans! Don’t text me ever again!” Minhyun replied, posing to be Dongho.

Dongho had managed to lock pick the door from outside, breaking in to tickle the tallest boy in order to retrieve his cell. Minhyun squirmed in his hold trying to run past Dongho, colliding with the hands of the oldest, who then pecked Minhyun on the lips, snatching the phone out of Minhyuns hands while the boy was off guard, bolting away.

 

  
Jonghyuns eyes shot up from his glass seeing Dongho entering the bar, Mingi chuckled next to him pointing at Donghos arm candy storming in right after him.

“I guess he won’t be drinking tonight.” Mingi hid his nose inside his cup to hide his wide smile.

“Uhh, long time no see Dongho.” Jonghyun nervously snickered, trying to come up with an excuse as to why he had dragged his friend out drinking two nights in a row, to cover up for his friend Mingi who was in charge of planning this out.

Minhyun snorted plopping himself on the edge of the tacky leather seats, fearing coming in contact with strange stains. Donghos friends didn’t interest him in the slightest, he had only appeared today to make sure Dongho doesn’t drink himself to death. 

Mingi delightfully watched the couple, quivering in anticipation to pop the important question. Obviously anxiously waiting to find out what had happened in-between the night prior. He just needed Jonghyun to initiate for the plan, turning to the timid boy and mouthing a “Go!” to him. Jonghyun panicked trying to recount his lines in his head.

“So!! I heard that you left the party the morning with sore feet, did your leg hurt?!” Jonghyun yelled, a little too loud. Facing in the wrong direction, eyes fixed on the wall instead of looking at Minhyun to whom he was speaking to.

“Yeah, it must of been a real pain in the ass.” Mingi added, gulping when realizing he had gotten his own lines wrong. Earing two pairs of judging eyes staring him down, his plan had crumbled.

“Did you guys get together last night?” Jonghyun tried to salvage the plot.

“Oh my gosh, that is none of your business!!” Mingi pretended to be shocked. Jonghyun had been betrayed.  
Dongho was just about to smack the other two boys for making his boyfriend uncomfortable. To his surprise, he froze hearing Minhyuns calm voice speak up.

“What do you wanna know?” Minhyun leaned forwards resting his head on his elbows. Dongho became horrified, observing his boyfriends lips curling into a sly smirk. He was about to expose him for everything. His friends would never look at him the same way.

“Mingi! This is our song!!” Dongho jumped from the table, pulling his youngest friend away from the table. Leaving Jonghyun and Minhyun by themselves. Jonghyun gestured a “No” with his hands to stop Minhyun from elaborating, not wanting to be scarred by the details.

Both of the boys at the table watched as the other two were having fun dancing to crappy pop songs, soon the two dancing were noticed by a group of very entertained girls, who began handing them drinks. Mingi drank from every glass that was given to him, oblivious to contents. Jonghyun quietly clapped his hands along secretly cheering for his friends dance moves from afar.

Minhyun cringed, it reminded him of himself back when he first came home from hospital.

“Does your friend grind on every stranger like that.” Minhyun watched Mingi helplessly stumble into Dongho numerous times.

“He starts putting the moves on literally anything that breathes whenever he gets drunk, he usually has no recollection of it later.” Jonghyun chuckled.

“Even Dongho?” Minhyun raised a brow.

“He has tried to drag Dongho into the broom stick closet a few times, but he usually just hits on people.” Jonghyun scratched the back of his neck, holding up his hand trying to count something in his head, probably the amount of times Mingi has done it, however he appeared to be lacking a few more fingers.

“Don’t worry! Dongho always manages to fight him off.” Jonghyun jolted.

“Does he hit on you too?” Minhyun asked, watching the color suddenly leave the older males face from hearing the question.

“Me? No..?” Jonghyun panicked.

“How come he does it to everyone, except you. Its kind of suspicious considering the fact that, as you said, if he did something he wouldn’t remember it afterwards.” Minhyun judged the older boy, whos thumbs were now becoming crimson red, from being nervously itched. He could see right through him.

“No! I’d never do anything to him!” Jonghyun protested, his husky voice almost cracking.

“It doesn’t make it different if he is the one initiating, he’s still not fully aware of what is happening. It doesn’t make it right.” Minhyun scolded.

“For how long have you liked him?”

“I always had a thing for him, I just started feeling differently for him like one or two moths ago.” Jonghyun played with his thumbs.

“Me and Dongho got him to wear a skirt for a Halloween party, and I thought it was cute.” He added, making Minhyuns face twist in disgust.

This guy was a weirdo for sure, but he did not expect Dongho had to be involved in such incriminating practices.

The end of the night had rolled over quickly enough, Dongho piggy backed the passed out youngest out of the bar to pass him onto Jonghyun. Making Minhyun throw a glare at him at the timid male, crushing from the weight placed onto his back. He mouthed a quick “See you.” to the couple and took off.

Dongho sighed loudly, he had escaped being mocked by Mingi for another day, yet he should not rest.

“I’m not going out drinking anymore.” Dongho turned to his boyfriend, it was the only way he could prevent Minhyun and Mingi from ever talking to eachoter.

“I know you won’t.” Minhyun victoriously flashing his tongue at his boyfriend.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very fillery chapter? Sorry about. ;;
> 
> Dont know if i'll expand on the relationship in between the side characters, for sake of those that came to read this purely for their own pairing. I could do a spin-off oneshot instead though?
> 
> Uhh anyways thanks to those few that are still actively reading this ;; ilysm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a rly quick chapter that some how took me like eight years to write. maybe ill perhaps finish the next chapter by the time minhyun gets back to nu'est.

The school work had piled up quickly for Minhyun, he spent the next few days practicing vigorously for the tests coming up. Dongho had to gradually give up trying to steal the attention of the younger male in order not to distract him, despite that being painfully hard for him to achieve. 

The more he had to be ignored by his boyfriend, the more ill thoughts were popping into his head. What Minhyuns classmate, Aaron had said bothered him more often, he was beginning to reconsider some of the points bought up against him. For example, it was his fault Minhyun was having such a hard time studying, and distancing away from Minhyun would probably be for the best. 

He quickly rejected the idea, at this current moment in time, Minhyun wanted to be with him and Dongho wanted him back. It just felt right, even if the whole world would crumble around them. At least they’d still remember that they have each other. And that was all that mattered to him anyways.

Dongho was laying down in the bed back raised by the cushions. His roommate resting on Donghos chest resting his head against the shoulder, busy scrolling over notes on his phone. The eyelids of the oldest were already draping themselves over his droopy sleepy eyes.

His low breaths fluttering the loose hair strands of his boyfriend who was seemingly unbothered by it. Minhyun was radiating, as long as he had the chance to hold him, the time had stopped for him. He wished this moment would never end.

Minhyun felt his boyfriends rough hands sneak up onto him to give him ticklish belly rubs. Minhyun let the boys hands roam unbothered, his palms felt calming, as they found their way underneath the shirt, running in smooth circles over his stomach only making the target flinch whenever he was felt in a ticklish spot.

Minhyun opened the front camera on his phone, to expose his roommate in the act quickly snapping a picture as blackmail. Dongho scoffed bouncing his back on the mattress causing his friend to almost drop his phone, who quickly went back to typing.

Dongho cautiously drove the shirt up Minhyuns chest to further bother the boys tummy. Donghos eyes lit up, upon witnessing his boyfriends stomach bare skin smooth and without any marks.

His pants hanging dangerously low, waistband stretched into a straight line over his hips, teasing the oldest boy with a sneak peak of the inside from his angle. The body of the youngest boy was so frail compared to his, making his curiosity grow even more.

The hands traveled further down the boys stomach, causing Minhyun to gasp upon the unexpected contact, the fingers inching below moments away from reaching his crotch. Instinctively he grabbed both of the roaming hands gripping them in his hold, he was hesitating.

Dongho simply took that as a “No” with nothing more to it, besides even if the other had let him, it wouldn’t be right of him to keep Minhyun away from doing his work, knowing his boyfriend would probably not be happy about failing his grades just because of his boyfriend could not stop getting himself from being turned on by him all the time.

Minhyun noticed Donghos hands retreating away from him, and twitched to grip them back into place. He didn’t want his boyfriend to stop, he wanted to be touched more by him, every part in his body aching for warmth of the other male. The phone had already slid out of his hands, long forgotten in the sheets.

Dongho forgot about what he had just told himself a second ago and let his hands act freely on their own disappearing deep into the pants of the youngest, who in return sighed from relief after he was allowed touch.

Dongho tugged the pants downwards to bring his boyfriends manhood out of his pant as if he were unwrapping it for himself like a present. Minhyuns cheeks turned to red when he was sitting in a position where he could only look down upon his own naked bottom half, as he wished to much rather turn his head back to look to his boyfriend. It was exciting, Minhyun couldn’t read Donghos current expression, the older male being in full control of him he had no idea what he was planning on doing, as the other boys eyes loomed over his shoulder seeing it all.

The hand on him began to move, giving him all the love and affection he needed from hisboyfriend. His eyes shut from being caressed from top to bottom. Minhyun grew flustered watching his body react from being fondled with, shooting his head to the side away from his growing erection. Dongho used his free hand to yank him by his chin and force him to look at himself again. His groin lovingly cupped in his boyfriends palms.

“Look.” Dongho breathed against his ear, wanting his boyfriend to appreciate the view, like it was the most precious sight the man had ever witnessed.

Minhyun could hear the tiredness in Donghos voice, his sleepiness reflecting in his sloppy hand movements. If he was to fall asleep right then and there Minhyun was sure he’d probably break at least one of his boyfriends ribs.

The tallest boy panted sweat gathering around his neck and back, eyes becoming glassy, as hand burned hot around him squeezing him tightly. Minhyun could count all fingers on Donghos hand as they slid up and back down, making him release soundless whimpers each time the thumb would end up brushing against his tip.

Donghos chest was rising up pressing onto his boyfriends back with every breath, amazed by his boyfriend, his boyfriend was glowing.

“Minhyun-ah you are so cute.” Said Dongho, noticing Minhyuns earlobes turn to cute shade of red, taking one of them in between the teeth and gently nibbling on it. His boyfriends body felt tingly all over his body, as he was being pricked by tiny waves of electricity.

Looking down and seeing his hard-on standing tall before himself made him weirdly aroused, yet it so felt weird and unpleasant at the same time he wanted to turn away, but Dongho held his jaw in place preventing him from escaping.

Minhyun could not catch up with Donghos speed anymore, agonizing in his boyfriends hold now desperate to breathe. Twisting his neck to the side with every chance, only to be forced back by Donghos hand.

“You are doing so well baby, you can do it.” Dongho placed soft kisses over Minhyun trying to soothe away his impatient yelps.

The youngest boy was gasping hard from the lack of air, droll already beginning to trickle down from the edge of his lips, however his hands were too busy occupied with tearing at the sheets instead leaving him unable to wipe himself. Desperately twisting head to the side, afraid to let droll drip from his mouth.

Noticing this Dongho tilted his head back and running his tongue along the wet trail on Minhyuns chin, wiping him clean. The youngest was nearing his limit already, shaking within Donghos grasp, he panicked, freeing his nails from the sheets to reaching his arm for the tissue box.

Dongho freed his hand from Minhyuns chin to knock the box off the table before the youngest could fetch from it to prevent his boyfriend from using it to cover himself.

“Don’t look away Minhyun.” Dongho took his friends head back into his hold. The youngest squeaked out a muffled “No!” squirming look away, trying to purposely hold himself from reaching his climax not wanting to see himself, it was embarrassing. Yet his body was anxiously trembling to release any second, Dongho knew this, he knew just the thing to do to force his boyfriend to give in.

“I love you, I love you so much Minhyun-ah” Donghod voice lacking energy, from being in a state of ecstasy.

His words alone were enough for the taller boy to break, helplessly watching himself release thick strings inside of his boyfriends hand, who let everything drip down freely in-between his fingers, unable to turn away.

Both males were frozen in place wheezing to catch their breath. After it was finally over, Donghos hand dropped limp from Minhyuns jaw finally setting it free. The youngest fell into a daydream state. Both stared up at the ceiling, everything around them felt so calm and soundless. In that moment Minhyun felt so content, there was nothing else in the world he wanted, everything was already given to him.

Soon his panting stopped and gradually his breathing went back to normal. He rushed to remove his pants to prevent from them from getting even dirtier than they already were, sitting up to finally look back at his boyfriend.

Dongho, however, was still panting heavily, his eyes barely open and every inch of his body coated in a layer of gleaming sweat. He was unable to move or help himself at all, entirely at the mercy of Minhyun.

The tallest boy wanted to torture him a little, to return the favour for the times Dongho had done it to him, but he just couldn’t bear to not please his best friend, not being able to fully touch him would be a worse punishment for himself rather than his boyfriend.

He freed his lover of his pants revealing a wet circle shaped spot that had recently formed on his underwear making the fabric appear see through, his budging hard-on almost shining through it.

The youngest spared him out of his underwear, staring in admiration, the oldest was fully hard already deliciously dripping. Donghos eyes twitched when Minhyun had already moved down moments away from his crotch, it was almost as if Donghos vision had gone into an absolute blur, letting him only be able to recognize shapes and colors. Particularly, the shape of Minhyuns head lowering to press the lips against his wet tip, slowly parting them over the head.

The other male gasped, trying to regain his ability to speak, upon the view of his boyfriend innocently wrapping his lips around him drove him mad, he wanted to swear.

The males hand twitched into Minhyuns hair slowly starting to guide the mouth of the other male lower onto himself, pulling it away worried that the other boy wouldn’t be take the entire thing in, moments before the tallest boy slid down again on his own, repeating the same pattern thereafter.

“Why are you so good at this?” Dongho managed to breathe out, his voice barely there.

“Did you this practice on someone else before me?” Dongho had somehow managed to get jealous at the worst possible time, yet his voice was too faint to even reach Minhyuns ears.  
Minhyun drove his lips back up releasing the boy from his mouth, long strings of droll still attaching him to Dongho.

He reviewed the eldests expression, whom looked like he was currently frozen in time and space, face turning paler.

Satisfied, he went back down to finish him off vigorously jerking him with his mouth, taking small split-second pauses in between to release his hot breaths against the oldest boys length.

Dongho felt himself coming closer to a release, he attempted to yank Minhyun back by his hair to prevent himself from finishing inside of his boyfriends mouth. The youngest protested not wanting to let his lovers warmth leave his mouth quite yet.

Dongho managed to part the head away at the very last second, coming hard onto his boyfriends mouth, creating a wet dripping mess across the other males face. Dongho swore watching a wet trail drip down from Minhyuns parted lips.  
He felt like passing out due to all of his energy had been literally sucked out of him after the ordeal.

“Lets go take a shower together!” Minhyun announced, trying to pull his half dead boyfriend back up from the bed, energized as ever.

 

 

Minhyun had done changing the sheets preparing the bed for both boys to sleep on. Not long before the other boy appeared out of the shower, clothe less posing in the door way with his head tilted to the side to show off his handsome side profile, index and a thumb squeezing the bridge of his nose, knee bent in. Such a display earned a disappointed frown from his friend.

“Is this your official bed wear from now on?” Minhyun pointed with his chin unimpressed.

“I’ve always walk around naked, I was just previously covering up in consideration for my roommate.” Dongho pretended to flip his hair, tumbling into the bed, excited for his next nap. Minhyun fought the bigger male off of him, seeing his roommates uncensored bottom half dangle around freely made him feel uneasy.

“You should be thankful, I’m helping out with limiting the laundry load, I’m really just doing this for your sake.” Dongho forced his friend into a hug, squishing their cheeks together. Minhyun did not buy such a ridiculous excuse. Dongho began eying Minhyuns sleeping wear suspiciously. Realizing, the youngest pulled his hands over his chest to prevent himself from getting stripped, his boyfriend attacking his boxer briefs instead.

“Ack! Stop you bastard!” Minhyun yelled from having both of his legs be yanked high up in the air as he was being robbed of his underwear to match with his boyfriend.

 

  
The clock was showing a single digit, bedroom flooded with darkness of the night. Yet Minhyun could not sleep, he tossed around in bed uneasy as if something was pulling up from his sleep, his eyes shot open feeling a heavy army holding him pressed down into the mattress, he did not recognize it’s touch.

The taller boy began panicking, trying to get the heavy hand off from himself, he felt like it was suffocating him. Already tearing the limb off from his body with all of his strength making him shoot up in bed. Horrified to see the naked body of his roommate laying next to him.

He was overdriven by sudden feelings of fear and confusion, in a state of being half asleep half awake.  
He began screaming trying to push the other male away from him, waking up Dongho in process who himself became frightened by Minhyuns screams.

The terrified boy shrieked when his roommate hurried to sit up and calm him. Dongho slammed the night light on, to console his boyfriend, but he just wouldn’t stop screaming. In midst of pushing his roommate away, Minhyuns fingernails sliced across Donghos skin, the other boy hissed in pain.

“Get away from me! Get away!” Minhyun cried, as Dongho painfully cupped Minhyuns face in his hands forcing the youngest to face him.

“Its me! Its me! Calm down I’m not going to hurt you.” Dongho held the other boy in place, only to be slapped away.

“No, let go!!” Minhyun yelled trying to free his face, Dongho kept it in place, who himself was now terrified out of his mind, he had no choice but to yell in order to kick some sense into his roommate.

“Its just me damn it!” Dongho raised his voice making the other boy freeze, his eyes watered as he trembled in Donghos hold. Minhyuns brain suddenly unwinding as his roommates face came further into focus.

“Dongho?” his every breath had turned into a hoarse whimper, the eldest pulled his chin over the shoulder gently patting his back until his friend had calmed down.

“Did you have a nightmare?” he said. The other boy nodded, a painful lump stuck at the back of his throat was making it hard for him to speak.

“Do you want to tell me?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t know why you were in the same bed as me. I was scared.” Minhyun pulled apart to catch a glimpse of Dongho.

The face of the other boy calmed him, but something in Minhyuns nightmare had made him feel different about his roommate, it was almost like he didn’t even recognize him.

“Dongho you are bleeding.” Minhyun cried over the scratches he had made over Donghos face and arms, a long streak of blood was rolling down from above his eyebrow.

“Go to bed, I’ll take care of it.” Dongho pushed Minhyun back into the sheets wrapping his arms under the duvet him tucking him inside.

Minhyun needed sleep right now, if his boyfriend were to fail his upcoming tests, because of stress he would never forgive himself, of course he would blame none other than himself.

 

Dongho applied a band aid to his face the nail had cut him suprisingly deep. Worse than his physical injury, he couldn’t shake off the uneasy feeling he got from Minhyuns sudden outburst. The thought of his boyfriend being afraid of him made him feel ill.

Sometimes dreams mean a lot more, your brain doesn’t just project things out of thin air, he thought. 

He was agreeing more and more with what Aaron had said, Minhyun was not for him. Dongho didn’t consider himself an exactly good person, yet Minhyun was excellent, smart and kind with an actual future ahead of him. And Dongho was always causing trouble and never doing any good, an inconvenience.

His mind raced thinking about the future, perhaps one day he will just end up hurting Minhyun. It was breaking his heart so much, that night he went to sleep onto the couch.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) :) :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got a little busy sorry for being so late. this fic has become my baby. my very ugly unattractive baby. thank u for waiting.

Minhyun rushed to prepare a breakfast table for himself and his roommate, whistling across the room to signal that the table has been set. The youngest had an important test later the same day, and he wanted everything to be perfect, even the breakfast. It helped him remain calm knowing that everything is neat and in order, so there will be nothing on his mind during the exam that could distract him.

Dongho slouched to the table, eyes gloomy and dark from torment, sitting down in his chair deep in thought. Minhyun chuckled, his roommate looked like a giant upset toddler today.

“Why did you sleep on the couch?” Minhyun took the first bite.

“I didn’t want to freak you out in case you had a nightmare again.” Dongho sulked, playing with the fork in his hand.

Minhyun raised a brow, he barely had any recollection of last night, although the band aid on his roommates eyebrow was proof that something did indeed happen. He reached across the table to touch the scar, Dongho didn’t flinch when touched, assuring his boyfriend that at least that the injury wasn’t that painful. Minhyun became apologetic, he must of scared the living daylights out of Dongho.

“Dongho have I ever sleepwalked when living with you before?” Minhyun gulped, coming to the conclusion that he might of developed some kind of sleep disorder by going to the bed at odd times. Dongho shook his head in response, chewing the food in his mouth for awkwardly long without swallowing, completely phased out for the conversation.

“What if your dream was like a.. future prediction, like a vision?” Dongho finally shot his eyes up at Minyun who rolled his eyes, as if he had just heard the most ridiculous explanation. Yet the oldest remained serious with his expression, watching his boyfriends frown turn into a sly smile. Minhyun figured it out, Dongho was just scared he was going to get dumped one day, it was hilarious. The eldest did not understand why the other boy was suddenly chuckling so much, it pissed him off.

“I like you Dongho. I’d never push you away.” The youngest teased.

“Why on earth would you even like me.” Dongho pouted harder, muttering under his breath.

“There is only one Dongho that I want.” Minhyun smirked deviously lifting his foot up to Donghos lap suggestively under the table.

“Besides, your looks or personality aren’t the only things that I like about you.”

Donghos eyes turned into dots feeling his boyfriends foot wiggle on his crotch, his cheeks blooming with red. The youngest retrieved his foot and returned to eating, before Dongho spoke up again after few moments still not being able to shut up.

“But we don’t have anything in common. You are smart and clean and smart and pretty and-“ Minhyun cut off his boyfriend babbling by jabbing a fork towards his mouth, Donghos mouth formed into a thin line, his lips disappearing into his mouth as his eyes now focused on the weapon.

“I’m fine with that, if I do get bothered by it I can always just.. break you.” Minhyun threatened.

“B-Break me?” Donghos focused onto his attacker.

“I’ve already stopped you from drinking, and soon I’ll fix your other habits too; get you to fix your grades, get you to take a shower two times a day, get rid of your motorcycle-“ Minhyun was interrupted.

“You won’t dare. Hwang. Minhyun.” Dongho shot lasers with his eyes at his boyfriend.

“I guess I’ll really do have to break up with you then.” Minhyun pretended to be sad, going back to his plate. Dongho panicked upon hearing Minhyun utter the dreaded words of breakup. Immediately realizing its just a ploy or rather even blackmail, he flashed his teeth at Minhyun angrily making the male laugh.

 

Aaron almost didn’t notice his friend landing on the seat in front of him, being deeply immersed into his notes for the exam. Minhyun was acting rather lively before the exam, which was very unlike of him, it was highly supicious.

“Did something exciting happen to you today?” Aron raised an eyebrow.

“Ah no actually, I started my day with a horrible dream.” Minhyun switched the subject, realizing he had been caught while his mind was off somewhere else thinking about his hilarious boyfriend possibly crying over their motorcycle right about now.

“What was it about?” Aaron took a sip out of his mug, switching interest to Minhyuns new subject.

“It was weird. I can barely remember it, but it was like I forgot who I was for a second.” Minhyun rested his hands on the table, waiting for any change on Aarons face, he wasn’t weirded out by how silly his description sounded thus far, so the tallest continued.

“I woke up next to Dongho and freaked out, because I didn’t expect him to be next to me? It’s almost like I forgot who he was for a second. But at the same time I knew it was my roommate.” Minhyun pondered. “What do you think?”

Aaron grinned, like he had just been delivered the greatest news.

“That’s good! It means you are regaining your memory!” his eyes lit up.

“What do you mean? I’m definitely not missing anything from my memory.” Minhyun clarified, drawing his attention away from the other male back to his notes.

Aaron stared blankly at the other male trying to hold himself back from smiling. Perhaps just like that, one day Minhyun would wake up remembering that he doesn’t feel anything for Dongho. The thought of his best friend finally being freed from that careless slack filled Aaron with joy.

“And you? Did something exciting happen to you too today?” Minhyun noticed Aaron trying to contain a smile.

“It’s a secret.” The short boy flashed his tongue at the other moving his hand across the table to meet with Minhyuns.

“I have thirty more minutes, I’ll catch you after the exam!” Minhyun slid his hand off the table and into his book bag, pulling it over his shoulder. Aaron just watched as the tallest boy rushed to get up from his seat and leave.

 

Hours had already passed since the exam, the skies had been painted with dark red as sun had almost set behind the neighbourhood rooftops. Dongho switched off the engine of his beloved motorcycle. Longingly caressing the frame with his palms, his throat trembled and voice began to crack.

“I love you so much baby..” Dongho said, with deep grief in his voice.

His hands suddenly drawn to the phone buzzing in his pocket. It was a text from Minhyun. Now that Dongho put his mind to it, he had remembered how Minhyun hadn’t called him or even texted him the entire day, even after his exam. Something had to be wrong. He opened the text, it was a chain of a bunch of gibberish numbers and letters, the exam must of been very difficult.

Dongho looked up at his apartment window from the outside. He sighed in relief seeing the window closed shut, this meant that his boyfriend hadn’t jumped out of it yet and he still had time.

The bedroom doors blew open. The stench of alcohol was the first thing that welcomed him into the room, accompanied with loud wailing coming from underneath a duvet.  
  
“Donghoo, I failed the test!!” The younger male cried as the other carefully peeled back the sheets. Minhyun was stripped down to his underwear, eyes with deep red rims circling them.

“How do you know? Have the results been announced yet?” Dongho panicked, extending his arms to his terrified roommate.

“No, but I couldn’t answer any of the questions, they were too haaard.” Minhyun sobbed into his roommates forearm for comfort. Just like Aaron had predicted for Dongho to not interfere with Minhyun and his studies. It actually happened, Minhyun had failed the test, obviously it must of happened because of him. He was freaking out.

“But you are so smart?! How?!”

“I didn’t study for it you idiot!!”

Dongho sat down in bed trying to rid his boyfriend of the beer cans, it was so unlike of Minhyun. He had never seen him this way, so dirty, loud and drunk. Maybe loud, but never this dirty or drunk. A giant thundercloud of guilt was hovering above Donghos head, there was nothing he could do to go back and fix it, he hugged the other male.

Minhyun tried to fight him off only to end up falling back down into the sheets, drunk out of his mind. Dongho looked over his roommate in pity, Minhyun had spread out on the bed, knees bent up legs parted all the way, he was giggling into the back of his hand, eyes staring invitingly right back at Dongho. He gulped.

“Dongho, lets do it.” Minhyun tugged onto the sleeve of his boyfriends shirt. The eldest literally had to channel all of the energy in his body just to hold himself from pouncing right onto and perhaps even quite literally into, the helpless male.

“You are drunk. I’m not going to take an advantage of that.” Dongho scolded, focusing his mind on the most disgusting imagery he could imagine just to distract himself, facing a different direction.

“I’m not even thaaat drunk! C’mon...” The youngest threw a fit with his feet, yet the other male stood still as a stone, unconvinced.

“I swear.. If you don’t do anything right now I’ll break up with you!” Minhyun begged. The other boy slowly creaked his neck to face his boyfriend, swallowing the uneasy feeling at the back of his throat. There was a brief second of intermission their eyes had already locked on each other.

The eldest didn’t hesitate a second more collapsing onto his friend, as they collided with their mouths. Minhyuns hands instinctively wrapped around the other male for comfort, fingers already gripped into the back of Donghos shirt. The other male felt goose bumps as his shirt drove up his body to exposing more of his back to the chilling temperature of their shared bedroom.

He pulled their lips apart to pull the shirt over his head, straddling the smaller boy under him in-between his knees. Minhyun whined as the other boy suddenly towered looming over him, he was being ungratefully impatient.

Minhyun moved his hands to help his boyfriend unbuckle his belt quicker, as soon it was loose the eldest yanked the belt out of his pants like a whip, Minhyun jolted, he could swear he just heard it snap. While he was off guard the oldest took hold of both of his arms forcing them in-between the belt.

“You.. bastard!” Minhyun hissed. His hands were harshly pulled up to the headrest, belt tightening around his wrists painfully hard, as he was now permanently attached to the bed frame. The smaller boy helplessly tussled trying to free himself from the uncomfortable position. Donghos eyes zoomed over the strapped down boy from bottom to top landing his eyes on a spot on his neck. The bruise that was once there had faded leaving a blank canvas for Dongho to start over. Minhyun stopped fighting when the eldest suddenly attacked his neck with gentle bites.

The eldest ran laps with his tongue over the same spot for what felt like the ninth time already, every wet kiss felt freezing cold against his heated neck. The dizziness was creeping up on him, he felt one wet press on his body in one place, then the next in another. The eldest had lined his mouth in between the collarbones of his boyfriend, slowly beginning to lick downwards his chest, exploring every part of his smooth unharmed skin. The tallest whimpered upon every touch as wet butterfly kisses trailed down his ribcage, damping his skin.

Minhyun let out a cute hiccup when his boyfriend had reached his stomach, he was ticklish there, so Dongho went slow giving a soft kiss to Minhyuns bellybutton on his way further down, reaching the elastic of the taller males briefs.

Minhyun spread his thighs apart, legs quivering in anticipation for the follow-up. Stopping dead in his tracks when he heard a chuckle coming from the other male.

“Do you want it Minhyun-ah?” The other male breathed against his boxer briefs, causing him to nod frantically unable to open his mouth as spit was gathering at his mouth.

“Why should I? You’ve been bad.” Dongho argued, reminding his boyfriend of the failed test. Now was not the best time for this, the taller boy was growing hard in his boxers, the outline of his erection clearly visible to him from across the bed.

“Donghoo not now.. ack!” Minhyun flinched, throwing his head back when Dongho took hold of his thighs forcefully rising them up. His rough hands running across the smooth pale skin squeezing them bright pink in his grasp.

“Apologize first.” Dongho muttered. Minhyun realized he had been put into a situation where his boyfriend would make him beg for it. He wasn’t exactly suffering right now, but it was just highly annoying, he just wanted for his boyfriend to get over it and fuck him up instead.

Dongho squinted his eyes at his lover, who was fully conscious glaring back at him, even daring to throw a dirty look at him. Minhyun wasn’t drunk, not even slightly. His breath smelled nothing of beer, the stench was coming from the sheets that had been carefully damped moments prior, the cans on the bedside were open but they still had plenty of liquid inside. Minhyun was trying to fool Dongho, and he saw right through him.

“Cut this out you bastard!” Minhyun hissed, refusing to give Kang Idiot Dongho the satisfaction of hearing him begging for forgiveness, still busy with trying to keep up the act of being drunk. In response, the eldest boy scrambled to get up from the bed gathering his shirt to put it back on.

Minhyun froze in fear realizing his boyfriend was going to leave him out cold, naked and rock hard tied to the bed like that, perhaps even the whole night.

“I’m sorry!! I’ll be good!” His eyes watered. Dongho sat back down into bed, the other boy cried out of happiness feeling Donghos warmth return to his thighs.

“I’m not going to forgive to you until you apologize properly.” Dongho said bringing his lips to his boyfriends inner thigh. Biting and sucking onto the soft skin, eyes still following the tied up male watching in terror. Colouring his pretty peach skin into a shade of even more beautiful bright red. The youngest scattered to get the words out of mouth, trying to come up with an apology that would save him from being left unfucked tonight.

The eldest took the silence of the liar as an act of aggression, moving upwards his boyfriends thigh by half an inch to leave yet another such as painful mark. Minhyuns exhales turned into hisses and inhales into whine like purring. Dongho peeled away the edge of the underwear to sneak a bite past the lining of his briefs. Just as Minhyun was expecting for his briefs to be finally removed, Dongho pulled away and moved to mirror the pattern on the other thigh, making the other male sob.

This was much worse than being left tied up overnight. He had enough of this.

“I’m sorry! For failing! I’m sorry for failing the test!” Minhyun called out, his boyfriend ignored him, as if it was not the right thing that he wanted to hear. Sucking big, round marks into inner thigh of the panting male. Grinding his teeth deep into the flesh as punishment for the wrong answer. Repeating the same steps further up the leg.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry please.. please!” His legs trembled and skin already felt like burning, the thighs had been trailed with large hickeys.

“There is another thing you need to apologize for.” Dongho flashed his boyfriend a reassuring smile, giving the other time to think it over. Minhyun was puzzled he had no idea, the time was up. The shorter male took grip of the abused thighs again leaning down to the underwear, the other boy screeched as the ears of his best friend had brushed over the sore skin on his inner thigh.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, but I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I did-“ Minhyun cried, his act of him trying to pretend to be drunk had flown right out of the window.

“You need to apologize for lying to me.” Dongho instructed, his voice sounded lively and happy compared to his boyfriends desperate angry whines.

It took few moments for the lying male to realize that Dongho wasn’t fooled by his acting, Minhyun was as sober than ever. He gritted his teeth out of frustration and equal amount of embarrassment washing over him, all of the effort he had put into bullying his boyfriend had backfired. Now he was the one being fucked over.

The eldest blinked twice at his friends neglected manhood eagerly poked at the fabric of the briefs, tracing the outline with his eyes. Taking the fabric in-between his teeth, the other male felt the texture of his boyfriends teeth scrape against the slit of the head. A high pitched yelp of his broke the silence in the room.

“I’m sorry for- Pretending to be drunk- I’m sorry, for lying!” Minhyun yelled at the top of his lungs, loud enough to frighten Dongho who then chuckled at the misery of his roommate.

“After this.. I’m going to end you.. Kang Dongho.” Minhyun scoffed, as the other male had once and for all finally freed him of his underwear. Crawling up to unfasten the wrists.

“Hang on. Don’t untie them.” The tallest blushed, trying his best to mask the shame on his face.

“You like stuff like this?” Donghos eyes lit up in admiration.

“Shut up you idiot.” Minhyun spat at the male who wasn’t even trying to mock him, not willing to admit that they are both equally weirdos. The belt tightened around his wrists even more, he heard the mechanism lock in.

“Oh no I wasn’t letting you go. I was just securing it, I didn’t actually fasten it the first time.” Dongho joked, although the belt indeed wasn’t secured the first time. Minhyun could’ve broken out of it literally at any given moment, but he was too busy with trying to act helpless and intoxicated, the lying boy had realized it himself by now.

Oldest got off the angry boy to fetch something from the drawer, it was stuck shut. Minhyun had never seen inside of the nightstand cabinet, he assumed it was locked and they key had gone missing. The eldest shook the cabinet tearing the drawer out, pulling out a half used bottle of lube, to which Minhyun frowned in disgust.

“Ah, Don’t worry I used this when I was single.” Dongho stuttered, trying to explain for himself. Minhyun blanked out for a minute, trying to think back of a time Dongho would’ve had the time play with himself while they were living together, cringing when remembering he was the one who always changed Donghos sheets for him.

The eldest positioned himself in-between his boyfriends legs coating his fingers with the left over content from the bottle, his boyfriend didnt hesitate to spread himself shamelessly wide, making the male gulp at the sight. He pressed in the first digit carefully reading the expressions of his boyfriend, who had already squeezed his eyes shut repeating slow breaths.

Minhyuns back arched a bit feeling the second digit slide past the first, he felt a burning sensation but it felt good, he gave his boyfriend a little nod. Gasping at the feeling of the fingers dancing inside of him, sending him into a state of bliss at they brushed against the same spot that Dongho had memorized from the last time. The oldest felt it more, causing the other male to sway his hips out of control, his whole body aggressively yanked itself to the side trying to feel more of Donghos fingers.

Minhyuns neck was sparkling with sweat his hair a sticky mess over his face. Dongho brushed the hair out of the way to see his lovers face with one had, and slipped in a third digit with the other, three fingers twirling inside at his entrance. The bedframe did not hold, snapping the belt open, Minhyun slipped out of his imprisonment motionless on the bed.

“You good?” Dongho asked, watching the other boy pant.

“If you don’t hurry I’m going to die.” The other male managed to hiss out, throwing a passive aggressive glare at his boyfriend who was still stretching him down below, lube trailing down his thighs.

Dongho leaned over back to the drawer to fetch for condoms, but the youngest pulled him back pushing him down and positioning himself above his hips.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to put it on?” Eldest looked up at his boyfriend, from this angle he looked so short compared to him, only reaching up to his chin.  
“I don’t think you’ve even had that many close encounters.” Minhyun joked, yet the implication that Dongho wasn’t lucky with women was obvious to him. He didn’t gave time for his roommate to snarl back, Minhyuns cold wet hand slimed the lube over his length in a rush. The tallest held onto his shoulder with one hand, hovering above Donghos hard-on to line himself up properly. Sliding two fingers inside of himself again with the spare hand. The eldest had finally processed that the other male was going to lower himself onto Dongho, stopping him.

“That looks painful, are you really sure-“

Minhyun took a deep breath and gently lowered himself. The eldest leached onto his waist in effort to hold his roommate in place from toppling over along with his dick still inside of him and snapping it in half. Minhyun sobbed feeling himself swallow more and more of Dongho as it slid further into him.

“You are so tall Minhyun.” Dongho mumbled under his breath, it rang like bells into Minhyuns ears, he had no idea what the other boy said, because his mind was already elsewhere, but whatever it was he agreed with a nod.

The tallest was squeezing unbearably tight around him, Minhyun was going as slowly as possible just to be cautious, his friend couldn’t handle it, there was no way he could stay in this position waiting any longer. He whispered a quick sorry into his boyfriends neck and launched his torso forward to send his boyfriend flying backwards into the mattress.

Minhyun yelped, as for a split second Dongho had shoved himself inside whole, it hurt like hell, but Minhyun was blinded by how good it felt at the same time, his lower half was now burning. Dongho set himself up in a proper position taking hold of one of his boyfriends legs and tossing him around onto his stomach. Minhyun whined from being emptied so suddenly, only to cry out once more as it violently pushed back inside without any preparation once he was on his stomach.

The youngest was drooling uncontrollably long strings of spit soiling the sheets below him, trying to hold himself up with his elbows to prevent his face from crushing down into the pillow. The shorter male put an end to it by holding onto his boyfriend by the nape of his neck, forcing his mouth down into the pillows. The eldest relentlessly rammed into his boyfriend filling the bedroom with the sounds of slapping skin along with Minhyuns cute muffled moans. Vocalizing even harder each time his boyfriend managed to brush over his sweet spot.

Dongho reached his hand to help his boyfriend out with the front, who was already dripping literally moments away from his release, he gripped his boyfriend painfully, preventing him from reaching his climax and sending a wave of piercing pain throughout his entire body.

“Let’s do it together okay?” Dongho let out a grunt.

“W-wh-? Nnnn-” Minhyun shrieked in agony, burying his face in the pillow, reaching his free hand back to free himself as the oldest kept relentlessly pounding into him. Donghos was now seeing things through a film grain effect and it gradually became worse with every time his hips bade contact with the other boy, he felt his body build up. He loosened his hold on the other male jerking him against his will.

Both of them finished at once soiling the sheets, the eldest didn’t give himself enough time to pull out, leaving a wet trail trickling down his best friends inner thigh.

Minhyun collapsed in bed exhausted his boyfriend did the same, their chests moving in sync. It took a while for the youngest to snap back into reality, his lower half like it had suffered a bad burn.

“I hate you.” The tallest glared at his boyfriend while wiping his face, Dongho was already shutting his eyes trying to sleep soundly by his side.

“But, I loooove you!” The eldest attacked him with hugs, taking hold of his wrists to give him gentle healing kisses. Minhyuns heart melted, now he had to pretend to be mad.

“It hurts all over you bastard.” Minhyun pointed to his legs, fearing bruises forming down where his boyfriend hard tortured him.

“You lied to me, do you know how hurt I was, why would you do such a thing?” Dongho pretended to be upset, obviously he took joy in teasing his roommate.

“I was going to make you feel bad for causing me to fail my test, just so I could pity fuck you.” Minhyun smirked, while carefully sitting up.

“And I didn’t even fail my test!” Minhyun threw a peace sign at his boyfriend, whos pupils shrank to dots realizing his boyfriend was just using him for personal gain.

“Why-“ Dongho sat up to get his belt back for another use, the lying male happily threw his arms around his neck stopping him.

“Can you carry me to shower? You made a mess.” The youngest rested his chin on the other male smiling from ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i write smut not tragedies


	10. Chapter 10

Jonghyuns eyes scanned over the bar looking for his friends, immediately spotting a grumpy looking Dongho drinking out of a glass of orange juice and his other friend Mingi cuddling onto the shoulder of the other male, his eyes lit up.

“How is it going guys!” Jonghyun jumped to his usual seat, waiting for the others to answer, the table was quiet, everyone was petty much waiting for each other to start before them.

“You go first!” Mingi shot at Dongho, who was being oddly silent, a little too silent, there was obviously something on his mind that he was not willing to tell, this drew even more suspicion from his friends. Dongho made a big sigh, knowing he’d be unable to avoid the curious looks from his friends, and there was really not much point in hiding it any longer, so he might as well just go ahead and say it.

“So, I’m looking to sell my motorcycle.” Dongho said, making the youngest gasp back in shock.

“Dongho... how much time did the doctor give you?” Mingi tried to come up with an explanation for such an unexpected move coming from Kang Dongho. Sliding to sit closer to Jonghyun instead, just in case, whatever his friend has, might be contagious.

“It’s dangerous, motorcycles tend to get into the most road accidents.” Dongho shrugged.

“His boyfriend made him get rid of it.” Jonghyun chuckled, quickly figuring it out himself. Dongho spring-loaded his fist at Jonhghyun.

“Are you going to take buses from now on?” Mingi teased, watching as Donghos eyebrow twitched from this kind of clownery, suddenly going from agitated to sad. Jonghyun reviewed the ever changing looks on the face of the defeated man, trying to find the best non-ironic moment to tell him “Sorry for your loss.” Without sounding like a prick.

Dongho sighed harder, his upper body slowly lowering onto the table, as his glass of orange had upsettingly already ran out.

“What should I do with the money?” Dongho gave the pair a sad look asking for advice. Mingis eyes sparked as another silly idea had immediately popped up in his head.

“Buy him a ring! Not like an.. engagement ring, maybe like a promise ring? A couple ring!” Mingi exclaimed, doing a brief presentation of him using the tab opener from the beer can to fit it onto his pinkie as if it was a ring. Jonghyun to match his friend by mounting a tab onto his own finger and streching his fingers out next to Mingi. The youngest threw a scoff at the other in disapproval, throwing his ring away.

“That is so cliché.” Dongho snorted, lifting his chin up from the table, the other two were blinking their eyes, not exchanging any better ideas. Dongho placed his head back down.

“Wouldn’t it be weird, he’d have to explain to his friends and family that he is dating someone? He might not want to reveal to people that he is dating someone like Dongh-, I mean, another dude.” Jonghyun said, pointing out how doing that would actually be a very awful idea, also implying how dating Dongho would be a bad idea.

“You don’t have to put it on your ring finger dummy, people wouldn’t even notice it.” Mingi argued, crossing his arms.

“What about you, what’s going on with you two?” Dongho cut in, trying to avoid a heated argument already brewing at the table. Mingi straightened his back remembering what he wanted to say.

“I have something to tell you guys! I started going out with someone again!” Mingi cheered.

“For how long till they dump you this time?” Dongho laughed, Jonghyun following up with his own nervously laugh.

“I’ve lasted three dates so far actually, I think this is finally going to be a long term relationship.” Mingi flashed his tongue proudly, not noticing Jonghyun who instantly shrank in his seat downing an entire can of beverage.

The drinking extended for another hour, Mingi had ran out of things to brag about, speaking about his new date nonstop the entire time.

“You gonna help me take Jonghyun home?” Mingi whined, trying to hold the sleeping male away from his shoulder, every hiccup of his sounded a little too close to a noise of someone who was just about to vomit.

“Nope, I have a bus to catch. See you.” Dongho flicked his wrist at the two, getting up from the table and chuckling at the youngest on his way out, as Mingi was trying to find a way to transport his now passed out friend out of the pub.

  
Minhyun woke up from his nap interrupted by his boyfriend bursting into the room.

“Dongho? why are you home so late?” Minhyun swallowed, trying to unglue his eyes that were still asleep. The oldest rummaged under the sheets to find his arm yanking it to his height. Once Minhyuns eyes had come into focus he realized his roommate was trying to mount a tab from a soda can onto his ring finger.

“Are you proposing to me right now?” There was a long awkward pause, Donghos widened his horrified eyes staring at Minhyun.

“Uhh... no..” Dongho squeezed the ring back into his palm hiding it. Minhyun was going to pretend he didn’t see it. If his boyfriend was really going to proclaim his undying love for him, it better not be like this. Rolling over in bed to face away from his roommate.

The tallest male let out a whine while turning. His lower half still felt like burning, any friction that was made upon his sore thighs made him cringe. Dongho snorted, suddenly remembering the cause of such injuries, himself.

“Could you bring me an ice pack from the fridge?” Minhyun ordered.

“I didn’t even know we had ice packs.” Dongho hesitated, ignoring Minhyuns pain, another whine from the youngest prompted him to leave and return only after a brief moment, holding a brand new ice pack. The eldest threw the sheets aside to make way for himself to sneak in between Minhyuns legs, a loud screech came from the other male.

“Are you stupid?” Minhyun gritted his teeth, as the other male was still in process of parting this thighs, cutting him off.

Faint apple shaped red stains littered across his legs with clear teeth markings three times the same shade. The eldest let out a quick “Woah.” Something about the sight of his, allegedly, innocent boyfriend wearing his love bites in the most dangerous spots of his body felt wrong, almost sinful of Dongho.

The eldest somehow doubted the injuries, Minhyun might as well just be faking himself to gain sympathy again, not like it was working, as Dongho had already come to terms with his boyfriend being a sly manipulator. The whimpering male used the pause to snatch the ice pack from Dongho.

“I couldn’t even get out of bed to go to pharmacy, let alone school today, because of you.” Minhyun flashed his signature smile, slowly pressuring the ice pack against his thigh, he felt a sting at first, but the coldness soon numbed it away, even throwing his head back from the pleasant feeling. Donghos eyes sparkled, triggering a different reaction in him.

“Wish I had gotten more.” Minhyun mumbled, trying to alternate in-between his legs.

Dongho blanked out, his mind conjuring a slide show presentation of Minhyun taking the ice pack in-between his legs and grinding his ass across it like his life depended on it.

“I can go and pick up more for you!” Dongho snapped out of his daydream, willing to do anything to prevent himself from being aroused by Minhyun applying ice packs, or show any other sign of weakness. But something on his face had already given it away, Minhyun gave the other a cruel smirk turning around in bed to face the wall.

  
The weekend had rolled around quickly, giving Minhyun a day off for a chance to study, or at least he intended to study, taking into account his unpredictable and vile roommate. Minhyun was done drying his hair after coming out of the shower, discovering he had forgotten to lock the bathroom door. The youngest peeked his head out, his boyfriend wasn’t outside that gave him some relief knowing he wasn’t sheltering a pervert in his home.

Dongho sat on the edge of the bed flashing a wide smile at Minhyun. The idiot was up to something.

“Minhyun! Have you gotten better yet?” Dongho spoke, trying to not break his smile. His legs pressed together squeezing a cushion over his lap.

“You sick. Bastard.” Minhyun hissed, realizing he had expected too much from of his roommate, there was no way Dongho wasn’t creeping on him. Minhyun stepped to rid Dongho of his protection clearly knowing he has something to hide, resulting in the other holding his pillow harder in place, all while throwing a glare at Minhyun, who returned it with the same intensity. Donghos expression melted upon seeing his boyfriends intimidating scary eyes, letting go of the cushion.

“How did you even become like this?” Minhyun stared in awe at his roommates underwear sticking up into a tent formation, after peeling away the pillow covering it.

“I started thinking about you, and it turned out like this.” Dongho struggled, still trying to smile at his boyfriend, bouncing in his seat from becoming impatient. “I only happened to pass the shower, I didn’t look inside!” He clarified.

Minhyun rolled his eyes, pretending to be uninterested, sitting down next to his best friend to save him by lending him a helpful hand. To his surprise the other stood up and sat him down in his place, getting on the floor onto his knees in front of the taller boy.

He was just about to say something to stop his boyfriend from kneeling stopping himself asb his shorts were stripped away from him. Minhyun jolted from having his bottoms removed in such a harsh manner. Dongho looked up to give the other male a brief “Sorry.” Only now remembering about Minhyuns fragile skin condition.

“What are you doing, Kang.” Minhyun gulped, the other boy had positioned himself in-between his knees face dangerously close to Minhyuns crotch, brain shutting down upon feeling his boyfriends lips press against him. He had no idea Dongho would ever become this daring, his friend could just decide to back out at any second, the thought was terrifying. In just few moments the youngest felt himself gently slide inside deeper of his lovers mouth. Once he had blinked, his eyes shot open wide.

Dongho didn’t know how to go about it, awkwardly holding it in his mouth still at first, his white teeth showing, looking up at Minhyun for approval. Their eyes met, youngest frozen in place upon eye contact. He felt Donghos tongue twitch around him, his lips were wet and soft. Dongho held onto Minhyun with one hand and used the other to help himself down below, trying not to get ahead of himself.

Such scenery drove the tallest male mad. Grabbing his best friend by the back of his hair Minhyun guided his friends mouth further onto himself with enough force to make the other male almost gag, as it felt like it was going to hit the back of his throat. He pulled his hand back with a half sob, calling out his boyfriends name.

“Dongh- Dongho..”

He let go of the hair gripped in-between his fingers, once the other male had learnt how to move on his own, speeding up. The younger males face blushed with red as he couldn’t look away, soon thrusting his body forward to meet the mouth of the other male, whimpering Donghos name non-stop.

The eldest himself couldn’t focus anymore as he was nearing his own climax, his brain quickly become a mush. His boyfriends dick slipped out of his mouth with long strings of droll falling to the floor. Hot breaths pouring out of his mouth tickling the other male, trying to guide himself back to his boyfriend. With almost no energy left in his body, that was about to collapse on its own. Only barely managing to run his open mouth up and down his boyfriends length, hopelessly leathering it with his spit.

Minhyun couldn’t take the sloppy attempts and forcefully grabbed his boyfriends jaw making him swallow back down hard on his length. Catching a glance at his eyes, glassy and void of any emotion, as if his eyesight had completely gone out. It was clear that the eldest was just about to finish, neglecting Minhyun to relieve himself instead.

Dongho jerked himself for the few last times and released into his own underwear, while Minhyun was still left undone. Leaving him no choice, but to take a handful of the males hair into his grip to thrust himself into his friends mouth, who didn’t seem to care, phased out of the act.

Dongho managed to come back to his senses just as Minhyun was about to finish too, deviously smiling down at him from above. Not giving him chance to pull himself away before releasing inside of his mouth. Dongho looked so cute with puffy cheeks, Minhyun couldn’t stop smiling. Holding his face cupped in his hands to prevent the other male from spitting from his mouth.

Dongho rudely slapped the hands away launching himself onto his boyfriend to teach him a lesson. Minhyun fell backwards into the bed, laughing while trying to escape his boyfriend. Both males soon kissed after crashing their lips together, Minhyun tasting himself as Donghos tongue swirled around his, pressing himself inside of his lovers mouth. The youngest forced the kiss apart.

“I can’t go twice in a row.” Minhyun exhaled, causing the other male to laugh, smacking him. The eldest leaned down to Minhyun to gently nudge their noses together asking for other kiss, his friend flipping his head to the side in protest.

“We should get another roommate, so we could split the rent even more.” Dongho collapsed behind his best friend, hugging him from the back.

“Why this idea now?” Minhyun peeked over his own shoulder.

“Because.. we are like one item now.” Dongho purred into his earlobe. Minhyun grimaced in disgust, he had never heard something more appalling.

Minhyun started to get up realizing he still has work to do around the house, but the eldest dragged him back down locking his legs around him. Soon both of them falling asleep only to wake up minutes later to continue where they had left off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Sorry for taking so long to update, I didn't even realized Im already ten chapters in at this point. Thus, I'll be ending this fic in a chapter or two.
> 
> Thank u for hanging out with me!


	11. Chapter 11

Donghos phone buzzing had woken him up at an unearthly hour. The male slid the arm of his boyfriend off his waist, rubbing the eye crust away from his eyes before reaching to answer the cell. By the time Dongho had rolled over it had already gone quiet. The shorter male peeked over Minhyuns shoulder to see him still sleeping, nose buried in the sheets, thankfully it had not woken him up.

Dongho unlocked the phone to track down the unthoughtful bastard who would call him so early, five in the morning.

“New message from Jonghyun.” Text flashed across the display the brightness almost blinding him, the room was still dark.

Now that Dongho put his mind to it, he hadn’t really heard of Jonghyun that much for the past few days, yet it wasn’t unusual for Jonghyun to go off the radar every once in a while. Dongho shrugged it off opening the text.

“Dongho com e outs ide.” Dongho had to squint to read Jonghyuns message, presuming his older friend had possibly a cracked screen.

“Outside? It’s five hours past midnight, I’m not going out at time like this.” Dongho replied.

“Outside. Your apartment building.” A reply was instant, something must of happened. The eldest decided to see what’s the deal, and peeled himself away from bed trying not to wake up his roommate, who was still sleeping soundlessly, bare underneath the sheer bed sheet.

Dongho stepped out of the apartment building wearing just borrowed pyjama pants, and an undershirt, immediately regretting his choice upon the freezing conditions outside. Dongho stomped his slippers trying to keep warm while looking around for the long sleeved male, the cold pricking his skin.

“Tch.” Dongho hissed realizing he must of fallen for some kind of a stupid prank, Jonghyun was no where around. He bounced to turn around sneaking back inside, but stopping in his tracks upon hearing a sound coming from nearby, sound of animal like half-snorts half-sobs.

Dongho huddled towards the source of the noise around the flowerbed of the building, hands stuffed in his pockets. The closer he got to the sound the more it sounded more clear it became to him that the noises might as well just belong to a loud dog.

Already on the other side of the flowerbed behind the hedge, nobody was there either. But the sniffling continued, agitated Dongho extended his neck to see across the street, almost not noticing a person slouched on the curb of the sidewalk, leaning up against the exhaust of neighbours car.

Dongho approached Jonghyun cautiously, the eldest was crying in hiccups, stench of alcohol oozing from afar. He was drunk out of his mind.

“Whats wrong with you?” Dongho spoke in a cheerful tone, plopping down on the edge of sidewalk next to his heavily intoxicated friend.

The other was slow to notice Donghos arrival, but as soon he had recognized the face of his best friend, he began pouring out words that Dongho couldn’t even catch.

“Calm down, talk slow dude.” Dongho flinched backwards fearing Jonghyun is going to collapse on him.

“I messed up Dongho. I messed up. And now Mingi won’t talk to me.” Jonghyun cried, trying to wipe his face with an already damp sleeve.

“You remember that time when you, me and him drank at a bar?” Jonghyun continued, finally getting himself together. Dongho nodded, although it took him a while, hoping that Jonghyun wouldn’t ask him to become an accessory to his crime next, and make him get rid of a bodybag for Jonghyun.

“I got really wasted, so Mingi had to take me home by himself.” The younger male nodded again.

“That night when he bought me home.. I... I showed him my dick, and I told him that it’s for him.. and now he won’t even respond to my texts.” Jonghyun cried a little too loud, for anyone living within the first two floors, to miss it.

“I like him Dongho... What do I do..” Jonghyun confessed. Donghos expression hadn’t changed a bit.

“Yeah, and?” The youngest finally spoke.

“What do you mean by – yeah, and!?”

“Yeah I mean, I already knew that.”

“You..? Knew?”

“Jonghyun literally everyone knows, I thought this was common knowledge.” Dongho shrugged his shoulders, reaching to take Jonghyuns bottle away from him.

“Does.. does Mingi know?” Jonghyuns eyes followed his friend, as Dongho was getting up to simply pat him on the back, leaving without a word.

“Hey! Wait!” Jonghyun jumped up stumbling after his friend. The front of his body bent down and forwards in an ungraceful dive, tumbling down into the flowerbed just as Dongho shut the door to the apartment building after him.

 

“Dongho can you take me somewhere today?” Minhyun called across the apartment, head peeking out from the bathroom door. Dongho nervously swallowed on his spit, he hadn’t driven his motorcycle in a while, as he was preparing sell it the following week.

“Can’t you just take a bus instead?” Dongho said.

“It’ll be quicker. Why? Is your thing broken?” Minhyun spoke behind the door, he was probably in a rush, so it did made sense for him to count on Donghos bike.

“Where do you need to go?” Dongho gave in, scratching the back of his neck.

 

Dongho rolled out his motorcycle that he had neatly polished just recently, watching in disgust as Minhyun carelessly threw his boot over the leather seats, not even caring about scratching Donghos beloved machine.

“I haven’t seen you ride this thing around a lot lately, have you changed your ways?” Minhyun laughed tossing his boyfriend the helmet, his heart almost dropped for a second. Yet Minhyun responded to Donghos glare with a kind smile.

Dongho cruised out of the neighbourhood and into the busy streets, helping Minhyun look for some specific bookstore. Dongho was bored to death just by hearing about it.

Minhyun squeezed around Donghos waist hugging him from the back.

“Did you clean out the helmet? It finally doesn’t smell like sweat.” A muffled voice of Minhyun came from behind annoying the eldest, who was just trying his best to not get distracted and bump into something two days before pawning off his bike.

It was an early morning, so there were a lot of cars pouring out from the inner city streets and onto the highway. Dongho stopped at a yellow-to-green light with just about five cars in of him.

Unexpectedly, a car in front of them hit the brakes a way too harshly. Dongho barely managed to react in time. Stopping his tires only inches away from the bumper of the driver in front.

The sudden jump made Minhyun topple off onto the pavement head first, once the bike had stopped.

The tallest boy managed to lift his head back, whether it was the screen of the helmet or his eyesight his vision had become blurry. The image of Dongho was slowly fading away, he wanted to lift his hand to almost reach out, but it all switched to black in just an instant.

“Are you ok!” Donghos voice sounded distant and underwater, he had jumped off to help his friend off from the ground. That’s when Minhyun had regained his consciousness just mare seconds after His head felt like it was pounding, but it was gradually going away.

He had no idea what had happened to him, dizzy and confused, he realized he is on a highway. He got off from his elbows, rich blood was staining his scratched palms that had stopped his fall.

The helmet was scratched, Dongho panicked trying to unfasten it, this time worrying more about his boyfriends big head more than his own motorcycle. Minhyun slapped his hands away getting up to remove it himself, deep red pooled around the males eyebrow watering down to his cheek, it was thankfully just a scratch.

“Are you hurt? I am so sorry, it was my fault. I’m sorry.” Dongho rambled, watching as his boyfriends expression turned angry.

“I’m going to be late for school now.” Minhyun hissed, still dazed by his surroundings.

“School? I am taking you to the hospital!” Dongho shouted, he wasn’t going to move from his spot without Minhyun hopping back onto the bike.

The youngest gave in to the pressure, as cars began piling behind one after another creating a traffic jam. The eldest made sure that his boyfriend is holding on tightly before taking off.

 

Minhyun scratched the band aid on his forehead. Both males were sitting down in a hospital hallway, after the youngest was treated. Dongho was terrified, his negligence had resulted in him hurting his friend, the one thing he was ever afraid of doing the most.

The other male soon noticed his hands trembling.

“Stop freaking out, I’m fine.” Minhyun whined. Dongho switched to kneel down in front of him, taking a hold of his hands and pressing them against his lips for gentle healing kisses.

Minhyun flinched at the sight, it made his skin crawl. Coldly snapping his hands away from Dongho and getting up to get ready leave the hospital by himself.

He wasn’t going to ride that thing ever again, and excused himself to the bus stop instead.

“What textbooks do you need, I’ll find them for you?” Dongho yelled back at Minhyun down the hospital hallway. He didn’t know what to do with himself for committing such a sin, eager to make it up to Minhyun any way he could.

“Does it look like I even have time to read more books? I have a test I need to prepare for.” Minhyun turned around just to roll his eyes at his friend.

“Wasn’t that a while ago?” Dongho muttered under his breath while scratching the back of his head, apologetically biting his lip while looking up at Minhyuns static face.

He didn’t want to upset his roommate even more by needlessly correcting him.

“I’ll go home by bus, you will probably be home ahead of me so, just leave the door unlocked.” Minhyun sighed, leaving the other male once more.

Being in a hospital hit Dongho with a strange and sudden feeling of deja vu, it reminded him of the first time he had rushed to this very same hospital to pick up Minhyun. That was when he also mistook Dongho for his date. The strange feeling was just lingering above his head on his way home like a bad omen, causing him to feel out of place.

 

Minhyun arrived home much later than expected muttering something to himself about the bus schedules being wrong, as he removed his shoes.

Dongho ran to hug him at the door, he had worried for him, regretting letting a guy with a fresh head injury wander around the city by himself.

Minhyun was caught off guard by having his face be cupped, in a moment, Dongho pressed their lips together parting them to creep inside and explore the depths of his boyfriends mouth.

Minhyun had froze in shock, Dongho was kissing him. He abruptly pushed the other male away with all of his strength.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Guys don’t kiss other dudes.” Minhyun yelled at the other male at the top of his lungs.This was perhaps the worst time for him to get back into the closet.

“Hwang Minhyun what on earth are you saying?” Dongho spoke in calm voice, yet clearly still freaking out. His gut feeling was right, something was wrong about Minhyun, he was looking at him like a stranger.

He harshly cupped Minhyuns cheeks in his hands once again, in denial. This had to be some kind of a cruel joke, it had to be.

“Whats wrong with you?! Let go already!” Minhyun shouted, causing Dongho into shouting back.

“You are scaring me!" Dongho made the other male back up, both of them in a stare off scared shitless.

“You know what day it is today right?” Dongho changed his tone again, wanting to make sure its happening, that this is not a joke. He desperately waited for Minhyun to remember, to remember anything at all.

“What kind of question is that?” Minhyun haven’t had taken his sights off from his roommate since, he looked like he had gone mad.

“It’s December.” Dongho rummaged to retrieve the phone from his pocket, cautiously inching his feet closer to Minhyun to give him proof. Minhyun looked puzzled, but he didn’t outright deny the claim, and took out his phone to confirm.

“The hell is this?” Minhyuns eyebrow twitched, the date on his phone actually did show December. It felt weird, he could swear it was early November, or somewhere around that time. He realized That he himself did not know precisely what day it was.

More so, besides being surprised by the odd date, what horrified him even more was his lockscreen. It was a selfie he had taken with Dongho. Although, he did not remember setting it as that, or in fact ever taking it in the first place.

“Minhyun, please.” Dongho begged, watching his lovers face turn to disgust, the world around him felt like it was suddenly crumbling apart. It had fully become aware to him that the accident had caused Minhyun to revert to his previous self.

“You made me fall in love with you.. You bastard.” Dongho gritted his teeth, blaming the other male who had no idea what he was even talking about. It just felt so unfair.

“Is this a joke? Did you set this up? Are you some kind of a freak? ” Minhyun tried to let out a satire laugh, his eyes already watering from frustration.

“Look at the pictures on your phone, read out texts. You will remember.” Dongho reached to grip the arm of the other boy, who smacked it off from himself. Minhyun disappeared into the bedroom to go through his phone, still hanging on to the belief that Dongho was making it all up.

The furniture was different, there was no way it was moved around in one day. It was like a horror movie being played out in real life, he felt like he was going crazy.

Minhyun took a deep breath unlocking his phone and going into his gallery. Rows and rows of pictures he never remembered taking were stored onto his phone.

Every third photo was of him and his roommate, Dongho sleeping, Dongho sleeping with his mouth open, Dongho with sharpie markings on his face while sleeping. The pictures were twisted, they were real and they were haunting.

Each picture of him and Dongho, someone whom he didn’t even know that well himself, snuggling together made him more sick to his stomach.

Minhyun emerged from the room less than ten minutes later, making Dongho jolt from his bed. There were packed bags over Minhyuns shoulder, after Dongho had noticed, their eyes locked on each other for a long pause.

The youngest stepped to the side trying to move out of the way, Dongho stepping in front of him to block him in return.

“Do you really not remember.. anything at all?” His voice cracked. Minhyun avoided the eye contact, not wanting to hear any more of it.

“Lets talk, please just give me a chance.” Dongho begged, hoping that the Minhyun he loved was still in there somewhere.

“I don’t want to have to do with you.” The taller boy crushed his roommate, Minhyun did not recall their past intimacy, but the pictures on his phone were there to prove it. It made it weird and gross to be around him.

“Where are you staying?” Dongho backed away in defeat, giving his last concern to Minhyun, before he walks out the door and perhaps his life.

“Friends house.” Minhyun stopped to look back, feeling pity for the other male.

“Aaron?” The shorter male stopped him once more.

“Yeah, you’ve met him?” Minhyun asked.

“He hates me.” Dongho chuckled, pulling his sight up from the floor cracking a sad smile. Minhyun nodded, closing the door behind himself.

The other male waited, he waited for the door to open back up, for Minhyun to come back. However, the door never opened that night.

 

“You don’t remember anything, anything at all?” Aaron exclaimed, after listening to Minhyuns entire story, sharing the dinner table the following night.

Minhyun was clearly uncomfortable talking about it, but since Aaron already knew about his supposed relationship beforehand, it made it easier.

“So you don’t like him, even slightly?” Aaron smirked, in better mood than ever.

“He isn’t even my type, no way.” Minhyun replied, uncomfortable even imagining being intimate with a dude he had been living with for only over little a year.

“What were.. the two of us like?” Minhyun lowered his head, peeking at the shorter male from the corner of his eye, his curiosity was getting to him.

“He was awful to you just like he is awful to anyone else, good riddance.” The other chuckled, Minhyun could tell Aaron was being avoidant. Minhyun wanted to ask more questions, but a doorbell of Aarons house had rang, cutting him off.

The door unlocked itself as younger male barely taller than Aaron invited himself in rushing into kitchen once it was apparent to him that there was dinner sitting on the table.

The house owner tried to chase him out obviously agitated by the random intrusion. The stranger became shocked upon seeing Minhyun. Calling him by his name.

“Minhyun! What are you doing here? I didn’t know you and my cousin knew each other?” The boy whom Minhyun had never seen before bounced to give out a shoulder hug.

“Mingi, you know him?” Aarons eyebrows arched together. There is no way two of them could’ve ever met, as Mingi was someone that Aaron would be ashamed of introducing to Minhyun.

“Yeah, he is a special friend of my best friend. Did you guys fight?” Mingi finally released the other male from his hug. Pouting at the second part of his sentence.

Minhyun sat there trying to remember the face before him, but it was as if he was just seeing him for the first time in his life.

“What up with him?” Mingi turned to Aaron realizing the male he was speaking to was acting strange.

“He has minor memory loss, he probably doesn’t know who you are and he is better off knowing.” Aaron spoke fast trying to end the conversation and get the other boy out of his house already, it was obvious to Minhyun that Aaron didn’t want this guy to spill anything unnecessary.

“Huh, no way! You remember me right?” Mingi leant close to Minhyuns face, assuming the memory loss is only temporary.

“I have no recollection of anything that has happened to me this past month and the month before.” Minhyun locked the eyes onto the curious male, in hopes to get more information of him. It took Mingi a moment to do some mental math in his head calculating exactly when Dongho began dating the taller boy. Mingi suddenly shrieked, sitting down in the seat across.

“Don’t tell me.. you forgot Dongho too..” Mingi gaped his mouth open, suddenly it made sense as to why Dongho had recently disappeared from the face of the earth.

“A month is not enough for two people to be head over heels for each other, its just infatuation.” Aaron snorted, crossing his arms.

“No dude. Trust me their relationship progressed-“ Mingi stopped to squint his eyes and lick his lips. “Very, VERY... quickly.” He finished. Making both Minhyun and Aaron twitch from the sudden mental images. That was when Aaron decided he had enough and to kick his cousin out of the house.

 

Dongho felt powerless sitting on the living room floor, looking back at the door. He gritted his teeth, trying to hold himself from punching something.

That bastard had seriously forgotten everything, even after tricking Dongho into dating him, into loving him, he just forgot every part of it.

It gave him a thought, If Minhyun had managed to lure Dongho into dating him, then perhaps he could do the same to him to rebuild what they had. At this point Dongho had stopped caring about the memories they’ve lost, as long he can have Minhyun to himself.

He just wanted him back, no matter how selfish of him it was.

He stormed out of the apartment like that, going straight to Aarons house where Minhyun was staying. Panting and out of breath he had made it to the somewhat familiar looking house, the dim streetlights flickered where the gate of the building was.

The only thing stopping him now was the tall stone fence that he could not reach over even if he jumped.

He rang the doorbell, but got no answer no matter how many times he did it. They were in there, he knew. It was too late for Minhyun to be walking around outside.

He grabbed a pebble flinging it above and across the wall fence. Grabbing a bigger pebble next flinging his whole body as he tossed it. He wouldn’t stop until Aaron had unlocked the fence jumping out at Dongho, his face boiling from anger.

“What are you doing here? If you don’t stop I’m calling the cops.” Aaron attacked.

“I just need to talk to him, I need to see him.” Dongho became distracted by the opening in the gate, trying to brush past Aaron who held him back.

“Do Minhyun a favour and get away the hell from him, that is the best case scenario for literally everyone.” Aaron used his strength to push Dongho back against a car parked outside watching the male stumble.

“What do you get out of doing this?” Dongho focused on the shorter male in clear desperation. He knew Aaron was a selfish greedy bastard, but he didn’t expect him to actually be this heartless.

“You are nothing to him anymore, get lost.” Aaron lowered his voice, fearing Minhyun inside might hear it. Turning around to get back inside the gate, Dongho grabbed onto his elbow tripping down onto his knees.

“Please, just let me talk to him, I beg of you.” Dongho looked lost. The other male shook him to the ground off locking himself behind the gate.

The taller mate crawled after him, trying to shake the gate open, to cry out one last time. A sting at the back of his throat made it hard for him to make a sound, he caught his breath. Getting up and walking away in defeat.

Aaron walked back to his bedroom, Minhyun was sleeping soundly on a floor mattress laid down for him. It was the first time Minhyun had ever slept over at his place. The thought of having the other boy sleeping only metres away from him already made him get carried away.

He realized he had been staring at Minhyuns calm sleeping face for too long, his hand had reached for the taller boys face on its own without him even realizing, on a mission to pat Minhyuns head.

He abruptly stopped himself and ruffled the hair instead, quickly sneaking away into his own bed.

 

Dongho didn’t know how much time had passed already since Minhyun had left, eyes glued to the screen of his phone. He waited for a call or a text, anything.

The text history was filled with messages of everything from him politely asking to outright begging and even cursing, none of which where going through, presumably, because the other had already blocked his number.

He regretted letting his roommate just walk out the door that easily, he should’ve held him back. And said something.

Dongho sat up in bed knowing he had to somehow function without Minhyun regardless. His stomach growled, he didn’t even know how to cook himself a meal.

He did mindless chores around the house, ones Minhyun would usually be taking care of, now he had to do them himself, he refused to let himself just stay curled up in his bed and rot away.Doing things and moving around helped him to somewhat distract himself from constantly being upset.

The money he had gotten from pawning his motorcycle sat unbothered on the kitchen table. He no longer knew what to do with it, deciding to use it to pay off his rent, now that he no longer has anyone to split the bill with.

Dongho squat down piling the mountain of unwashed laundry into the washing machine, pulling out clumps of tangled clothes from the laundry basket, without bothering to separate anything.

While emptying the basket he had noticed clothes at bottom of the basket that did not belong to him, it was Minhyuns unwashed laundary and it still smelled just like him.

Dongho turned to dig through his roommates clothes bringing every piece of fabric to his face embracing Minhyuns smell, it was very distinct fresh scent, it didn’t even smell much of dirty sweat, despite being worn.

Dongho couldn’t bring himself to wash his clothes, fearing that he will lose Minhyuns fading scent. He hugged the cloth to his body, pretending to hold the taller boy he was missing so much in his arms instead.

The male snapped out of it, he couldn’t focus on doing chores anymore and just wanted to rest. Taking his roommates shirt along with him.

The bed was left untouched the same way Minhyun had last slept in it, the sheets were still stained with him. Dongho didn’t want to disturb it, it gave him a small fleeing feeling of happiness.

He laid down to further embrace the memory for one last time, before he discards of the sheets. Telling himself he would separate the beds as well, to stop himself from thinking about Minhyun, getting rid of every thing that reminded him of his friend piece by piece.

But yet everything in this darn room reminded of him, even if he was to rip off all of the wallpapers and splatter paint over the walls, he could not escape the reality of how dreadful everything had become.

He unfolded Minhyuns shirt in his hand, a sock fell out from the inside of the shirt. The other male probably wouldn’t dare to step his foot back into the apartment to collect any of his missing socks. In fact, he was probably wearing Aarons clothes by now.

Dongho flinched in anger.

Another piece of fabric peeled off the shirt, it was matching underwear. Dongho was caught off guard, he remembered Minhyun wearing the exact pair just recently, it still smelled like him too.

“Fuck.” Dongho twitched realizing he was being getting turned on by a piece of fabric. His senses were playing games on him, he felt as if he could actually smell Minhyun and feel him being there. And if he closed his eyes, he could just pretend the taller boy was in the room with him.

He hesitated, not wanting to do something dirty to Minhyuns belongings, if he ever found out he’d probably kill him.

Yet he couldn’t resist, reaching down into his own sweatpants pulling out his length, pressing his ex-boyfriends underwear against himself.

The feeling of fabric with Minhyuns DNA on it, sent tingles of electricity up his spine. He began moving his hand with the briefs still in between his fingers gripping tightly around himself.

The soft cloth felt so good knowing Minhyun had once worn it.

“Minhyun-ah, Minhyun-ah.” He whimpered throwing his head back against the headrest. The creases of the fabric felt like oasis when rolling over his skin soaking up the wet lukewarm feeling along the way.

Lathering himself from top to bottom. He sped up picturing Minhyuns mouth collapsing around him, swallowing him to the deep end of his mouth and back, the hot red tongue swirling over him as if he was devouring him like a treat.

  
Dongho yelled his ex-boyfriends name louder as he had dirtied his roommates underwear. He let go of the damp fabric in his hand exhaling into a sharp cry.

Minhyun was absolutely gone for good and he couldn’t do anything, but to feel sorry for himself. It was driving him mad that he was so helpless and weak. He yanked out his phone, scrolling over each picture of him and Minhyun together, he had the urge to delete them, right then and there.

To pretend none of this had even ever happened, forgetting it all the same way Minhyun dared to forget him.

But he couldn’t bring himself to, changing his mind in an instant.

He went through each one of the messaging apps on his phone looking for one that Minhyun hadn’t blocked him on yet.

None of them worked, up until he found an old picture sharing app on his phone that he had never used. He didn’t know if Minhyun even still had it, but he tried his luck anyways.

 

“Please, don’t forget about me.”

 

Minhyun rolled over on his mattress hearing his phone vibrate beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten fanfic sin points added for forshadowing the plót reveal of the fic in the title.


	12. Chapter 12

Weird set of noises rattled into Minhyuns ears, ominous sounds of objects being shuffled around and texture rubbing on itself.

He tried to open his eyes, but everything was dark and out of his vision. Presumably due to it being night-time.

As he tried to bring himself to focus, he came to recognize his own vicious panting echoing in the pitch black room. He Felt the fabric brush against his knuckles as his fingers had hinged themselves into the sheet. A distant yet familiar sensation was building up in his stomach. Accompanied by his body being pushed and pulled. He wanted to feel more of it.

He could make out a texture of a skin of another stretch against his. The more he chased the thrilling feeling, the more the pleasant feeling fled. He realized he had only been dreaming.

The dream faded as his eyelashes fluttered themselves open, room bright with the morning sun. Dazed, he got up holding the sheet over himself to sneak out into the bathroom undercover.

Ever since Minhyun began staying over, he had started talking in his sleep. It would freak Aaron out a lot, because he never knew Minhyun was prone to doing so. He would mostly mumble non-coherent words, sometimes grunt or even cry before abruptly stopping. 

Aron hadn’t told Minhyun about it yet, to not make him needlessly worried. 

He decided that this time he wasn’t going to tell Minhyun, that he had been calling out Donghos name in his sleep, either.

 

Dongho was starting to get used to being alone, it had only been just a few days since Minhyun moved out, but he had become more fond of the surrounding silence. 

The constant laughter and singing of his roommate around the house, had now been replaced by chilling dead air. At least he wasn’t being yelled at anymore, he chuckled at the empty breakfast table. The life had become dull, but he was still managing to get by.

Just as he was just about to cram a spoonful of his soggy cereal into his mouth, a sound of his flat door unlocking itself made him almost drop the bowl. The footsteps sounded too heavy for him to recognize, but he still hadn’t written off hope. Once the person had made it inside, it was clear to Dongho that they unfortunately did not belong to his ex-roommate.

He jumped up from the table flinging the spoon down onto the floor, after he had seen Aarons face in his apartment. He charged towards him.

“You think you can just burst in here like this? Who the fuck do you think you are?” The male towering over Aaron threatened.

“I’m here for his stuff you idiot, who else do you think would be doing this for him?” Aaron spat back. “Oh.” Dongho scratched his neck, calming himself down from his slight overreaction.

There was awkwardly passive aggressive tension in-between the two males, now stuck in the same room, as the eldest of the two was going through Minhyuns drawers.

“Stay in the room with me, I don’t want you to sneak cryptic messages for into his stuff I’m returning.” Aaron snapped his head back noticing Dongho about to creep out of the room. The youngest couldn’t even stand being in the same space as him, but he complied, as long as it would mean that the other guy can get out of his home sooner.

“That is the last thing I’d do.” Dongho gritted his teeth, lying just to get Aaron off from his nerves.

“ Have you tried getting into contact with him?” Aaron faced away from the other male as he was opening and closing each drawer. “No.” A guilty voice responded long seconds later.

“Good.” The older boy approved, pretending he had not heard the shakiness in Donghos voice.

Aaron would occasionally go through Minhyuns phone, fearing Dongho would somehow find a way to contact his ex-boyfriend. It was possessive and controlling of him, but he had only been doing it with the best of intentions.

Aaron barged into the apartments bathroom, not bothering to ask for the owners permission. He scoffed at the sight of Donghos line of drying underwear in clear sight, squatting to a pile of clothes trashed in a basket.

“They haven’t been washed.” Dongho watched as the other man carelessly threw the laundry inside of an endless plastic bag. Aaron glared back at Dongho, who was standing still right behind, not willing to help. The youngest sighed, kneeling to help the other male move out of his apartment faster, just so he could go back to being alone and drowning in self pity.

Three big plastic bags stood by the entrance of the apartment, Aaron was preparing an additional cardboard box. The list of items that belonged to Minhyun was endless, everything from half deflated beanbag to an entire winter skiing set, it was ridiculous. 

He worried whether id it could even fit into the back of his car. Aaron had enough once Dongho had returned from the bedroom with a dying plant, belonging to Minhyun, in his hands.

“Mind trailing my car from behind to make sure none of this stuff falls out of my trunk?” 

“I don’t have it anymore. Minhyun wanted me to sell it, so I did.” Dongho bought his lowered eyes up from the floor, remembering to retrieve bills of money he had received as payment.

Aaron vision followed the younger droopy eyed boy, as he separated banknotes in his hands keeping the bigger digits to himself and handing the rest to Aaron.

“I wanted to use the money to buy something nice for him.. I still want him to have it.” Dongho opened Aarons palm locking the sum inside. Donghos voice sounded barely there, without any aggressiveness left in his voice, he was sincerely sad. The shorter male gulped, trying not to feel responsible for Donghos shortcomings.

“I am not the bad guy, Dongho. I just want the best for him, just like you do.” Aaron softened his tone.

“I can be the one to protect him from now on.” He continued, eyes locked on the other male whos expression had rapidly changed, to a that of a wounded animal. It appeared to him Aaron was trying to replace him, to steal Minhyun from him.

“You can’t force him to love you, he wouldn’t be happy that way.” Aaron secured the bills into his pocket, holding out Minhyuns apartment key in exchange as a form of mutual agreement.

“Are you going to-“ Dongho wanted to cry.

“He doesn’t need a lover, right now he needs a friend.” Aaron denied, however Dongho didn’t believe it one bit.

“Do whatever you want.” The sad eyed boy swore, accepting the key into his trembling hands, in defeat. He turned to take a hold of Minhyuns bags, bringing them to the car.

 

Minhyun spent all of his spare time attempting to block out any mention of his past roommate, to prevent himself from developing a trauma from the ordeal. Yet he couldn’t help, but to be curious wanting to ask Aaron at least how has his ex-roommate been doing.

Knowing Aaron he’d probably avoid bringing it up, it was clear as day the shorter male despised Dongho deeply. 

Just as Minhyun had tricked himself into thinking about Dongho, the shortest male appeared in the kitchen doorway, collapsing against the doorframe. He targeted a heavy plastic bag at Minhyun as revenge for making him do his dirty work.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t even realize I had so much stuff.” Minhyun chuckled at his friend, trying to bribe his friend with smiles. 

The eldest let out a whine, he couldn’t possibly bring himself to be angry at his friend for such a small miscalculation - the bribe had worked. Aron pulled out the crumpled banknotes within his pocket. Handing them to his ecstatic roommate, eyes sparkling upon recognizing the digits.

“I found these bills amongst your stuff, these are yours.” Aaron used an excuse.

“I don’t remember, ever leaving such a big sum of money just laying around in paper.” Minhyun took back his stare, making Aaron laugh like he had just heard the best joke of the century. The tallest male side eyed him yet not realizing the humorous remark he had just accidentally made.

 

Minhyun studied the items, some of which he didn’t even remember owning before. Presuming he had gotten them somewhere in-between the timeline of his twice altered memory. Casting the unfamiliar belongings aside from the rest of his treasury.

What mattered the most to him were his study notes, as he had entire month of studying to catch up to. He had forgotten not just his roommate, but the entirety of the following month from when he was first admitted into the hospital.

It was bizarre reading his own notes, the handwriting was definitely his, but the information written down was new to him.

With each page the stuff he had written down became more and more scarce, replaced by ink doodles and unrelated reminders. It was unusual, he’d usually focus a lot in class. 

Comparing the dates as well the change in writing style, he could tell exactly where his first mayor memory loss had accrued. 

He flipped the page, finding the margins filled with childish heart doodles made by none other than himself, it made him feel uneasy yet somewhat morbidly heart warming. Reviewing the following pages felt like going through a diary written by a teenager. Notes of literature sources cut off midway in favour of stick figures depicting himself and his roommate, obvious by the crude drawing of an ugly moustache.

Minhyun believed he must of actually liked Dongho a lot to become like this. Immediately cringing from the foreign thought. He had to stop himself from reading, because he wad started to feel strange. The red had rushed to his cheeks without him noticing. 

Curiosity took over him, he wanted to read more. Minhyun peeled the note book back open going through the last few empty pages looking for any clues. Coming across an entire page dedicated purely to phallic imagery, the handwriting obviously didn’t fit his. He grimaced, it had to have been Donghos doing.

Minhyun squeezed the book shut, looking out for Aaron passing through the room, in fear of getting caught. He bit his thumb trying to force himself to remember the memories he had lost in order know the truth. He knew Dongho wasn’t the type of person to hurt him like Aaron had previously claimed. Yet no matter how hard he tried to force it out of himself, he couldn’t remember anything from the past, it had been wiped.

He lifted the phone out of his pocket hoping to find a picture of his supposed ex-boyfriend still left on phone, in effort to further chase down the conspiracy. An odd notification blocked the screen once he had unlocked it.

“Are you sure you want to delete this application.”

Confused, Minhyun tapped the “Deny” button. He put his suspicions on Aaron raised his eyes to the other male busy preparing a meal off in the kitchen. The taller boy knew his friend had something to do with it, his password was way too easy to guess. He wouldn’t doubt it if his new roommate had cracked it to snoop on him.

He quickly found the app in question, it was something he had installed last year, but never actually used. Inside of his chat logs were unrelated conversations dated from last year when he had just met Dongho. 

It appeared that there was nothing of interest here, yet why would Aaron want to hide this from Minhyun then. It made sense once he had scrolled to the bottom.

“Please, don’t forget about me.”

The message was short and eerie, like something out of a horror movie plot. Yet the feeling of guilt was emerging from deep down his chest, he was responsible when imagining putting himself into the shoes of Dongho.

The taller boy shook his head, it still was unnatural to picture them both being together. Especially when he had been living with the stranger for only briefly over a year. Minhyun had never once even looked at his roommate that way.

 

Dongho yawned, watching the raindrops litter his bedroom window, the muffled sound of the rain coming from outside was calming. It sounded like distant chitter-chatter, enough to create an illusion of company. He sighed looking away back to his textbook. Peeking his tongue in-between his lips as he underlined the hard words on his paper.

A sudden sound of the door bell interrupted him. Donghos eyes grew large in surprise. He cautiously neared the door, in hopes Aaron has not shown up to doorstep demanding to retrieve Minhyuns boxer briefs that had gone missing under unexplainable circumstances.

Instead, Dongho was terrified to find the taller boy himself standing right there before him.

Minhyun towered over him, glaring down with eyes burning like embers. He couldn’t read his expression, what was Minhyun thinking coming here.

Minhyun needed to check something. He felt ashamed and embarrassed coming here, but he needed to make sure if he did still feel something for Dongho. Regardless if he remembers him or not.

Before Dongho could utter a word Minhyun grabbed the male by the collar of his shirt pulling him up to his own height, Dongho stood onto his toes, pupils shrinking to dots from sudden contact.

In an instant the eldest felt Minhyuns lips on his, his mind travelled out of his body from the shock, giving in to the forced entry. 

The intruder pulled himself away breaking heavy pants, vision still fixed onto Dongho, his eyes sparkling from joy.

“Did you.. regain your memory?” Dongho whispered. The other male shrugged and apologetically lowered his head.

“Then why?” Dongho demanded, upset for being played with so cruelly.

“Because, I want to remember.” Minhyuns tried to fake being confident, when in reality he was actually unsure and scared. Pushing himself inside the apartment not to give his friend a chance to back out.

“And what if you don’t remember?” Dongho sounded agitated, he definitely didn’t want to feel like someone’s guinea pig, before he gets thrown away again, the initial wound still fresh.

“Then we can rebuild it?” Minhyun held out his hand to Dongho for a shaky handshake. A handshake was such an awkward starting point for building any relationship. Dongho hesitated to shake his boyfriends hand. He knit his fingers into a firm hold over Minhyuns. He could never turn down such an offer, acknowledging that he knew he was a fool for doing so.

“I feel like if I spent more time with you I’d definitely remember.” Minhyun gave the hand a good shake, to hide the fact that he was trembling. Trying to decide if coming back here was a good idea or not. There was probably no backing out now, he pulled Dongho to sit down on the couch with him. Putting on his best act to disguise how nervous he is. 

“Does your classmate know that you are here?” Dongho broke the ice after a slight pause.

“He’d kill me.” Minhyun fiddled with his thumbs, his heart was beating out of his chest, perhaps because he was nervous, or perhaps it was a sign of early attraction.

Donghos posture was intimidating he secretly scanned the males body. He had long built arms, having them rest in his lap made the veins more obvious. His thighs were firm, meaning he probably had a good thrust. Knowing himself, they had probably gone much further than just kissing.

“How far did.. we go?” He said, unable to bring his face up to look at the shorter male.

“We didn’t even manage to have our first child yet.” Dongho chuckled, easing the mood. Holding the urge to play with the boys impressively reddish cheeks. Minhyun was really sitting before him once again, it was surreal.

“No you idiot, not like that.” Minhyun uttered under his breath, not wanting to go down into further perverse detail of what he meant. The gears in Donghos brain began turning, once it clicked.

“We did it a few times... a-a lot of times.” The corners of his mouth extended into a thin line, eyes wandering off in guilt.

“L-lets do it again then.” Minhyun blurted out, staring right into the other boys face. He sounded so eager, almost desperate, frightening the eldest.

“But I don’t think it will help you gain your memory back.” Dongho protested.

“That has nothing to with it, I really want to do it with you. What is the point of going onto awkward hand-holding dates, when had already fucked before? It will just be awkward for you.” Minhyun crawled backwards on the couch to navigate to the bedroom, before he could regret saying all of this.

“But... you literally did the same thing to me..” Dongho gritted his teeth, still angry at the past Minhyun for his wrong doings. Following the other male just to make sure he is heard. Minhyun pretended not to hear.

 

Minhyun sat on the edge of the bed hands over his knees trying to mentally preparing himself. Minhyun didn’t find Dongho particularly attractive for his own taste, but he could definitely see the appeal.

“We don’t have to if you don’t really want to?” Dongho read Minhyuns face for any fearful expressions, not wanting to force Minhyun into something he might regret, he didn’t want to lose him again over something like this.

“My body feels weird when I’m near you, weird in a good way. I really want to do it.” The younger boy made it final, freeing him of his clothes before Dongho could stop him. His shoulders were damp all the way to the lowest layer of his outfit from the rain. Leaving a slight wet glimmer over his pale skin once he had removed his shirt.

Now both of them were facing one another kneeling in bed stripped to their underwear. It was unclear for Minhyun on what to do next, letting the other male lead for now. He bit his lip watching the eldest reach from the broken nightstand drawer. He always thought the drawer had been locked and the key had gone missing, but this time it slid open with ease.

Dongho hid the objects out of Minhyuns sight before he could worry, instead leaning in to nibble the skin of the taller males neck. Minhyun gently pushed the other male away.

“You don’t need to do that.” Minhyun opted to skip the foreplay and get right to it instead.

“Its still weird for me to be like that with a stranger whom I’ve only known for a year.” Minhyun apologized.

“Stranger? I thought we were best friends?” Dongho departed from Minhyuns neck, after taking such shots at his pride.

“Just because you live with someone, doesn’t automatically make you both best friends.” Minhyun teased.

“You.. bastard...” Dongho uttered. In a sudden move, laying Minhyun down on his back.

“Are you going to--?” Minhyun gulped, trying to get the fear out of his head.

“We never done it the other way around.” Dongho hinged the fingers around Minhyuns underwear, wondering if Minhyun will ever notice that he was currently wearing his missing pair.

“Next time?” 

“Yeah.”

Minhyun squeezed his eyes shut being hit with cold air as had been exposed bare, holding his own thighs up and apart from Dongho with both hands. His ex-roommates deep stare made him flustered, he shook is head to the side shutting his eyes and biting his trembling bottom lip. He had no idea how much of a treat he looked to Dongho right then, as he was spreading himself apart like that.

“You good? You need to tell me if something is bothering you.” Dongho gave his friend last chance to back out.

“Yeah, its just that, I’ve never done.. this before.” Minhyun squint his eyes open, the position he was in was very uncomfortable, especially when met with Dongho hungry eyes.

“This isn’t your first time, trust me.” Dongho smiled wide laughing at the other male who had just twitched his top lip in disgust.

“Don’t act like you know it all, just because you have had the upper hand.” Minhyun raised his head to get the other male scolded.

“I do know, I even know all of your sweet spots.” Dongho responded in a cheery tone, eyes focused elsewhere on Minhyun.

The youngest opened his mouth for his next clap back insult targeted at his friend. Yet was cut off by his own involuntary whimper, once Donghos foreign finger entered hitting the good spot right away. It felt cold inside of him, traveling through his insides, sending him into absolute bliss with each time the finger stabbed at the same spot.

Another digit soon accompanied the other, it was harder for him to keep his legs up and not just trash against the sheets. Dongho felt as if his fingers were being sucked in on their own.

Dongho took the hold of Minhyuns legs noticing how both of them had began trembling, reading his lovers tormented closely face as he continued messing him up inside. Every expression that came out of Minhyun was making him harder without even touching himself.

“Don’t stop..” Minhyun cried out feeling Donghos digits retreat after they had treated him so well.

“Do you want me to get you off just with my fingers?” Dongho asked, genuinely following Minhyuns orders. But the taller male took it more like an insult, growling at his roommate. Dongho reassured his friend with a smile, pulling him self closer to replace his fingers, causing Minhyun to freak.

“Dongho that won’t go in.” Minhyun kept his eyes peeled at the size of his friends hard-on as it approached from across his horizon.

“It will.” Dongho announced, using his teeth to rip open a condom package and line himself up in front of Minhyun. “Breathe in and out, it helps.” The male took hold of Minhyuns legs and wrapped them around behind him.

“Dongh-! Ahhck!” Minhyun tried to grab onto something near him, as Donghos head had just began to press inside of him.

His had vision flashed with white, just as the color began flooding back to his eyes, he felt another stretch. He breathed hard as instructed, trying to adjust to the burn. It was weird, but he could endure it so far, on the premise that eventually it would definitely feel much greater than a set of fingers.

Dongho couldn’t get over how much he wanted to kiss the defenceless male in front of him. His hair had been flicked back to expose his forehead forming a thick sheen of sweat. The boy was a mess already and Dongho hadn’t even started.

Minhyun yelped once his friend had entered him fully, knees shaking in desperation for Dongho to start moving. And so the eldest did, angling himself in a way he would brush again Minhyuns sweet spot with every wet thrust. The youngest was replacing the once silent room with his cute tiny moans, it drove his roommate crazy.

Dongho speed up his thrusts just light enough, to make sure Minhyun would be able to later leave the apartment by himself on his own two feet. Moans became jammed in Minhyuns throat once he had ran out of breath. Clamping down on his friend inside of him, each time he was about to pull apart, in attempt to keep themselves together till the very end.

“Dongho.. Dongho..” Minhyun arched and twisted his spine to align the movements of the other male with his body.

“What is it?” Dongho slowed down in order to hear his boyfriends faint voice.

“Your motorcycle.. did you sell it?”

“Yeah, did that other guy tell you?”

Minhyun didn’t know the answer to that, it had just popped into his head randomly. Dongho thought different, it was a sign that his friend had the ability to remember, even if it was only that miniscule. He hoped to give Minhyun back his memory, piece by piece with every single push of him pounding into the boy.

Minhyuns roommates fingers tightened around his dripping length, giving his slow sloppy strokes synced up with the thrusts. Dongho had timed it perfectly for both of them to release at the almost exact same time. Minhyun couldn’t hold himself first, followed by Dongho right afterwards.

Dongho sat still embracing each second of this moment. Minhyun was back into his possesion and this time he wasn’t going to let him slip out again. No matter how many future amnesia inducing head traumas it takes, even if he was to forget his own name, Dongho wouldn’t let him go. 

Minhyuns body was still twitching and squeezing onto him as he removed himself from the boy, who purred feeling as his boyfriend withdrew from his body.

“Did you hate it?” Dongho sneaked his friend a smile.

“Dongho when can we do this again?” Minhyun tried to sit up to meet Donghos eye level, completely dead serious.

“Depends if you plan on hiding this from your new roommate. You can always move back in with me, you know?” Dongho ran his glare over the body of the fair skinned male, he wanted to caress him so much, but as funny as it might sound, he didn’t want to rush it.

“Aaron is very different once you get to live with him, he is actually very childish. You two would make a great match actually.” Minhyun waved, Dongho frowned from such an ill minded comparison.

After long minutes of one-sided snuggling with the other male, Minhyun prepared to go home. He had yet to come up with an excuse for his whereabouts to his new roommate Aaron.

Dongho stood in the doorway holding onto the boys hand, unwilling to let him go again.

“Minhyun, I love you.”

The youngest leaned down to give the stranger a reassuring peck, slipping away into the elevator of the apartment. 

“I’ll try not to forget this time.”

The eldest watched joylessly as the mechanical doors drew shut, taking his boyfriend away. 

Minhyun supported himself against the wall of the elevator, suddenly his legs felt weak. The small press of the other mans lips alone had made his heart jump, he definitely felt something. It was a build up of an intense feeling he had never experienced before, or at least, a feeling that he doesn’t remember experiencing so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi to those reading, I still luv u for keeping up with this mess. Next chapter will be the last one.
> 
> Idk if anyone would be interested in me, as an author, writing more chaptered stories or just rated one-shots, but regardless it was really fun!
> 
> This was probably the most cliche story idea I've ever written out. But it didn't flop as hard! Getting feedback/Kudos always cheers me up.
> 
> M-muah.


	13. Final

Aaron stood before Minhyun armed with a frying pan in his hand, legs spread wide in position to run, in case his target was to flee.

“Are you going to hit me with that?” Minhyun asked, frozen in the act as his new roommate had caught him packing up his stuff he had just unpacked. Minhyun was actually going to move back in with his old roommate after all of this. Aaron believed that there had to be something thats wrong with him.

“I’m contemplating.” Aaron mentally exercised on how many hits would be needed to undo Minhyuns memory all over again. His close friend abandoning him for someone who deserves no place in his life, was a heavy hit to his pride and ego. Especially, after Dongho was only this close to disappearing from his life forever.

Minhyun seemed completely unfazed by Aarons tight grip on the pan. Proceeding to nonchalantly toss his belongings back into the boxes he had just finished emptying.

“Don’t make a big deal out of this.” Minhyun calmed his friend, growing tired of seeing his classmate act this way.

“Why are you going back to that person, do you not respect me at all?” Aaron twitched, he was baffled. Minhyun had lost his memory, but even despite that he was still clinging onto Dongho, that idiot.

“What about me?” Aaron was boiling with anger enough for his voice to crack.

“You know I care about you, but you are not someone to dictate my life.” Minhyun threw the other male a glare. Aaron could not defend himself, the taller male was right, but yet he still didn’t want to let him go. He wanted Minhyun for himself. He knew he would be better, someone more worthy of Minhyuns company. 

He knew if he’d say it all out loud his friend would be just as freaked out and reject him straight away. So instead, he just kept to himself, hoping his friend would come back to his senses on his own.

 

Minhyun finished sending a text for Dongho to come see him, once Aarons car was about to pull in to his apartment building. The driver was tense, barely holding himself from doing a U-turn right then and there, taking Minhyun back to where he belongs, even if it were to be against his will.

Aaron killed the engine, Minhyun only spared him a petty “Thanks, for the ride!” on his way out the vehicle. 

This was ridiculous, thought Aaron. He couldn’t hold himself to stay back and watch his friend willingly about to sabotage his own life like this, for no good reason.

Dongho rushed out of the apartment building, noticing the same two males in a quarrel from afar. It looked fierce, he partially wanted to cut in and break the fight, but on the other hand, if he did that he’d be missing out on some spicy drama. Dongho being a Dongho decided to side with the second choice.

“You don’t need him.” Aaron gritted his teeth, blocking Minhyuns path.

“What makes you think I need you?” Minhyun shot right back, instantly shutting the other male down. Aarons little facade was breaking right in front of Minhyun, who had already had too many questions for the other male. His knuckles flashing white.

The shorter male pulled him into an unexpected tight hug, not even processing himself quite what exactly he was about to do next. Minhyun was too taken aback to break out of it straight away, spacing out.

Aaron had to be quick to say what he had on his mind, he had to ask Minhyun to stay. After a long pause he finally broke the silence.

“If he ever hurts you.. I’ll kill him.. and make it look like an accident...” Aaron hissed under his breath letting go of his relieved friend. Minhyun cured him with a soft smile.

Minhyuns glance met with Dongho from afar. He must of witnessed everything, including the awkward goodbye hug.

It felt wrong for Dongho to catch both of them hugging like this. He didn’t even know the context, but he just hated seeing it. Dongho flinched Upon being noticed, immediately ditching.

Minhyun held the elevator door from closing, catching up to his roommate. Dongho made a grumpy pout. The eldest must of misunderstood, Minhyun wasn’t even worried in the slightest, it was hilarious.

“Are you jealous?” The corners of Minhyuns mouth curled into a mocking smirk.

“..N-No?” Dongho gulped. Causing Minhyun to burst out laughing, stomping his feet and smacking his friend, he felt bad, but it was just too funny.

Dongho yanked his friend into the elevator with him fearing his neighbours would hear Minhyuns ugly loud cackles. The door slid shut, muffling the clownery.

 

Now that his roommate had moved back in, all Dongho did was stare, stare at him a lot. It made Minhyun slightly uncomfortable, but he gave his roommate a pass, knowing Dongho probably didn’t even realize.

He looked like a love sick puppy longing for his owner to notice him. It became clear to Minhyun that the eldest was desperate for attention. It was funny, Minhyun let it happen pretending not to notice. Unfolding his clothes out of the boxes as the other male eagerly paid attention to his every move.

Dongho wanted to hold the other male so much, just spend the entire day cuddling him. But he has worried that If he’d do it too much the taller male would grow tired of it, sending him away. He dug his fingernails nails into the skin of his knees just to restrain himself.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” Minhyun gasped in surprise feeling Donghos breath on his ear. The eldest didn’t realize how close he had been.

Dongho gestured to his lips, praying with his eyes. Minhyun felt disgusted with himself for blushing.

“...You don’t have to ask me for permission every time.. Just do it, without asking.” Minhyun mumbled under his breath angry at Dongho.

The eldest lean in to plant a kiss him on the cheek. Why was this moron still giving him a kiss cheek, after they’ve already done something way more gruesome than this in the bedroom, Minhyun thought, blaming his roommate for making him so flustered.

Dongho grimaced at the living room clock, he looked somewhat sad. Minhyun followed Donghos gaze, interested in what had distracted him. It was fifty-something minutes past six. The number felt strangely odd, uneven almost. 

He didn’t give it too much thought, watching as the pointer inched over the seventh digit.

“Its seven.” Minhyun thought he had said it in his head, but in fact he had said it out loud, alerting Dongho. The tallest had no idea why he had suddenly blurted it out loud. Perhaps he was about to regain a small memory, judging from the estatic look on his roommates face that must’ve been it.

“Do you remember?” The eldest bounced.

“No. I think its just muscle memory.” Minhyun scratched the nape of his neck, unable to think of why the number would be so significant to Dongho. Maybe they had made some kind of weird tradition, like jogging or something. Minhyun shrugged.

“Oh yeah, it sure is.. muscle memory.” Dongho squatted to sit closer to Minhyun, licking his own lips deliciously.

“You are scaring me.” Minhyun fell back holding himself up by his arms behind him. Dongho stood taller than him now. 

They must of done something dirty, he was sure of it, his body was responding to it. He was starting to feel hot out of nowhere.

Dongho sat above his roommates lap holding up Minhyns cheeks, as instructed he did not ask for permission this time. Parting his friends lips with his own. The older males tongue sliding across his teeth made Minhyuns toes and fingers simultaneously curl. Their chests beating against each other in waves when they pulled apart.

“Do you remember it yet?” Dongho leaned to whisper into Minhyuns ear. The youngest fought to remember, but he couldn’t. Not when Dongho was pressing into his lap like this. Donghos shorts were tugging around legs so badly, the tallest could probably draw an entire map of his ass afterwards.

“This isn’t helping me remember any of it.” Minhyun whined. Dongho straightened his spine to look his boyfriend in the face and pout, giving up. The taller boy was taken aback from the random loss of contact, just as his body was beginning to heat up.

“Are you just going to stop?” Minhyun became agitated waiting for Dongho to keep moving on his lap instead of talking. He wanted to find out what Dongho would do to him around this time, he wanted more hints.

“No point in going further than this if I can’t get you to remember me.” Dongho successfully contained his wide smile, purposely leaving the other man stranded. Minhyun finally understood he had been foolishly lead on.

“You have no idea how hard it is to jerk off, when all that comes to mind is your stupid face.” Minhyun threatened, his face glowing red.

He blinked his eyes in ignorance, pretending that it had not been intentional. He gave his boyfriend apologetic shoulder kisses, that was his only hint.

“Is that really it?” Minhyun had become more disappointed. Sorta hoping seven o’ clock was a time designated for something more rough than just this.

“At this time, you’d usually kiss me until I would fall for you.” Dongho explained, not realizing how ridiculously corny that sounded. He himself had grown so used to it, that it came as a shock for him when Minhyuns first response was an unpleasant snort.

“Don’t tell me something so dumb like that actually worked.” Minhyun mocked the other male, doubting the story.

It really ticked off Dongho. His roommate had him go through all of those trials of being seduced by him, and now the same guy dares to laugh at him. Even though the guy had lost his memories, the fact that he was a greedy scum did not change.

How would he feel, if the same was done to him.

The impact of crashing down onto the floor made Minhyuns vision flash with black as blood rushed to his brain from the sudden jump. He felt another sting, as his head yanked back up from the floor. The other male was tearing at the hair on the back Minhyuns head.

Dongho didn’t realize his dumb brute strength just now, he didn’t have the intention of actually hurting his friend. Just maybe teach him a little lesson.

Minhyun raised his hand to fight off the oldest forcing entry into his mouth, instead his fingers hand found their way to tangle in Donghos shirt, clinging possessively onto his roommate. The idiot was almost crushing him beneath.

The kiss was harsh, at times it felt more like intentional biting rather than actual kissing, it lasted for long seconds. The oldest couldn’t control himself, he wasn’t giving the other male a chance to breathe, suffocating him. He wanted all of him.

“Remember.. Remember damn it.” Dongho called out in his head.

The once quiet and shy Minhyun was nothing like before. Without an ounce of shame, he swayed his hips upwards to feel more of the male hovering above him, just barely out of reach.

Minhyuns head became more heavy, there was something he was remembering. It was distant, but he could see the image became more and more clear with every second of his friend brushing over his swollen lips.

The youngest curved his spine from an inhale too sharp, immediately startling the other. Dongho was petrified, believing if he had accidentally hurt his friend.

“I remembered something!” Minhyun snapped his eyes wide open.

“Really?” Dongho panted.

“Yeah, I forgot to unload the washer, oh my gosh!” Minhyun seemingly forgetting about the situation that he had been placed in, darting out of the room. Dongho lost his balance in disbelief.

 

Jonghyun stirred the lone glass of orange juice in front of him with a straw. He had sworn to himself to never drink again after what had happened. Unlike Mingi sitting beside him, who was already carelessly downing his second round of drinks.

Mingi was acting like nothing had happened in between the two, maybe it was for the better.

The gloomy faced male was so preoccupied with watching over his drunken friend, that he had not noticed the familiar face of Dongho along with his most treasured eye candy, appearing into the pub.

He had been taking Minhyun to places, hoping the familiar environments would help him regain his memory faster. It was silly, by the time the tall one remembers what happened, they will probably have already ended up hitting it off anyways, so what is even the point.

Jonghyun became envious of the two, drawing his gaze back to his drunk friend.

Minhyun fluttered his eyes at the two strangers his boyfriend had presented before him, which was followed by an immense stare down. Everyone at the table was waiting for Minhyun to say his verdict.

“I don’t know who these people are.” The taller boy revealed. Mingi was first on to pout, saddened by the fact that Minhyun had forgotten a personality as big as his. He jumped in his seat reacting after a long delay, when his brain had finally checked out.

“What do you mean you don’t remember me? We met again at my cousins house!” Mingi shouted, realizing the towering male was only pretending not to know him. He was appalled.

“Hang on, you have a cousin?” Jonghyun and Dongho asked in union.

“Aaron is your cousin and you did not tell me anything? Not even when you knew Minhyun was with him, when I couldn’t get in contact?” Dongho boiled with anger.

“You see, we aren’t reeeaaally linked by blood.” The youngest male argued, silencing himself once Donghos open hand turned to a fist.

Apart from trying to pretend he has nothing to do with Mingi, when Minhyun looked at Jonghyun his mind was seriously blank. He could not recall an instance where he would ever have seen this plain face before. It was as if he was meeting him for the first time.

Minhyun waved his goodbyes to the both men at the table, sorry for not remembering them like Dongho had hoped. It was a pity to continuously let his friend down. 

Every morning, Dongho would always ask if Minhyun had remembered him fully, expecting a different answer each day. Recently however, Dongho had stopped asking, maybe he had gotten sick of it too.

Dongho assured the male, by cupping his head and running his thumbs over Minhyuns cheeks. If only he could remember, maybe then it would be a little less unbearable to admit that he had fallen for his roommate hard for the second time.

Donghos rough hands felt warm against Minhyuns face. This moment could’ve been even more intimate if only Dongho wasn’t so short. His toes grew tired, perching himself back down realizing, they still had quite a walk to the bus station.

 

Minhyun watched as the snow piled around the frame of his bedroom window. The fact that he had an entire month erased from his mind had seriously messed up his sense of passing time.

Dongho handed him a warm cup of coffee, Minhyun accidentally clinked his silvery ring against it, fearing he had cracked the cup. He was still not used to wearing a ring, one matching Donghos.

The eldest sneaked behind his friend sitting up in bed, snugging his face into Minhyuns ticklish shoulder to whisper silent I-love-yous’, just barely for the taller boy to hear.

“I had a dream this morning.” Minhyun spoke.

“Was it a lewd one?” The other chuckled.

“It was somewhat familiar. Like if it was something real that had actually happened to me before.” Minhyun described, causing his roommate to extend his ears in interest.

“Do you remember what the dream was?” Dongho worried. “No.” His love shook his head, he had long forgotten what the dream was about. 

“Something.. something to do with my jeans?” Minhyun guessed, the oldest jolted once he had decrypted the hidden message of the dream. Minhyun, he must not know about this.

“It’s fine even if you don’t remember! Don’t force yourself! I like you the way you are!” Donghos terrified vocalization immediately gave it away. It had to be something incriminating.

Dongho pulled the youngest down onto the bed into a tight bear hug he could not escape out of. Minhyun didn’t even struggle, giving in to the warmth of his best friend.

The time had stopped once they were in the embrace of each other, going back into the past didn’t matter anymore. Old memories were to be replaced with new ones. As long as they’d be making those memories together. The long future was still ahead of them.

Donghos sleepy eyes followed his boyfriends irresistible smile as the forgetful male turned to sleep. He snuck his hands under the bed covers, drawing shy circles on his friends tummy, quickly falling asleep in loud snores soon after.

 

One year ago.

Dongho stumbled his drunken steps trying to match with the ones of his roommate. Both males being equally intoxicated. Minhyun really couldn’t handle alcohol, only few drinks and he was already in a state like this.

Dongho owed his life to whoever called a cab for them to take them home from the party they had gone to, otherwise him and his brand new roommate probably would’ve been left sleeping underneath the stars for tonight.

Minhyuns arm drooped around Donghos neck dangling off his other shoulder. He was so much taller than the other male, Donghos wrist could barely hook over Minhyuns shoulders.

“I’ll help you w-walk!” Minhyun hiccupped, trying to help Dongho stand, while his new roommate was simultaneously helping him stand at the same time.

“No, I am h-helping YOU walk!” Dongho groaned, leaning into Minhyuns ear just to make sure the other could hear him. In reality, neither of them could really stay on their feet.

Minhyun dinked the apartment key past the keyhole at least ten times, before they had managed to finally unlock the door their new flat. Donghos hot breaths poured onto Minhyuns confused neck, normally he would push away, however this time he was in such a drunken haze that he actually didn’t mind much.

Dongho blinked and found himself in a different room, it appeared he had blacked out on the way from the entrance to the bedroom. Becomimg puzzled when realizing he had been carelessly tossed onto his bed, with Minhyun on top of him vigurously tugging onto his pant-leg.

“Hey Hwang! What are you doing?” The eldest didn’t realize how loud he was speaking, more so yelling.

“I’m help- helping you u-nndress!!” The youngest flailed, crashing backwards on his ass into the bed, once he had succeeded in removing one of Donghos socks.

“No! I’m helping you undress!!” Dongho protested, pouncing on top of Minhyun taking his hips in-between his knees. The drunk Minhyun struggled as the eldest wrestled to pull the younger males shirt off above his head. The shirt lodged over his face trapping his head and arms tangled inside, leaving his neck and chest bare instead.

This was the first time he had ever seen his roommate shirtless like this, he.. he was cute. Minhyun kicked him off freeing himself of the shirt that had almost suffocated him. Immediately pushing down Dongho to act out his revenge, getting the hold of his belt.

Minhyun teared painfully at Donghos jeans, not realizing he had to probably unbutton them before hand. Yet he still managed to yank the bottoms along with the underwear down.

“Dongho, why the fuck are you hard?!” Minhyun yelled in anger, rather than disgust. Dongho was even more surprised himself, than his roommate was.

“It was an accident...” Dongho laughed nervously, making the other boy scoff. It wasn’t like Minhyun had never seen a boner before, happens to everyone. He yanked the pants off past the ankles, leaving one sock still hanging out on Donghos foot.

“I’ll do yours now.” Dongho swallowed, crawling over to Minhyun. The older males fingers tickled against his skin. He shut his eyes taking the stranger out of his sight, as he felt his pants leave to his feet. Gasping himself back awake at the unexpected attempt on removal of his underwear.

“What are you doing? I don’t sleep naked.” Minhyun tried to sit up almost tumbling over.

“I mean, you.. removed.. mine.” Dongho pouted, his entire face was coloured red from guilt. As he shifted his knuckles over the sensitive skin on Minhyuns thighs taking the underwear down along with him. The youngest was blushing now too.

“Minhyun, fuck. Your thing is out.” Donghos eyes locked in-between his roommates legs. The other male squealed, bringing the elastic back up to his hips to protect himself. 

The other boy laughed like he was drunk out of his mind at such a display. His laugh felt more like mocking to Minhyun, who refused to let his pride be hurt. He grabbed the closest cushion to silence his bully, however Dongho had stopped the attack by grabbing playfully onto the wrists of very ticklish Minhyun.

He for long seconds he stared at Minhyun with a still expression. His eyes had somehow become stuck on the young boys wet parted lips. Dongho couldn’t turn away, they were mesmerising.

“Hey dude.. can I kiss you?”

“Yea-h?”

Minhyun stuttered, the words had littered straight out of his mouth, before he could even process the question rationally. Accepting Donghos soft lips on his without any protest. The kiss wasn’t even proper, their two open mouths were sliding on one another, leaving wet trails of spit on each others faces.

Minhyun unconsciously dug both of his hands, into the back of Donghos hair. Arching his head back as the other male had moved his mouth over to Minhyuns adams apple. Sending raids of loud sucking sounds into the quiet one bedroom flat, peeling his mouth away from his roommates skin with a wet squelch. 

“Dongho, do you wanna do it?” The youngest looked down on his roommate, neck still bent back into Donghos arms. The eldest jumped back with a doubtful look on his face making Minhyun almost regret the question.

“Really? Oh- Okay!” Dongho exclaimed, sitting on his knees, like a puppy about to wag his tail. Minhyun hated to admit it, but his new roommate was cute, but just for a second, from that very certain angle. Under no other circumstances.

Dongho jumped from the bed to across the room to pull open a drawer, looking for stuff to use. He had literally no idea what to do next. He rushed with his hands to find something he can use as lube, but he had suddenly gotten so nervous, he slammed the drawer shut hard enough for it to become lodged.

“You alright there?” Minhyun rocked back and forth impatiently in the bed, feeling more and more drowsy and tired by the second. If Dongho didn’t hurry up, he’d seriously just pass out any minute.

“Yeah! Just a second!” Dongho pretended that he had not just broken a piece of furniture, tearing the drawer back out again to grab at least six different condoms into his fist.

“You know what to do, right?” Minhyun watched his new roommate plop down onto the bed spreading his entire collection of first aid in front of the youngest.

“Yeah... I uhh... seen some videos online.” Dongho scratched his elbow, ears blushed rosy red.

“I didn’t think you’d ever watch dudes doing it?”

“I got curious..”

The both males had to settle who gets to be on the bottom. Which they did it the most fair and sophisticated way they deemed fit. “Rock, Paper, Scissors!” They shouted.

Minhyun held out paper and Dongho quickly changed his rock to scissors, the other male was too drowsy to even notice. Minhyun assumed his new position rolling over to his stomach, but Dongho stopped him.

“Wait, I want to see your face.. as I’m doing it.” Dongho spoke in a tiny voice. Minhyun felt his heart tighten, he hated picturing his own ugly twisted face as hes being fucked from the front, but he couldn’t reject such a request. 

He had to mentally remind himself not to fall for this guy, no matter how dangerously cute he was being.

Watching Dongho parting his knees made him gulp, it was so embarrassing not even the amount of beer in his system could wash away his current embarrassment.

“I’m going in!” Dongho shouted drunk.

“O-okay!” Minhyun shouted back, both of them clearly too drunk to even be attempting such an act.

Dongho thrust harshly against Minhyuns underwear, both of them were too drunk to realize it was even still on.

“Am I in?!” Dongho yelled for confirmation. Blood had rushed to his head from excitement, blinding him with color patterns. He had only missed by a mile.

“Yeah? Yeah!” Minhyun yelled back, feeling Dongho rub against him through the dry fabric. It didn’t really feel right, but that didn’t matter much to him, considering the state he was in.

The eldest began to thrust deep into the boy, or at least he thought. Their crotches were sliding one up against another into a dirty mess. Dongho drove his strength from bottom to top, the fabric of the underwear tightly followed, providing extra tension.

Dongho parted his eyes to look down at his fling, Minhyun was on the verge of passing out, either from the pleasure or the downed beer, but most likely the latter. Sweet sweat was pouring down his neck, Dongho trailed every single one with his eyes, they lit up his neck like falling stars, or maybe he was just that drunk. 

The eldest drew his eyes down to the chest, taller boys nipples perked up for the entire world to adore, neglected of touch. Dongho stopped what he was doing to give them his attention.

Minhyun yelped, jabbing his head against his shoulder, from the sudden wet sensation. The eldest ran laps with his hot tongue around him. It felt weird, he wanted to yank Donghos head away, instead breaking out into a loud moan, when feeling texture of his roommates tongue race over him.

The loud sucking noises once again rang into Minhyuns ears. Dongho gently nibbled on the sensitive area, with the best intent to tint it in pretty bright red. Every little sound coming out of his the mouth of the youngest sounded like music to his ears, giving him confidence to keep going.

He mirrored the teasing onto the other nipple by pulling and twirling it in-between his fingers. Blindly looking the other one with his mouth in order to please it as well, leaving wet dabs all over his the chest of his new roommate.

“D-Dongho! Dongho-!” Minhyun begged for the other male to stop teasing, the oldest bought his head up to look at the boy who was already near death bed. Donghos eyes sparked off seeing the other male like this. He looked so so adorable.

Dongho obeyed, pulling up Minhyuns legs to line himself up with the now frail body below. Going back to grinding in between his roommates legs from front to back as his roommate continuously let out a series of hiccups for help. Minhyun couldn’t bare it anymore, he buried his own hand deep inside the front his already damp underwear, backing his fist onto his twitching length.

“Dongho! Dongho! I’m gonna—" Minhyun cried as he soiled himself leaking down from the front of his underwear in an unstoppable stream. 

It was not over yet. He yelped in another surprise, as his roommate drove his crotch across the still sore area, sending a wave of sharp pain up his spine. 

He wanted to swear, but after catching a glimpse of Donghos face he changed his mind. The eldest looked effortlessly kissable, despite his messy wet hair and all the gross sweat running down to his wrists.

“Me too!!" Dongho made the cutest moan as he shot in thick strings, soaking Minhyuns disgusting loincloth even further. The youngest blanked out instantly and so did his roommate.

Minhyun was almost crushed as the huge weight had plummeted onto him. Taller boy observed eldest who peacefully snored on top of his chest with his mouth wide open. Minhyun was coming to a scary realization, in that very moment Minhyun had disgustingly fallen for him.

As strange as it sounds, Minhyun wanted to cherish this moment. He knew the next morning he would either be regretting this, or perhaps he wouldn’t even be able to remember any of it, due to the amount of liquor he had. But right now, in this very moment, he felt somewhat glad and he did not want the feeling of butterflies to go away just yet.

He rose his head back up before the other male could completely irreversibly black out, to ask probably the most stupid question yet.

“Dongho, are we dating now?” Minhyun asked, with a headache for tomorrow already looming over him.

“Of course we are!” Dongho grinned wide in his sleep, wrapping his steamy arms around Minhyun.

“You won’t forget that right?” He struggled to open his droopy eyes, to meet the ones of his new roommate.

“I won’t forget!” Minhyun grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, we reached the last chapter. This has really been a long ride! 
> 
> Big Thanks to everyone who sticked through the entire thing (or those that didn't read this for.. the.. plot).   
> I love you guys so much! heart. heart.
> 
> This was my first fic I've ever written and in fact the only story piece I've done since like highschool, so I'd love to know how you guys think I did.
> 
> Should I write more? Should I do more chaptered stories, or perhaps do one-shots instead? :thinkingemoji:
> 
> Thanks again! Love love love you!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. - i know this a strange place to be reading this, but i hope everyone out there reading this is doing well right now. please stay safe. nu'est loves you. take care.


End file.
